Kétszer tizenkét év
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SLASH Methos/Joe, vagyis csak próbálkozik az lenni. Methos jó ideje már, hogy barátként Joe mellett van, és sok nehéz helyzetben segített már neki. Ez alkalommal a baj elég nagy ahhoz, hogy Joe összeomoljon, és ekkor már Methos sem tudja megállnimegállni, hogy ne lépje át azt a bizonyos határt, amit önmagának szabott. Hogy ezt Joe hogy fogadja? A történetből kiderül.
1. Chapter 1

Azt hiszem, már abban a pillanatban megérzem, hogy valami nincs rendben, mikor belépek a bárba. Nem tudom, miből vonom le ezt a messzemenő következtetést. Talán Joe hangjában hallok valamit, ami a blues eredeti szomorúságán felül is mutatja a lelkivilágát, talán csak a helyiség őrizte meg a benne napközben történtek rezgését. Mindenesetre, ahogy lépkedek le a lépcsőn, alaposan szemügyre veszem Joe-t. A színpadon ül, kezében a gitárjával, mint szinte minden este, és játszik. Ez az élete egyik értelme, a zene. Ebbe fojtja örömét, bánatát. Ma este úgy tűnik, inkább a bánatát.

Aggódni kezdek érte. Minden rólam terjengő rosszindulatú pletyka ellenére nem vagyok én olyan érzéketlen. Mindig aggódtam azokért, akik közel álltak hozzám, és most, bár ezt senki sem sejti, Joe áll hozzám a legközelebb. Igaz barát, és a gondolataimban, az álmaimban talán még ennél is több. Erről persze a világ minden kincséért sem beszélnék neki, sem senki másnak.

Leülök a bárpulthoz, kérek egy sört, és csak félig hátrafordulva figyelem, ahogy játszik. Lehunyt szemmel énekel, mint legtöbbször, de most valahogy hiányzik az a teljes átélés, amit megszoktam az előadásában. Most úgy érzem, a lelke valahol messze jár.

Egyszer két szám között felnéz, és küld felém egy halvány mosolyt, de ez sem tűnik igazán szívből jövőnek. Csak sóhajtok, és megcsóválom a fejem. Nem tudom, mi történhetett vele, és tudom, hogy hiába faggatnám, úgysem tudnék kiszedni belőle semmit, ha csak ő maga nem akar beszélni róla.

Miközben kérek még egy sört, Jackkel váltunk egy aggódó pillantást, de ő is csak tanácstalanul megvonja a vállát, és sóhajt.

Tíz elmúlik már, mikor Joe rászánja magát egy szünetre. Letámasztja a gitárját, és odasétál mellém a pulthoz. Kér egy konyakot, és felül a mellettem lévő székre.

\- Jól vagy? – sandítok rá.

\- Pompásan. Nem látszik? – kérdezi, ahogy felhajtja az italát.

\- Most, hogy így kérdezed, nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Mi történt?

\- Semmi. Hosszú napom volt – von vállat, de az, hogy nem néz rám, egyértelműen jelzi, hogy hazudik. Sosem tudott hazudni, annál sokkal egyenesebb jellem. Épp ezért szeretem. Ebben a mostani, megbolondult világban kevés az ilyen ember.

\- Nincs kedved sétálni egyet? – ajánlom neki.

\- Adam, nem hagynál békén? – fortyan fel. – Nem akarok beszélni róla! – mondja, és már ott is hagyna, de utána szólok.

\- Nem akartalak faggatni. Csak gondoltam a friss levegő jót tenne.

Látom, eltűnődik az ajánlaton, és végül visszafordul felém.

\- Megígéred?

\- Ismersz – nézek rá kihívóan.

\- Épp ez a baj, hogy ismerlek – forgatja meg a szemét. – Menjünk!

Felhajtom a sörömet, és fizetni akarok, de megfogja a kezem.

\- A vendégem vagy.

\- Inkább nekem kellene téged meghívnom egy italra – csóválom meg a fejem, miközben mégis kifizetem a számlámat.

\- Sort keríthetünk rá – mondja, majd lassan kisétálunk a bárból.

Valóban betartom az ígéretem, szó nélkül ballagunk a kihalt utcákon. Lassan sétálunk, hisz nem az a célom, hogy kifárasszam Joe-t, csupán az, hogy kissé eltereljem a figyelmét, vagy, hogy lehetőséget adjak neki, hogy legalább saját magában tisztába tegye a dolgokat.

Észrevétlenül érünk le a folyópartra. Itt azért van még némi élet, hisz a sok idecsődült turista jó része itt tölti az estéket. Sétálnak a Szajna-parton, hallgatják a bárokból kiszűrődő zenét, romantikáznak. Élvezik Párizst, ami nekünk a mindennapjaink része, olyannyira, hogy észre sem vesszük.

Odasétálunk a folyóhoz, a kőkerítésre könyökölünk, és csak nézzük a szurokfekete vizet. Egy pillanatra felrémlik előttem sok-sok folyó, amit ugyanígy bámultam már az évezredek alatt, de Joe hangja visszaránt a jelenbe.

\- Összekaptam Amy-vel - sóhajt.

Mivel úgy gondolom, hogy az ígéretem még mindig köt, továbbra sem kezdem el faggatni, csak vetek rá egy kérdő pillantást, és a tekintetem visszafordul a vízre.

\- Én csak vigyázni akarok rá! – csattan fel újra.

\- Amy felnőtt nő, nem hinném, hogy igényt tart rá – sóhajtok, de azt hiszem ennél rosszabbat sem szólhattam volna.

\- Ne gyere nekem te is ezzel! – néz rám dühösen.

\- Ahogy akarod – hajtok fejet.

Ma este nincs kedvem vitatkozni, így inkább ráhagyom. Főleg azért, mert megértem Amy-t, de ezt nem akarom elmondani Joe-nak, tudom, hogy a számára ez amúgy is kényes téma. Amy húsz éven keresztül valaki mást hitt apjának, és mikor Joe felfedte előtte az igazat, meglehetősen a szívére vette, hogy születésétől kezdve hazugságban kellett élnie. Nem haragudott ugyan Joe-ra, de akkor is keletkezett köztük egy szakadék, és félek attól, hogy ez mindig így fog maradni. Ennek ellenére drukkoltam Joe-nak, és mindig bíztattam, hogy próbáljon normális kapcsolatot kialakítani a lányával. Mindezzel csupán az volt a baj, hogy Amy legalább olyan makacs, mint az apja, és ez nem könnyítette meg kettejük dolgát.

Kis ideig elmerülünk a saját gondolatainkba, miközben tovább bámuljuk a vizet, majd Joe sóhajt.

\- Menjünk tovább!

\- Menjünk. És valahol tényleg meghívlak egy italra. Rád fér.

\- Rendben – bólint rá. – És kösz, hogy kirángattál!

\- Ma este nem találtál volna magadra a bárban – sandítok rá.

\- Pedig a zene mindig segíteni szokott, bármi is bánt – csóválja meg a fejét.

\- Csak ha beengeded magadba – pillantok rá. – De úgy tűnt, ma nem maradt hely neki.

\- Csak azon gondolkodtam, amiket Amy mondott… Sokáig beszélgettünk ma. Vagyis inkább vitatkoztunk.

\- Tudom, hogy félted…

\- Honnan a pokolból tudnád? – fortyan fel, és megtorpan, mintha bizony velem vitatkozott volna egész délután. Mintha bizony nekem akarna szemrehányást tenni, hogy a felnőtt lánya elutasítja az atyai védelmet.

\- Jó, igazad van, ezt a helyzetet tényleg nem ismerem. De hidd el, nekem is voltak az idők folyamán olyanok, akiket féltettem. És nem fogok beleszólni, mit csinálsz Amyvel – akadályozom meg gyorsan, hogy közbeszóljon. – Egyetlen tanácsot szeretnék adni, amit vagy megfogadsz, vagy nem, a te dolgod. Bármit is tervezel csinálni, ne a háta mögött. Az lenne a legrosszabb, amit tehetnél. Lehet, hogy most téged megnyugtatna, de végül elveszítenéd.

\- Te meg a bölcsességed – csóválja meg a fejét, és tovább indul. Sóhajtok, és csak kicsivel később indulok utána. Így is pár lépéssel utolérem.

\- Nem okoskodok tovább – lépek mellé. – Gyere, igyunk egy sört valahol! – mondom, és berángatom egy hangulatos bárba.

Megrendeljük a sörünket, letelepszünk egy asztalhoz, ami talán kellően távol van a kíváncsi fülektől, de néhány percig csak csendben iszogatunk.

\- Mégis mit kellene tennem, Methos? Ő a lányom, vigyázni akarok rá!

\- Az idők kezdete óta hallom ezt a kérdést. Mióta világ a világ a szülők ugyanígy aggódnak a gyerekeikért – teszem le a poharamat egy sóhajjal. – És ha hiszed, ha nem, nincs jó válasz. Tudom, hogy félted őt, és nem akarod, hogy akár egy haja szála is meggörbüljön. Ez egyrészt érthető…

\- Nem erről van szó! Én nem akarom búra alatt tartani! – tiltakozik veszettül, amivel csak az ellenkező hatást éri el.

\- Dehogynem, Joe. Nézz őszintén magadba! Azt szeretnéd, ha nem tenne semmi olyat, ami veszélyes.

\- Igen, de…

\- Joe, tudom, hogy az élet, amit választott, nem teljesen veszélytelen. De ő ezt a döntést már rég meghozta. És ezen nem változtathatsz. Ez az ő élete, az ő döntése. Joga van hozzá.

\- És nekem nincs jogom félteni őt?

\- De igen. De csak addig, amíg ezzel nem avatkozol bele az életébe.

\- Akkor csak nézzem végig…

\- Mit, Joe? – csitítom szelíden. - Éli az életét. Igen, ez azzal jár, hogy baja eshet. Ahogy bármelyikünknek. Bárkinek, aki reggel felkel az ágyából, baja eshet, nem kell ahhoz figyelőnek lenni. Ennek ellenére csak akkor élünk igazán, ha felkelünk minden reggel, és kimegyünk a világba.

\- Azt mondtad, nincs benned filozófus – néz rám villámló szemekkel, de nem igazán veszem magamra. Ilyenkor látszik igazán, mennyire szenvedélyes ember. Nagyon intenzíven tud érezni, még haragudni is. Bár az ilyen hirtelen jött harag percek alatt elmúlik nála.

\- Jó, félre a filozófiával, legyünk gyakorlatiasak – bólintok rá, hisz valóban mondtam neki ilyet. - Amit tehettél, már megtetted. Felkészítetted erre az egészre. Már akkor, amikor még nem is tudta, hogy az apja vagy. Ezzel segíthettél a legtöbbet. Megtanítottad mindenre, amire szüksége van. A szakmáról, az életről. Nem tehetsz többet. Csak annyit, hogy ha Isten ne adja, bajba kerül, akkor mellette leszel.

\- Tényleg így kéne éreznem? – kérdezi, mire csak sóhajtok, és hátradőlök.

\- Mesélek neked valamit, ha akarod.

\- Most jön a példabeszéd a bölcs, öreg Methostól – húzza el a száját.

\- Nem akartam prédikálni – vonok vállat, majd a poharamért nyúlok, és belekortyolok.

\- Mesélj! – adja meg magát egy újabb fintorral, én pedig egy kis időre elmerülök a múltban.

\- Volt egy lány… régen… háromszáz éve már. Maria Theresának hívták – próbálok felszínen maradni a múlt és a jelen között.

\- A feleséged volt?

\- Hosszú és kalandos út vezetett odáig – nevetem el magam, ahogy a Tessával való szócsatáink emléke felidéződik bennem. Eleinte egy kanál vízben meg tudtuk volna fojtani egymást. Én egy elkényeztetett úri kisasszonynak tartottam őt, ő pedig egy városból vidékre szabadult bunkónak engem. Talán épp ezért lett belőle egy szenvedélyes szerelem.

\- Ő már akkor veszélyes életet élt, mikor megismertem – térek vissza végül a valóságba.

\- Oh, még egy rosszkislány az életedben – néz rám egy pimasz mosollyal.

\- Nem, Joe, ezúttal tévedsz. Ő jó volt. Túl jó ahhoz a korhoz, ahhoz a helyhez. Túl jó ahhoz, hogy elviselje az igazságtalanságot, az elnyomást, a kizsákmányolást. Túl jó ahhoz, hogy szemet hunyjon afelett, hogy az apját orvul meggyilkolták állítólag a törvény nevében. Nappal játszotta a megszeppent kisasszonyt, akinek az apja halálával a nyakába szakadt egy egész birtok vezetése, ami valljuk be abban az időben nőként nem volt egyszerű, de éjjel álarcot húzott, és szembeszállt a zsarnokokkal. Kiszabadította az igazságtalanul börtönbe zárt embereket, visszalopta a szegények elrabolt pénzecskéjét, védte az elesetteket…

\- Mint Zorro – mosolyodott el Joe.

\- Pontosan olyan volt. Hihetetlen volt mindaz, amit véghezvitt. De tudod, hányszor őrültem bele az aggodalomba, mikor az éjszaka közepén, mikor azt hitte, én már alszom, kiosont a szobából, hogy végrehajtson egy újabb őrült tervet? Tudod, hányszor jött haza súlyos sérülten, és én ápoltam napokig? Tudod, hányszor támogattam… szó szerint… mikor sebesülten meg kellett jelennie valami társadalmi eseményen, hogy nehogy lebukjon? Ha valakinek van fogalma a féltésről… hát hidd el, nekem van.

\- Sosem kérted, hogy ne csinálja?

\- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Megértettem a céljait, az érzéseit, hogy mi hajtja. Inkább felajánlottam, hogy segítek, de végül beláttuk, hogy csak bonyolítaná a helyzetet. Egy akkora városban nem volt egyszerű folyamatosan konspirálni, csak lebuktattuk volna egymást. Elítéltek volna mindkettőnket, és valószínűleg kivégeztek volna, ami nekem ugye nem árt, de ő nem volt halhatatlan, így nem tehettem volna ki ennek a veszélynek. Csak arra kértem mindig, hogy nagyon vigyázzon magára. Ha megpróbáltam volna lebeszélni… elveszítettem volna. Nagyon hamar. Csak annyit tehettem, hogy mellette voltam, ha szüksége volt rám. Mint orvosra, mint férjre, mint egy olyan emberre, aki hisz benne, és mindabban, amit csinál.

\- És… túlélte?

\- Igen, túlélte. És később, mikor visszagondolt az életére, boldog volt, hogy megtette azokat a dolgokat. Hitt abban, hogy mindezzel hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy a világ megváltozzon. És valószínűleg tényleg így volt.

\- Akkor Maria Theresára – emelte fel Joe a poharát, mire rábólintottam, kiittuk a sörünket, és kijöttünk a bárból.

\- Nagyon szeretted, igaz? – sandított rám Joe, mikor már újra a Szajna parton sétáltunk.

\- Tessa olyan volt, mint egy szivárvány – mosolyodom el. – Nem csak a világnak, személy szerint nekem is. Egy véres és kegyetlen háború után menekültem egy kaliforniai kisvárosba, hogy ott békét találjak, de valami sokkal fontosabbat találtam. Szép időszak volt, minden viszontagsága ellenére. Tessa mosolya, a szenvedélye bearanyozta azokat az éveket.

\- Gondolom – sandít rám Joe. – Ritkán mesélsz az életed ilyen szakaszairól.

\- Senki sem erre a részére kíváncsi – vonok vállat. - Mindenkit a háborúk érdekelnek, a nagy történelmi események, forradalmak. Általában téged is.

\- Igazad van – ismeri be. – Szóval, hagyjam Amyt, hogy úgy élje az életét, ahogy akarja?

\- Hidd el, Joe, sokszor egy törékenynek tűnő nőben több erő van, mint bármelyikünkben. Mert az ő erejük a hitükből fakad, és ez sokszor többet számít. Amy okos lány, tud vigyázni magára. Had élje úgy az életét, ahogy helyesnek látja.

\- Jól van, majd beszélek vele – sóhajt, de látom rajta, hogy még nem teljesen nyugodt.

\- Joe, nincs azzal baj, ha félted. Mind féltjük azokat, akiket szeretünk. De… most ezért utálni fogsz, tudom… nem tudod most bepótolni mindazt, amit időközben elmulasztottál.

\- Én nem ezért – kezd tiltakozni, de láthatja a rajtam, hogy nem hiszek neki, így csak fintorog egy sort. – Tudom, hogy hiba volt…

\- Amy? – feszegetem az idegeit.

\- Amy a fenét – néz rám morcosan. – Amy egy csoda. Ahogy ezt az egészet kezeltük annak idején, az volt hiba. Nem így kellett volna. Csak… bonyolult volt az egész. És úgy tűnt, mindenki számára ez a legfájdalommentesebb megoldás.

\- Tudom. És ezen már nem változtathatsz. Csak a jövőn.

\- Mondja ezt az, aki a fél életét a múlton töprengve tölti – néz rám kihívóan.

\- Ezzel a mondattal más ajtókon kopogtass – állom a pillantását. – Nekem nem a kedvenc időtöltésem, hogy régi dolgokon marjam magam. A kis védencedre többször rájön a nosztalgiázhatnék.

\- Ne bántsd Duncant! – szól rám.

\- Eszemben sincs. Majd felnő és megkomolyodik a kölyök is. Egyszer. Majd ezer év múlva. De most sétáljunk vissza. Elég messzire eljöttünk.

\- Tudom – sóhajt, ahogy eszébe jut, hogy mennyit kell most visszafele sétálnunk. – De kellett nekem ez a kis levegőzés.

\- Láttam. És örülök, hogy kicsit jobban vagy.

\- Elterelted a figyelmem – vonja meg a vállát.

\- Ha ennyivel segíthettem – nevetem el magam.

\- Na persze – sandít rám. – És veled mi van?

\- Velem? Semmi különös. Én is élem az életem úgy, ahogy nekem tetszik.

\- Képzelem – forgatja meg a szemét.

\- Miért? Tanítok, kutatok, néha bejövök hozzád meginni egy sört, lelki életet élni… mi kell még? – húzom az agyát, és fel is paprikázz magát, ahogy arra számítottam is.

\- Tudod, mi kell még, Methos? Egy kis nyugalom. Menj szépen haza, és hagyj engem békén! – csóválja meg a fejét.

\- Kérésed számomra parancs – nevetem el magam. – Vissza tudsz menni egyedül?

\- Methos, nem vagyok gyerek! – néz rám némi sértett önérzettel, mire még jobban nevetek.

\- Hajaj, azt hiszem, ez az a mondat, amivel ma neked is szembesülnöd kellett.

\- Na most van elegem belőled – kapja fel végleg a vizet, majd ott hagy.

\- Holnap benézek! – ugratom tovább, de már nem fordul vissza, csak int, és elballag.

Nézek utána, és közben tűnődök. Kicsit könnyebb a lelke, mint mikor beléptem a bárba, és ez már jó. Persze mindazt a bűntudatot, amit Amy miatt érez, nehéz lesz levetkőznie, de majd megtanulja. Szeretnék segíteni neki, de ebben vajmi keveset tudok. Az ember néha csinál hülyeségeket, aminek a következményeit élete végéig cipeli magával. Bármennyire is állítom, hogy nem foglalkozom a múlttal, nekem is van pár dolog, ami a mai napig maga alá temet, ha eszembe jut. Erről persze neki nem kell tudnia.

Következő nap viszont nem sikerül eljutnom a bárig. A harmadéves egyiptológusaim elkapnak utolsó órám után, hogy meséljek már nekik Nagy Sándor hadjáratairól, így későn érek haza, és mikor meglátom az asztalomon a kupac kijavításra váró zh-t, egy sóhajjal lemondok a szórakozásról, és belevetem magam a munkába.

Éjfél körül járhat az idő, mikor megszólal a telefonom. Egy pillanatig sem lepődök meg azon, hogy Joe hív. Számítok tőle egy nagy letolásra, így elfojtok egy mosolyt, és mikor felveszem már kész a haditervem.

\- Tudod, hogy egy hazug disznó vagy? – támad le köszönés nélkül.

\- Tudom, Joe, sajnálom – nevetem el magam. – Dolgoznom kell. De ha mostanában végzel, ugorj be hazafele – ajánlom engesztelésképp.

\- Te meg a munka… tudod, kinek meséld! – mondja, és látom magam előtt, ahogy csóválja a fejét.

\- Ne morogj már! Jössz, vagy nem? Kapsz egy sört.

\- Jövök – elégedetlenkedik még mindig, aztán kinyomja a telefont.

Még mindig mosolyogva térek vissza a munkához, tudom, még legalább egy órát játszik, addig nem számíthatok a felbukkanására. Valamivel később végzek a javítással, rendet csinálok az asztalomon, aztán bekapcsolom a tévét, hogy elfoglaljam magam, míg Joe megérkezik.

Épp kikapcsolom a tévét, mert semmi kedvem, hogy a hajnali híradóból a nyakamba öntsenek egy vödör katasztrófát, mikor Joe becsenget, így ajtót nyitok.

\- Nem tudsz aludni? – sandít rám, mikor besétál.

\- Te sem – vonok vállat. – Egy sört?

\- A telefonban már mondtam, hogy kérek – telepedik le a kanapémra.

\- Hozom – nevetem el magam. – Jobb a kedved – fürkészem, mikor átnyújtom neki a dobozt. – Kibékültetek Amyvel?

\- Beszéltünk. És hagyjuk a témát, rendben?

\- Rendben – adom meg magam. – Akkor mit tehetek érted?

\- Csak szerettem volna megköszönni, hogy tegnap segítettél.

\- Én vagyok a kiscserkész, aki ahol tud, segít – hülyítem, mire csak megforgatja a szemét.

\- Épp ez az, hogy ez annyira nem jellemző rád. Ez az önzetlen segíteni akarás.

\- Azt hiszed, ismersz?

\- Azért egy kicsit igen – állítja, de közben azért komolyan fürkész.

\- Talán – hagyom rá mosolyogva, hisz egy kicsit tényleg ismer. Sőt… ebben a korban ő az egyetlen, aki valamennyire ismer. – Szóval… Amy?

\- Megkerestem. Ma… viszonylag normálisan el tudtunk beszélgetni. És megígérte, hogy szól, ha bármiben segítség kell neki.

\- Az jó. Megtaláltátok a középutat, ahol mindenki jól jár. Így tovább.

\- Majd igyekszem – sóhajt. – Csak… én látom, mivel jár ez az egész, és…

\- És nem akarod, hogy olyan életet éljen, mint te. Nem szereted, amit csinálsz?

\- Nem, ez nem igaz - mondja tűnődve. – Nem egyszerű, de… én szeretem.

\- Hidd el, ő is szeretni fogja. És különben is, születése pillanatától ebben él. Nem érik túl nagy meglepetések.

\- Ez igaz – csóválja a fejét Joe.

\- Na látod. Ne aggódj már!

\- Próbálok nem aggódni. De azért jobban örültem volna, ha valami kevésbé veszélyes, és kevésbé hektikus hivatást választ.

\- Hektikus, mi? – nevetem el magam.

\- Utánatok futkosni… - nevet velem. – Elképesztő, amit időnként műveltek.

\- Te akartad.

\- Akarta a hóhér. Fiatalkori botlásaim egyike – poénkodik tovább, bár ebben már van egy kis irónia.

\- Hát persze – hagyom rá. – Mind követünk el hibákat fiatalon.

\- Emlékszel is te arra.

\- Jogos – bólintok rá. – Akkor még más számított hibának. A fiatalkorról meg annyit, hogy abban az időben az volt a várható élettartam, ami most fiatal kornak számít. De ebbe most ne menjünk bele.

\- Igazad van. Túl késő van már a világmegváltáshoz. Megyek is, és hagylak pihenni.

\- Na végre – nevetem el magam. – Még egy kicsit feltartasz, holnap zombinak néznek a diákjaim.

\- És milyen messze járnának az igazságtól – csóválja a fejét, miközben feláll, és kikísérem. Gyorsan elköszönünk, még nézem, ahogy beül a kocsijába és elhajt, majd visszamegyek a lakásba.

Míg letusolok, magamban jókat mosolygok azon, hogy Joe mennyire hajlamos komolyan venni a kis szópárbajokat, amiket vívunk. Pedig csak apró játékok, semmi más. Mint Tessával annak idején. Bár vele nem egyszer leszedtük egymásról a keresztvizet, annyira belemelegedtünk a veszekedésbe. Mégis… nem volt komoly, és ezt mindketten tudtuk. Talán most Joe is tudja. Sosem piszkálni akarom, csak ugratni, vagy éppen rávenni arra, hogy kimondjon dolgokat, amiket nem kellene tovább magában hurcolnia. Ha még nem jött rá erre, majd rájön előbb vagy utóbb.

Mindenesetre szeretem az ilyen nyugodt estéket, mikor csak úgy beszélgetünk, és nem kell tényleg megváltanunk a világot. Eltűnődöm, hogy mi lenne, ha egy ilyen kellemes este után egy alkalommal nem engedném Joe-t hazamenni, de aztán csak megrázom a fejem, hogy visszatérjek a valóságba. Bolond gondolat, csak hazavágnék vele egy barátságot, és legkevésbé sem az a célom. Inkább gyorsan megtörölközöm, és gyorsan ágyba teszem magam, mielőtt másnap a srácok tényleg azt hiszik, zombi vagyok. És bár tényleg messze állnának az igazságtól, jobb is így. Még egy kicsit szórakozom ezen a gondolaton, aztán szépen lassan elalszom.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő hetekben Joe lassan megnyugszik, gondolom időközben Duncan is beszélt a fejével. Ő is sokat tud segíteni neki, csak mások a módszerei, mint nekem. Kevésbé drasztikus.

Szóval az életünk lassan visszazökken a megszokott kerékvágásba. Tanítok, esténként, ha van időm, benézek a bárba, dumálunk. Néha csak kettesben, de legtöbbször Duncan is ott van, így hárman váltjuk meg a világot.

Egyik nap azonban, magam sem tudom, hogy miért, rögtön munka után benézek a bárba. Korán van még, de tudom, Joe már ott van. Ilyenkor szokott egy kis rendet rakni, felmérni a készleteit, előkészülni az esti nyüzsgésre. Mikor azonban belépek, látom, hogy valami megint nincs rendben. Joe az egyik asztalnál ül, egy wiskhys pohárral a kezében.

\- Kár, hogy én nem érzem messziről, mikor jöttök – néz fel, mikor odaérek hozzá.

\- Miért, bezártad volna előttem az ajtót? – nézek rá felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Nem, most kivételesen nem.

\- Mi a baj? – nézek rá értetlenül.

\- Négy napja semmi hírem Amyről – húzza el a száját.

\- Joe, négy nap nem a világ – ülök le vele szemben.

\- Én ezt értem, Methos – csattan fel. – Az egy dolog, hogy én nem érem el, megértem, hogy a múltkor elege lett belőlem egy időre, nem is zaklatnám. De se egy jelentés, semmi… ennyi időt nem szoktunk kihagyni két jelentés között.

\- Ez igaz – veszem komolyan én is a dolgot.

\- Ha minden nap nem is, de azért kétnaponta szoktunk egy rövid beszámolót rögzíteni a rendszerben.

\- Tudom. De talán csak… el kellett utaznia valahova. Tudod… hektikus ez az élet.

\- Akkor is ír egy jelentést. Ha máshogy nem, telefonról pár mondatot, hogy épp hol vannak. Ez a szabály.

\- Ti meg a szabályaitok – csóválom meg a fejem.

\- Na azért ti sem panaszkodhattok – néz rám morcosan.

\- Methos, segítened kell! Meg kell találnom! – vált hangnemet egy másodperccel később. A szemében már csak aggodalmat és könyörgést látok.

\- Mégis hogyan? Kérdezzem körbe az ismerős halhatatlanokat, hogy nem látták-e véletlenül valahol?

\- Befejeznéd a marháskodást? – csattan fel.

\- Oké, befejezem – hajtok fejet. – De mit tehetnék? Ha nincs jelentés arról, hogy merre jár, hogy találhatnánk meg? Kicsit nagy a világ, és egy halhatatlan után bárhova mehetett. Egyáltalán kire állítottad?

\- Mintha ez rajtam múlna…

\- Joe, ne etess! – nézek rá számonkérőn. – Van olyan szavad a szervezetben, hogy valami könnyű melót szerezz Amynek. Vagy tévednék?

\- Nem – húzza el a száját. – Épp ezért aggaszt az eltűnése.

\- Szóval kit figyel?

\- Duncan egyik barátnőjét.

\- Mert olyan sok van a kölyöknek, mi? – nevetem el magam. - Claudia? – vetem fel az első nevet, ami eszembe jut. Lehetne még Amanda is, de azt hiszem, Joe annál jobban szeretni a lányát.

\- Igen – ismeri be egy fintorral.

\- Az tényleg könnyű melónak tűnik. Claudia elérhető?

\- Ezt kérdezd meg Duncantől – vonja meg a vállát. – Érdekes lenne, ha én felhívnám Claudiát, hogy nem látta-e a figyelőjét valahol.

\- Az tényleg érdekes lenne. De nem hinném, hogy bele akarod keverni ebbe Duncant, különben most ő ülne itt a helyemen.

\- Nem, tényleg nem akarom, hogy erről most tudjon.

\- Remek – sóhajtok. – Köszönöm a megtisztelő lehetőséget. Kivel is tudnánk felhívatni Claudiát? – tűnődöm el.

\- Mit akarsz tőle? – néz rám értetlenül Joe.

\- Hogy játssza el nekem a Holdfényszonátát – csóválom meg a fejem. - Mégis mit akarhatnék? Ha ő sem elérhető, akkor valószínűleg együtt keveredtek bajba. Claudia még mindig homokba dugja a fejét, ezáltal kiszolgáltatott és sebezhető. És mivel Amy apja lánya, könnyen közbeavatkozhatott, ha Claudia veszélybe került. Két nagyjából egykorú fiatal lány könnyen közel kerülhet egymáshoz minden szabályzat ellenére.

\- Ez igaz. Van valami ötleted?

\- Persze, hogy van. Fogok egy telefont, és telefonálok.

\- Kinek?

\- Claudiának, természetesen. Csak előbb meg kell szereznem a számát. Adj nekem egy órát! – mondom Joe-nak, majd fejcsóválva felállok.

\- Hova mész?

\- Joe… ne kérdezz semmit, annál előbb itt vagyok, oké? – nézek rá felvont szemöldökkel, mire csak megrázza a fejét. – És ne csinálj hülyeséget, míg vissza nem jövök, rendben? – kérdezem, de a választ már nem várom meg, kisétálok a bárból.

A terv rémesen egyszerű. Meg kell látogatnom Duncant, és egy percre el kell valahogy távolítanom a telefonjától, ennyi az egész. Csak reménykedek, hogy a szerencse ezúttal is mellém szegődik, mint a történelem folyamán elég sokszor.

\- Methos, muszáj neked sötétben settenkedni? – kérdezi morcosan MacLeod, mikor felrántja előttem az ajtót.

\- Én nem settenkedtem, épp kopogni akartam. Legközelebb majd tűzijátékot tartok a parton, hogy észrevedd, hogy csak én jövök – vonok vállat, miközben nem kerüli el a figyelmemet, hogy a fotelba hajítja a kardját. Nagyon helyes, legyen csak óvatos, így más sem lepheti meg.

\- Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

\- Csak gondoltam megnézlek, rendben visszatértél-e a nyaralásról.

\- Nyaralás… két hétig szakadt az eső – fintorog immár békülékenyebben.

\- Most úgy csinálsz, mint aki nem ismeri a szülőföldjét. Ebben az időben mindig esik. Ez a skót klíma.

\- Igaz. De már honvágyam volt. Nem volt kedvem tavaszig várni.

\- És nem csináltál néhány fotót? Rég jártam azon a környéken. Te még meg sem születtél – ugratom, de nem vesz komolyan.

\- Csak a telefonomon van pár – adja azt a választ, amire tulajdonképpen számítottam.

\- Sebaj, megteszi – vonok vállat. – Megnézhetem?

\- Persze – hagyja rám, és előveszi a telefonját.

\- Iszunk közben egy sört?

\- Még valami? – forgatja meg a szemét.

\- Nem, ennyi elég lesz a szívélyes vendéglátásból – nevetem el magam, átveszem a telefont, amit közben felém nyújt, és még el sem lépett tőlem, de már a telefonkönyvében vagyok. Elég csupán néhány másodperc, hogy a zsebembe készített cetlire felírjam a két telefonszámot, így mire visszaér, már nem is láthat semmi gyanúsat.

Megnézegetjük a képeket, beszélgetünk közben Skóciáról, és ahogy lassan elfogy a sörünk, el is köszönök tőle. Nem veszi fel a villámlátogatásomat, megszokta már tőlem a váratlan, szeszélyes húzásokat, így csak kikísér, én pedig beülök a kocsiba, és elindulok.

Már útközben próbálom hívni Claudia mindkét számát, de mindkettőn csak a hangposta válaszol. Ez nem túl jó jel, csóválom meg a fejem, miközben a neten rákeresek arra, hogy Claudia merre koncertezik mostanában. A honlapján találok egy menetrendet, miszerint négy nap múlva New Yorkban lenne egy koncertje, így szintén még a kocsiból foglalok két jegyet az éjfél előtt induló repülőre. Az, hogy mindeközben nem okozok tömegbalesetet az úton, csak a vakszerencsémnek köszönhető, így végül leparkolok a bár előtt.

Joe már játszik, mikor belépek, de éberen figyel, így azonnal észrevesz, és csak egy biccentéssel jelzi, hogy mindjárt jön.

Még nincsenek sokan, így leülök egy üres asztalhoz, és két számmal később Joe leteszi a gitárt, és letelepszik hozzám.

\- Mit szólnál egy new yorki kiránduláshoz?

\- Mikor?

\- Nagyjából… három óra múlva – nézek az órámra.

\- Akkor nem kéne indulnunk? – ráncolja a homlokát.

\- De, kéne – bólintok rá.

\- Mehetünk – áll fel határozottan. Ezt is szeretem benne. Ha tudja, mit akar, akkor azt tűzön-vízen át keresztülviszi. Csak elmosolyodom, és kifele indulunk. Még vált pár szót Jackkel a pultban, és már a kocsimban is ülünk.

Nekem mindig van egy kis menekülőcsomag az autómban, benne pár váltás ruha, egy törölköző, egyéb apróságok, így csak Joe-hoz kell elugranunk, hogy gyorsan összedobja ugyanezt, aztán irány a repülőtér. Próbálom még hívni Claudiát, de hasonló eredménnyel, mint korábban, így most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy indokolt lesz a kiruccanásunk.

\- Szóval, mire jutottál? – néz rám türelmetlenül és aggódva Joe.

\- Mint látod, Claudia is eltűnt.

\- Talán csak nem kíváncsi a rajongóira – bizakodik Joe.

\- Szerinted MacLeodnak azt a számát adja meg, amit a rajongóinak?

\- Igazad van. Ez nem jelent sok jót. Lehet, hogy… már nem is él.

\- Az ő hozzáállásával… minden nap ajándék. Az első pillanattól elutasítja még a tényt is, hogy halhatatlan.

\- De ha… összeakadt valakivel… arról tudnunk kéne – gondolkodik. – Hisz nem… csak Amytől kellene érkezzen egy jelentés, hanem a másik figyelőtől is.

\- Claudiára nem kerestél rá, csak Amyre – emlékeztetem.

\- Igaz – veszi elő a telefonját, és belép a rendszerbe.

\- Semmi – néz rám két perccel később.

\- Ez nem jelent semmit – sóhajtok. – Ha Claudiát megölték, és Amyt elkapták, akkor a másik figyelőt is elkaphatták.

\- Kösz a bíztatást, Methos. Az optimizmusodért szeretlek.

\- Csak próbálok racionálisan gondolkodni.

\- Tudom. Csak nem vagyok nyugodt.

\- Megértem. De… megoldjuk – bíztatom egy halvány mosollyal. – Hidd el, ezt is megoldjuk.

\- Megint belekevertelek – húzza el a száját. – És megint hagytad magad.

\- Kell egy kis izgalom, tudod – ugratom. Mit mondjak? Hogy eszem ágában sincs magára hagyni a bajban? Úgysem hinné el. Marad a mindig kissé cinikus poénkodás, ezt már úgyis megszokta tőlem. – Az ilyenek nélkül unalmas az életem.

\- Bár az enyém lenne az – csóválja meg a fejét, miközben odaérünk a reptérre.

Amíg várunk az indulásra, Joe lassan magába roskad. Nem igazán tudom eldönteni, hogy elkezdjem-e nyugtatgatni, mert ismerem már annyira, hogy tudjam, két percen belül összekapnánk. Ilyenkor ingerült, és ugrik az első szóra. Inkább hagyom, hogy az adatbázist bogarássza, addig is elfoglalja magát.

A gépen viszont már iszonyúan feszült, így inkább a gyakorlatiasabb dolgok fele próbálom terelni a figyelmét.

\- Hol állunk neki a keresésnek? – vetem fel a kérdést.

\- Az egyetlen biztos kiindulópont a koncertterem – tűnődik el. – Hisz még azt sem tudjuk hol lakott.

\- Pedig ha elkapták, akkor a legvalószínűbb, hogy a két pont között történt valahol – bólintok rá.

\- Akkor reggel odamegyünk, és megpróbálunk puhatolózni.

\- Azt hiszik majd, hogy két eszement rajongó vagyunk, és nem mondanak semmit.

\- Ezt bízd rám, Adam. Lehet, hogy te jól forgatod a kardot, de az én modorom megnyerőbb.

\- Na persze – nevetem el magam, pedig tudom, mindig jó benyomást tesz az emberekre, és tényleg neki lesz több esélye bármilyen információt szerezni. – Rendben, rád bízom – mosolygok még rá, és a továbbiakban próbálok inkább lélekben felkészülni arra, ami ránk várhat.

Hajnali kettőkor száll le a gépünk New Yorkban, így taxiba szállunk, és egy hotel fele indulunk, de Joe kifakad.

\- Én reggelig megőrülök, Adam!

\- Mégis mit csinálhatnánk?

\- Nézzünk körül!

\- Mégis hol?

\- A koncertterem környékén.

\- Legyen – adom meg magam, így bemondjuk az új címet a taxisnak, aki bár furán néz ránk, irányt vált, és a megadott címre visz minket.

\- Azt sem tudjuk, milyen irányba induljunk – nézek körül tanácstalanul, mikor a kocsi elhajt mi pedig ott maradunk a kihalt, sötét utcán. – Keressünk elhagyatottabb helyeket – sóhajtok. – Reggelig fogunk bolyongani.

\- Majd szólj, ha elfáradtál – gúnyolódik Joe egy kicsit, pedig ez nem nekem fog gondot okozni. Inkább veszek egy nagy levegőt, előveszem a telefonom, és aktiválom a gps-t. Miután beazonosítottam, hol vagyunk, feltérképezem a környékbeli szállodákat, és megnézem a térképen, melyik úton van park vagy egyéb elhagyatottabb szakasz.

\- Gyere! – hívom Joe-t, és elindulunk az egyik irányba.

\- Mit is keresünk? – kérdezi.

\- Joe, ne csinálj úgy, mint aki nyeretlen kétéves a szakmában – nézek rá már én is egy kicsit morcosan. – Nagyon jól tudod, mit keresünk. Kiégett lámpákat, törött üvegeket, égésnyomot, azt már nem is mondom, hogy alvadt vért, ebben a koromsötétben úgysem látnánk meg. Legvalószínűbb, hogy a parkban találunk valamit, de túlélőkészletet nem hoztam, így zseblámpám sincs. A sötétben pedig még nem látok, de ígérem a következő ötszáz évben megtanulom.

\- Majd guvasztjuk a szemünket – mondja, és amennyire képes, gyorsít a léptein, mintha bármivel is előbbre lennénk azáltal, hogy esetleg megtaláljuk a helyszínt.

Ahogy beljebb érünk a parkban, már messziről kiszúrok egy sötétebb részt, ahol nem égnek az út mellett álló lámpák.

\- Erre – mutatom az irányt Joe-nak, aki most, hogy belátható távolságba került valami felfedezés, inkább lassít. Szeretné elodázni, hogy megtudjon valami rosszat. Ahogy közelebb érek, csak sóhajtok. Az üvegszilánkok csillognak a holdfényben a járda mellett, ahogy néhány lámpabúra szétrobbant, az út melletti padnak csak a beton részei árválkodnak, gondolom a fa annyira megpörkölődött, hogy el is vitték. Mellette itt-ott megfeketedett a fű.

\- Mire következtetsz? – néz rám Joe kétségbeesve.

\- Arra, hogy Claudiát megölték.

\- Biztos, hogy őt?

\- Joe – forgatom meg a szemem. – Az a lány egyszer nem vett kardot a kezébe. Még a gondolatától is irtózott. Mit gondolsz, bármilyen kezdővel is hozta össze a sorsa, lehetett bármi esélye?

\- De miért avatkozott volna be Amy?

\- Talán pont azért, mert felmérte az esélyeket. Talán valahogy meg akarta szöktetni Claudiát.

\- És a másik figyelő?

\- Joe, nem vagyok látnok, halvány fogalmam sincs, mi történt itt. Egy dolgot tudok, amit találtunk, tipikus nyomai a serkentésnek, tehát nagy valószínűséggel meghalt itt egy halhatatlan. Pont. Ennyi információ áll rendelkezésünkre. Ha akarod, keresünk egy szállodát, és megpróbálok bejutni valami rendőrségi adatbázisba, hátha találunk valamit, de addig nem tudunk többet.

\- Rendben, menjünk – adja meg magát, és folytatjuk az utunkat át a parkon.

A hotelben, amiről úgy tippeljük, hogy Claudia is lakott, kiveszünk egy szobát. Nem szentelünk túl nagy figyelmet annak, hogy a recepciós furán néz ránk, mi tudjuk, hogy nem sok időt fogunk tölteni abban a szobában, egyszerűen csak kell egy főhadiszállás.

Ahogy felérünk, előveszem a laptopom, és bekapcsolom. A rendőrségi adatbázisokba általában gyerekjáték bejutni, és még csak észre sem veszik, így egy fél órával később már a jelentések között bogarászok.

\- Múlt éjjel történt - nézek fel Joe-ra, mikor rátalálok arra, amit kerestem.

\- Mi történt? – ül oda mellém az ágy szélére.

\- Két áldozatot találtak a parkban a hajnali kocogók, egy lefejezett fekete nőt, és egy szíven szúrt fehér férfit. Az elkövetés időpontja éjfél és egy óra közé tehető. A gyilkos eszköz feltehetően egy jó nagy és jó éles kés.

\- Azzal nem lehet lefejezni valakit. Nem így – zsörtölődik Joe, mert az némi megkönnyebbülést jelent számára, hogy Amy nincs az áldozatok között. – A férfi áldozatot azonosították?

\- Nem – olvasom tovább a jelentést. – Nincsenek iratai, az ujjlenyomata nem szerepel a rendszerben. Minő meglepetés. De van egy jellegzetes tetoválása… - köszörülöm meg a torkom, és Joe csak sóhajtva megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Beszélek a központtal. Titkosítsák ezt a jelentést vagy csináljanak vele, amit akarnak, mert ebből balhé lehet.

\- Rendben, intézkedj! – hagyom rá, és visszasüllyedek a jelentésbe. Semmi egyéb hasznos információt nem találok benne, az egyetlen, ami segíthetne, ha azonosítanák a halott figyelőt, és akkor talán az ő utolsó jelentéseiből kitalálhatnánk, merre tovább.

\- Utánajárnak – lép vissza hozzám Joe egy negyed órával később. – Reggelre tudni fogjuk, hogy ki volt, és kit figyelt.

\- Akkor már okosabbak leszünk. De most van két-három óránk aludni. Joe… - nézek rá rosszallón, mikor elhúzza a száját. – Az ügyünknek ártasz, ha holnap olyan leszel, mint a mosogatórongy. Használható állapotban van rád szükségem! – mondom szigorúan, mire megint kezdi elfutni a pulykaméreg, de nem hagyom szóhoz jutni. – Tudod mit? Én most letusolok, ágyba teszem magam, te pedig azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, de gondold át, hogy a virrasztással segítesz többet a lányodnak, vagy azzal, ha holnap éber és felkészült leszel – mondom, és tényleg bevonulok a fürdőbe.

Tudom, hogy megint drasztikus voltam, de nem tehetek róla, én már csak ilyen vagyok. És amúgy is tudom, hogy vannak helyzetek, mikor a határozott hang többet segít, mintha nekiállok rimánkodni. Igaz, hogy utálnak érte, de legalább hatékony.

Gyorsan megfürdök, és visszamegyek a szobába. Joe ugyanott ül, ahol magára hagytam, így odalépek hozzá.

\- Joe… megoldjuk, hidd el! Segítek. Ketten együtt megtaláljuk Amyt. Fürödj meg gyorsan, és pihenj egy kicsit! Kell… valami segítség? – kérdezem óvatosan, mert tudom, hogy távol az otthon praktikusan kialakított környezetétől lehetnek nehézségei.

\- Megoldom – sóhajt végül, majd feláll, és bevonul a fürdőbe, én pedig ellentétben az ígéretemmel visszatérek a rendőrségi jelentésekhez, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve rákeresek Claudia nevére.

\- Van itt még valami – nézek Joe-ra, mikor előkerül.

\- Mit találtál? – kérdezi kíváncsian.

\- Claudia három nappal ezelőtt feljelentést tett egy ismeretlen férfi ellen, aki követi és zaklatja. Egy begőzölt rajongónak tartották, de felvették a jegyzőkönyvet.

\- Van fantomkép is – ráncolja a homlokát Joe, ahogy szemügyre veszi a középkorú férfit a képen. – Ismerős?

\- Nekem nem, de ez nem jelent semmit. Nem ismerhetek minden halhatatlant, ha egyáltalán ő az, akit keresünk, és nem csak véletlen egybeesés. Mindenesetre össze kéne vetni a képet a figyelő-adatbázissal, hátha segít.

\- És mindent én csináljak? – néz rám morcosan, mire kis híján elnevetem magam. – Neked ugyanúgy van hozzáférésed az adatbázishoz.

\- Jól van, ráindítok egy keresőt, de az eltarthat egy darabig. Pihenjünk, úgyis csipog, ha talál valamit.

\- Rendben – hagyja rám Joe, és eldől az ágyon, de ahogy rásandítok, látom, hogy üveges szemmel fogja bámulni a plafont, míg nem találunk valamit, amin tovább indulhatunk. Én mindenesetre megpróbálok kicsit szunyókálni, elvégre, amit mondtam Joe-nak igaz, holnap szükségünk lesz a tiszta fejre, ha nem akarunk valami kis gikszeren elbukni. Márpedig nem akarunk, főleg, mert Amy élete múlhat rajta, így lassan lehunyom a szemem, és próbálok kiűzni minden aggasztó gondolatot a fejemből, és nem sokkal később el is szunnyadok.


	3. Chapter 3

Alig egy órát szunyókálhatok, mikor csipog a gépem, jelezve, hogy talált egyezést. Felkönyökölök és veszek egy nagy levegőt, hogy magamhoz térjek. Egy pillanatra eszembe jut, hogy rosszabb helyzetekben is sikerült már elaludnom, mint például csaták előtt egy sereg káoszában, de felébredni, visszatérni a valóságba ugyanolyan durva mindig, minden alkalommal.

Odalépek az asztalhoz, és visszahozom a gépet az ágyba, és már Joe is éberen figyel mellettem.

\- Charles Bilden – olvassa a nevet, majd rám néz. – Hallottál már róla?

\- Nem én – rázom meg a fejem. - De nem csoda, alig múlt háromszáz.

\- Szinte még gyerek, mi? – húzza el a száját, majd rákeresünk a figyelőjére is, akiben felismerjük a parkban talált áldozatot. Matthew Carsennek hívták. – Nézzünk bele a jelentéseibe – pillant rám Joe, így megnyitom a figyelő utolsó jelentését.

Mindketten olvasni kezdjük, így nagyjából egyszerre érünk oda, ahol leírja, hova fészkelte be magát Bilden. A külvárosban talált egy elhagyatott raktárépületet, távol mindentől és mindenkitől, ahol tulajdonképpen bármit megtehet, a kutya nem veszi észre.

\- Menjünk! – nézz rám Joe, de csak megcsóválom a fejem.

\- Olvassuk végig, Joe! Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket. Tudnunk kéne róla, ha esetleg nincs egyedül.

\- Olvasd, addig én elkészülök, és hívok egy taxit – elégedetlenkedik, mire rábólintok. Elvégre én egy perc alatt indulásra kész leszek, csak húzok egy farmert, egy cipőt, és mehetünk. Inkább tényleg átnézem Carsen jelentését, mielőtt még a saját vesztünkbe rohanunk.

Végül nem találok benne semmi gyanúsat, így negyed órával később már a taxiban ülünk. A sofőr nem örül, hogy hajnalok hajnalán kirángatjuk a világvégére, de hát ő is pénzből él, így egy kis hiszti közepette elindulunk.

Végül egy utcával arrébb megállítjuk, hogy ne keltsünk túl korán feltűnést. Na nem mintha én meg tudnám lepni Bildent, de azért mégis biztosabbnak érezzük így. A taxi menekülésszerűen távozik, mintha érezné a levegőben a közelgő veszedelmet.

\- Érzed? – sandít rám Joe, de még elég távol vagyunk, így csak megrázom a fejem, és lassan, végig szorosan a fal mellett elindulunk. Néhány perccel később csak veszek egy nagy levegőt, mire Joe rám pillant, és ennyiből is tudja, mit jelent. Egyre erősebb bennem a borzongás, érzem, hogy méterről méterre közeledünk.

Mikor megtaláljuk azt az épületet, amiről Carsen beszél a jelentéseiben, csak óvatosan kukucskálunk be az ablakon. A hangár méretű helyiség belátható részeiben nem látunk senkit, de ettől persze nem bízzuk el magunkat.

\- Bemegyünk? – kérdezi Joe feszülten.

\- Ezért jöttünk el idáig, nem? – vonok vállat, mire csak megforgatja a szemét.

\- Inkább menjünk! – mondja, és utána indulok, miközben ellenőrzöm a kardomat. Nem mintha nem tettem volna meg párszor, mióta elindultunk, egyszerűen csak biztonságérzetet ad ez a rutinszerű mozdulat. A fém hűvös érintése, és a tudat, hogy évezredek óta számtalanszor húzott már ki a bajból.

A hodály ajtaja legnagyobb meglepetésünkre simán kinyílik, és mintha csak sejtené, hogy lopakodni akarunk, még csak nem is nyikorog. Óvatosan becsukjuk magunk mögött, aztán körülnézünk.

\- Merre? – kérdezi Joe, de a borzongató érzés a lelkemben nem GPS, így csak vállat vonok, szemügyre veszem a hatalmas fémládákkal megrakott polcokat, és elindulok közöttük.

Óvatosan haladunk, próbálunk figyelni a környezetünkre, hogy ne lephessen meg minket senki, így csak lassan haladunk a polcok között. Pár perccel később túljutunk a polcokon, mögöttük üres a helyiség hátsó része.

\- Istenem! – torpan meg mellettem Joe, ahogy a leghátsó sarokban egy székhez kötözve meglátja a lányát. Csak elkapom a karját, mikor elindulna felé.

\- Óvatosan! – figyelmeztetem, de csúnyán néz rám, így végül engedem, had menjen, csak én figyelek a környezetünkre, amíg odaérünk.

\- Amy – fogja meg Joe a lány kezét, de eszméletlennek tűnik. Odalépek én is, kitapintom a pulzusát, és megkönnyebbülök, hogy még él. Ahogy alaposabban szemügyre veszem, látom, hogy a tarkóján a hajából csordogál a vér. Ezen kívül is számos sérülést látok rajta, sok kék-zöld foltot, horzsolást, de ez tűnik igazán veszélyesnek. A jobb karján hatalmas lila folt és be is van dagadva, gyanítok alatta egy csúnya törést. Mindebből arra következtetek, hogy Bilden nagyon meg akart tudni tőle valamit. Viszont, ha megtudta volna, a lány már nem élne.

\- Leütötte – nézek fel Joe-ra. - Talán mikor észrevette, hogy jövünk.

\- Szabadítsuk ki, és tűnjünk el innen – néz rám esdeklőn Joe, de csak megrázom a fejem.

\- Tudja, hogy itt vagyok, nem tudunk meglépni.

\- Milyen igaz – kapjuk fel a fejünket egy ismeretlen hangra, és mikor megfordulunk, meglátjuk Bildent kisétálni a polcok közül. – Nocsak, nocsak… csak nem a felmentő sereg? – néz végig rajtunk lekicsinylőn.

\- Mit akart tőle? – kérdezi dühösen Joe.

\- Csak választ kapni néhány nagyon egyszerű kérdésre. De talán… maga is elmondhatná nekem. Gyanítom… egy csónakban eveznek.

\- Nem tudom, miről beszél – hárítja el bosszúsan Joe.

\- Hát persze… ő is így kezdte – pillant egy negédes mosollyal Amyre. – Ahány „nem tudom, miről beszél", annyi pofon. Hm… egészen jól bírta. Bár húsz fölött már nem számoltam.

\- Menjen a pokolba! – förmed rá Joe.

\- Ó, az még odébb van egy kicsit – vigyorog Bilden. Igazi pszichopata mosolya van, gondolom magamban, és mint ilyen kiszámíthatatlan. – Előbb rájövök, mi a fene folyik itt.

\- Arról ne is álmodjon! – rázza meg a fejét határozottan Joe.

\- Gondoltam, hogy ezt mondja. De magával is nagyon szívesen eljátszadozom. Bár… a kis hölggyel némileg élvezetesebb volt.

\- Ahhoz nekem is lenne néhány szavam – szállok be én is a beszélgetésbe.

\- Azt mindjárt gondoltam – villan rám a szeme. – Bár nem tudom, mi a pokolért véded őket, de ajánlok egy üzletet! Ha legyőzöl… hm… nos, akkor jól jártatok, vihetitek a kicsikét. Ha nem… úgyis kiszedem valamelyikből, amit tudni akarok, és akkor már nem akadályozhatsz meg.

\- Ahhoz nem a szádnak kéne járni – sóhajtok.

\- Ezt vegyem úgy, hogy elfogadod az ajánlatom?

\- Mintha lenne választásom – húzom elő a kardom, majd ő is követi a példámat.

\- Akkor lássuk, mit tudsz! – int hívogatóan, mire közelebb lépek hozzá.

Próbálom felmérni az esélyeket, miközben egymás körül körözünk. Eszemben sincs túl hamar rátámadni, inkább húzom az idegeit.

\- Na mi lesz? – méreget türelmetlenül.

\- Én nem sietek sehova. Ráérek – nézek rá hanyagul.

\- És a kislány? – vet egy pillantást Amyre.

\- A kislány erős. Kibírja, amíg itt bohóckodunk.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Nem lenne jobb előbb túl lenni rajta, és kórházba vinni? Reccsentek itt-ott a csontjai, miközben beszélgettünk – próbál hergelni, de eszemben sincs a szövegétől felkapni a vizet. Ez a legfontosabb. Az ellenfél bármit mond bárkiről és bármiről, nem hagyhatom, hogy kibillentsen az egyensúlyomból.

\- Vagy attól félsz, hogy túl korán felfeded a lapjaidat? – cukkol tovább, de csak elmosolyodom. Igen, sokan azt hiszik, hogy azzal, ha ők indítják a támadást, felfedik a képességeiket és a gyengeségeiket az ellenfélnek, és sok mester még a mai napig is ezt tanítja a tanítványainak. Várd meg, hogy a másik támadjon. Csak arra nem gondol senki, hogy ezt milyen remekül lehet félrevezetésre is használni. Ha indítasz egy gyenge, középszerű támadást, az ellenfeled azonnal lebecsül, és ezt alkalomadtán könnyedén ki tudod használni. Nekem is ez a tervem, ahogy rátámadok.

\- Ez minden, amire képes vagy? – kérdezi gúnyosan Bilden, mikor hárítja a támadásomat.

\- Ez jutott nekem – vonok vállat. – Bizonyítsd be, hogy te jobb vagy! – ajánlom, és nem is kell sokáig várnom a támadására. Könnyedén hárítom, semmivel sem mutat nagyobb affinitást a technikai bravúrokra, mint az én első támadásom. Egy darabig kóstolgatjuk egymást, felváltva indítunk egy-egy támadást, de míg én könnyedén hárítom, ő megdolgozik azért, hogy adott esetben visszaszorítson, és ez egyre jobban bosszantja. Persze ezt megint szövegeléssel próbálja elütni.

\- Már tudom, miért csinálod - méreget.

\- És megosztod velem is a bölcsességet?

\- Azt hiszed, ha legyőzöd a csúnya, gonosz sárkányt, akkor az öreg neked adja a királykisasszony kezét.

Egy pillantást vetek az „öregre", és látom, hogy sík ideg. Egyrészt halálra aggódja magát Amyért, aki még mindig nem tért magához, másrészt dühíti Binden szövegelése.

\- Nem hinném, hogy a királykisasszony kezének van bármi köze ahhoz, hogy mi itt elszórakoztatjuk egymást. Az apja annak adja, akinek akarja – vonok vállat, mire csak vigyorog, és újra rám támad. Kezd hevesebb lenni, de nem hat meg fele. Sőt, kicsit inkább már unom, így kap egy határozottabb hárítást, amitől hanyatt vágódik.

\- Ez mi volt? – néz rám dühösen.

\- Kis technikai bemutató - vonok vállat, de Joe-nak úgy tűnik, elfogy a türelme.

\- Adam, én tudom, hogy veszettül élvezed a játszadozást, de Amynek orvosra lenne szüksége! – mondja türelmetlenül.

\- Hm… a leendő após szava parancs – nevetem el magam nem túl vidáman, és tudom, ideje komolyan venni a küzdelmet. Végül azt is teszem, így pár percen belül Binden már levegő után kapkod, és egyre nehezebben hárít. Látom már a szemében a felismerést, hogy lebecsült, de innen már nincs visszaút. Gyűlölök harcolni, jó ideje csak akkor teszem, ha muszáj, de tudom, van az a pont ami után már minden automatikus. A mozdulatok sokszor úgy jönnek, hogy nem is emelkednek a tudatosság szintjére, egyszerűen csak megteszem őket. Így van ez Binden utolsó támadásánál is, ösztönösen kitérek előle, és villámgyorsan visszapördülve teszem meg a végzetes csapást.

Régi ismerősként fogadom a következő pillanatban beálló tapinthatóan sűrű csendet, ami csak bejelenti a közelgő káoszt. Ösztönösen engedem el a kardom, volt már időm kitapasztalni, hogy ilyenkor jobb, ha nincs a kezemben fém, ami vezeti az elektromosságot.

A serkentés néhány másodperce pokol. Többek között emiatt is szoktam le az állandó küzdelmekről. Nincs nekem erre szükségem. Nem csak a látvány olyan, mintha megmarkolnám a magasfeszültséget, hanem az érzés is. Lángol az egész testem, és a vakító fehérség kiégeti az agyam. Nem érdemes küzdeni ellene, csak annál rosszabb. Megadón várom a végét, hogy aztán összeessek, mint egy krumpliszsák.

\- Methos! Methos ébredj! – eszmélek Joe hangjára, így lassan kinyitom a szemem. Nehéz, mintha betonból lenne, és egy pillanatig még nehezen fókuszálok az arcára. – Térj magadhoz, kórházba kell vinnünk Amyt!

\- És mégis hogy? Lopjak neked egy kocsit? – nézek rá, de még forog körülöttem a világ.

\- Az ötlet nem rossz, mikor indulsz? – mérgelődik.

\- A kedvedért még ezt is, Joe Dawson – ülök fel még kissé tompán, és még ülve megkeresem a kardom, de csak megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Hívok egy mentőt.

\- És mit mondasz nekik?

\- Methos, engem ez most nem érdekel. Majd… a szervezet megoldja – mondja, és már hívja is a mentőket, miközben én felállok.

A szervezet csak addig véd, amíg a hasznukra vagy, csóválom meg én is a fejem, de inkább nem mondom ki hangosan. Joe harminc éve él-hal a figyelőkért, úgysem venné tudomásul, hogy a szervezet bizonyos szempontból rosszabb, mint a maffia. Az egész többnyire érdekekről szól.

Lassan magamhoz térve odasétálok Amyhez. Még mindig nem tért magához, bár a pulzusa stabilnak tűnik. Csúnya a fejsérülése, amitől hasonlóan csúnya agyrázkódása lehet. Lehet, hogy napokig nem tér magához, és Joe-nak igaza van, biztosabb, ha csinálnak róla egy CT-t. A koponyaűri vérzés kegyetlen dolgokra képes. Ahogy vizsgálom a lányt, előbújik belőlem az orvos, de mielőtt még érvényesülhetne, meghallom a távolból a szirénát.

\- Joe…

\- Tűnj el, fedezlek – néz rám határozottan.

\- Biztos?

\- Menj már!

\- A kórházban találkozunk.

\- Rendben – bólint rá, így elsétálok a raktár másik része fele, ahol el tudok tűnni a limlomok között, végül pedig találok egy hátsó ajtót, amin ki tudok surranni.

Közben eltűnődöm, hogy Joe milyen jelentést ír majd ebből az egészből, már ha egyáltalán ír. Elvégre Bilden figyelője halott, nincs senki, aki lebuktathatna bennünket. Amyt egész egyszerűen elrabolta egy pszichopata, még az előtt, hogy Claudia belefutott volna Bildenbe, aki a harc után valahogy lefülelte a figyelőjét és megölte. A két ügynek semmi köze egymáshoz, és állítson valaki mást, Joe és Amy egybehangzó vallomása ellen úgysem tehet semmit. Már ha szegény kislány túléli. Bilden alaposan megkínozhatta, valószínűleg a figyelőkre volt kíváncsi. Amy viszont kemény csaj, és hűséges, mint az apja. Joe sem mondana semmit, bárhogy is kínoznák.

Mikor hallom, hogy a mentő szirénázva elhúz, pár utcával arrébb sétálok, hívok egy taxit, és bevitetem magam a városba. Ügyelek, hogy se a kórház, se a szállodánk közelébe ne menjünk, nehogy valaki is összefüggést találjon a dolgok között, és csak akkor hívom fel Joe-t, mikor már kiszálltam a taxiból.

Egy fél órával később találok rá a kórház folyosóján.

\- Még vizsgálják – pillant rám, és ahogy a sápadt arcára nézek, látom, nem kellene nyaggatnom.

\- Amy erős kislány, rendbe jön – szorítom meg a vállát, majd leülök mellé.

\- Köszönöm, Methos! – mondja, majd lehajtja a fejét.

\- Mégis mit? Laza küzdelem volt, ujjgyakorlat – próbálom ugratni. – Ahogy mondtad… majdhogynem élveztem.

\- De nélküled nem találtam volna meg időben – néz rám. – Az az állat halálra kínozta volna. És… bármilyen laza küzdelem… akkor is az életedet kockáztattad értünk. Nem először.

\- Hát, remélem utoljára! Nem szeretném, ha még egyszer ilyen hülyeségbe keverednétek.

\- Methos! Mi a pokolért nem hagyod, hogy megköszönjem? – néz rám mérgesen. Végletekig kimerült, és elmondhatatlanul aggódik a lányáért, így semmi kedve tolerálni a hülyeségeimet. Végül fejet hajtok.

\- Szívesen. Tudod, hogy számíthatsz rám. Bármikor.

\- Kösz – bólint még rá, aztán hallgatásba merülünk egészen addig, míg egy jó órával később Amyt betolják a szobájába.

Kifele jövet nem engedjük el az orvost, Joe kíméletlenül kifaggatja. Amynek, ahogy sejtettem, hatalmas agyrázkódása van, és ráadásul megrepedt a koponyája. Pár bordája eltörött, ahogy a jobb karja is, és számos csúnya zúzódása van. Jó néhány napba belekerülhet, míg magához tér, és ettől függetlenül is legalább három hétig itt tartják. Végül a doki némi rimánkodásra engedélyezi, hogy bemenjünk hozzá.

Joe bemegy a kórterembe, de én csak lassan megyek utána. Nem akarok betolakodni egy családi pillanatba, ugyanakkor magára sem akarom hagyni, hisz nagyon fáradt, és ezt ő máshogy éli meg, mint egy egészséges ember. Nem árt, ha vigyázok rá.

Egy negyed óráig tűröm, hogy az ágy szélén könyörögjön a lányának, hogy térjen magához, de aztán odalépek hozzá, és gyengéden a vállára teszem a kezem.

\- Joe, most már nem lesz semmi baj. Amy jó kezekben van. Fel fog épülni. De neked is pihenned kell! Ülj át ide a fotelba, és próbálj meg aludni! Addig vigyázok rá!

\- Nem hagyom magára – tiltakozik.

\- Nem azt kértem, hogy menj haza Párizsba, csak azt, hogy ülj ide a székbe! – győzködöm tovább. – Amynek is pihennie kell. Nyugodtan.

Végül egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedik, átül a fotelba, aztán rám néz.

\- Itt leszel addig?

\- Vigyázok rá – ígérem újra, mire megadja magát, és végre hátradől a székben. Tudom, hogy amíg bírja, le nem veszi a szemét a lányáról, de azt is, hogy hamarosan végleg legyőzi majd a fáradtság, és elalszik.

Egy fél órával később, ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy már mélyen alszik. Felállok a másik székből, és halkan az ablakhoz sétálok. Sok emelet magasan vagyunk, alattunk New York a mindennapos nyüzsgő életét éli. Sok ezer ember rohan a dolga után, csak nekünk korlátozódott be a világ erre a szobára.

Néha Amyre sandítok, a sápadt arcára, a testéből kiálló ilyen-olyan csövekre, és eltöprengek azon, milyen törékeny is egy ember. Sok ezerszer gondolkodtam már ezen, általában olyankor, mikor valaki, aki közel állt hozzám, hasonló állapotban feküdt előttem, mint most ez a kislány. Az emberek az orvosoktól várják a csodát, de az ő lehetőségeik korlátozottak. A csoda valahol máshol van. Még mi sem jöttünk rá, hogy hol. Hogy honnan származik. Kutatni kéne, sokszor gondoltam már erre is, de kockázatos. Hol? Hogyan? És mi lenne a vége? Mi lenne, ha rájönnénk a miértekre? Talán csak rossz célra fordítanák ezt is, mint minden mást. Mindig arra jutok, talán többet árt, mint használ, és itt abba is hagyom az agyalást. Inkább Amy értékeit figyelem a villódzó monitoron. Egyelőre nem változtak semmit, de megvallva az őszintét, huszonnégy órán belül nem is nagyon várok változást.

Néha halkan bejön egy orvos, vagy egy nővér, ellenőrizve a számokat, aztán lábujjhegyen kioson, hagyva Joe-t is aludni. Én közben a történteken gondolkodom. Azt megértem, hogy Bilden rákattant Claudiára, hisz a lehető legkönnyebb préda volt a lány. Bár én nem ölnék meg egy fegyvertelen embert, még akkor sem, ha halhatatlan, de ez Bilden dolga. Volt. Ő megtette, elég őrült volt hozzá. De hogy miért végzett a figyelőjével, és egyáltalán hogy vette észre őket? Bár gyanítom ebben Amy nagy szerepet játszott. Közbeavatkozhatott, hogy valahogy megvédje Claudiát, és ez a másik figyelőt is arra késztette, hogy lépjen valamit. Ezen már nem változtathatunk, sóhajtok végül.

Joe késő délután ébred fel, visszaül Amy mellé az ágyra, majd kérdőn rám néz.

\- Az állapota változatlan – tájékoztatom. – Ez még egy darabig így lesz. Agyrázkódás után normális az eszméletlenség. Megyek, szerzek valami vacsorát. Sietek vissza – mondom, mire rábólint, és én elindulok, hogy keressek egy büfét a környéken.

Gyorsan harapok valamit egy közeli gyorsétteremben, és Joe-nak is viszek egy szendvicset, meg egy kávét. Nehezen tudom beleimádkozni, de mikor végül sikerül, ezúttal én foglalom el a kényelmesebbik széket, és perceken belül elalszom.

Hajnalban ébredek, Joe még mindig az ágy szélén ül, és Amy kezét fogja.

\- Miért nem tér magához? – néz fel rám, mikor odalépek mellé.

\- Csúnyán fejbe vágták – sóhajtok. – Az agyrázkódás már csak ilyen. De ha felébredne, nagy fájdalmai lennének. Jobb is, ha még egy napot alszik, hidd el!

\- Biztos felébred?

\- Biztos – ígérem neki határozottan, mintha bármi ráhatásom is lenne. Joe is tudja ezt, így nem nyugszik meg egy cseppet sem. Feláll, és az ablakhoz sétál, így lassan utána megyek.

\- Nem hiába féltettem – néz ki a sötétségbe könnyes szemmel. - Úgy aggódtam érte… de azt mondta tud vigyázni magára… és most tessék! Azt sem tudom, felébred-e valaha. Adam… sosem bocsátom meg magamnak, ha valami…

\- Joe, nem lesz semmi baj! – szorítom meg a karját. – Tudom, hogy most is félted, de minden rendben lesz, hidd el! És… nem a te hibád, ami történt.

\- Előbb kellett volna keresnem! Ha nem várok négy napig, most…

\- Nem tudhattad, hogy bajban van.

\- Ez engem most nem vígasztal – szökik meg az egyik könnycsepp a szeméből, mire odalépek hozzá, és átkarolom a vállát.

\- Hé, Amynek most nem arra van szüksége, hogy sírj! – próbálom vigasztalni.

\- Tudom – mondja elcsukló hangon.

\- Fel fog ébredni. Csak idő kérdése – mondom, de úgy tűnik, megint rosszat szóltam.

\- Idő… van is neked fogalmad, mit jelent ez a szó – húzódik el tőlem, mire sóhajtok.

\- Joe, ezt ne most, kérlek! – kérem. - Egyikünknek sincs most szüksége erre. És hidd el, nálam jobban senki nem gyűlöli ezt a szót – biztosítom.

\- Tudom – látja be. – Ne haragudj, nem téged akartalak bántani. Főleg most, hogy annyit segítettél. Csak annyira félek…

\- Tudom. Bárcsak többet tehetnék! Úgy szeretnék segíteni – lépek mögé, és gyengéden a hátára teszem a kezem.

\- Már így is sokat tettél. Nélküled nem tudtam volna kihozni. Ha nem vagy velem, talán mindkettőnket megölt volna az az állat.

\- Ezen már túl vagyunk, ne is gondolj rá, Joe! Vége. És eddig minden szerencsésen alakult. Bízzunk benne, hogy kitart a szerencsénk, és Amy gyorsan talpra áll.

\- Tudod… - vesz egy mélye levegőt -, épp ennyi idős voltam, mint most Amy, mikor…

\- Tudom… ifjúkori botlás – idézem az ő korábbi szavait, hogy ne kelljen végigmondania. – Amy is túlesett a tűzkeresztségen. És bár tudom, hogy kemény, amin most keresztülmegy… hidd el, könnyebben megúszta, mint te. Ezen túl lesz, és ha mellette leszel, teljesen fel tudja dolgozni, és nem kell együtt élnie a következményeivel.

\- Ne is mondj ilyet! – néz rám elborzadva.

\- Csak azt akartam, hogy lásd a jó oldalát.

\- Adam, elmehetsz a sóhivatalba az okoskodásoddal! – csattan fel halkan.

\- Mindig elzavarsz, mikor nem tetszik, amit mondok – sóhajtok. – Nem megyek sehova. Szükséged van arra, hogy valaki melletted legyen.

\- Veled nem vagyok ki a vízből…

\- Hát ez a hálátlanság netovábbja – csóválom meg a fejem, megjátszva a felháborodást, de aztán visszafordulok felé. – Akkor sem hagylak magadra, és nyugodtan grimaszolhatsz, nem érdekel. Itt maradok veled. Majd reggel visszamegyek a szállodába megfürödni, és kajálni valamit, aztán visszajövök, és kíméletlenül hazazavarlak téged is egy kis időre.

\- Azt lesheted – lép el tőlem, vissza az ágyhoz.

\- Joe - kapom el a karját -, Amynek ha felébred, az apjára lesz szüksége, aki erős, és támaszt nyújt neki, és nem egy zombira. Ha kikészíted magad, mire felébred, azzal senkinek nem használsz. Se neki, se magadnak.

\- Tudom, csak… nem akarom magára hagyni.

\- Itt leszek vele. Egy percre sem hagyom magára. Tudod, hogy rám bízhatod, úgy vigyázok rá, mintha a saját lányom lenne. Tudom, mit jelent neked – szorítom meg a karját.

\- Jól van, oké – adja meg magát. – De akkor menj most vissza a szállodába, aludd ki magad, aztán majd leválthatsz.

\- Biztos magadra hagyhatlak? Nem szívesen…

\- Persze, menj csak! – bólint rá.

\- Sietek vissza! – ígérem. – És ha bármi van… vagy csak… szükséged lenne rám… hívj, rendben?

\- Rendben – sóhajt, így végül magára hagyom, és egy taxival visszamegyek a szállodába.

A forró zuhany alatt annyira elbágyadok, hogy épp csak beesek az ágyba, és már alszok is.

Jó négy órával később ébredek, és bár még mindig fáradtnak érzem magam, lemegyek az étterembe, eszek valamit, aztán visszamegyek a kórházba.

\- Még mindig semmi – néz fel Joe, mikor belépek a szobába.

\- Majd, ha két nap múlva is ezzel fogadsz, akkor elkezdek aggódni. És most tünés! – nézek rá szigorúan.

\- Adam…

\- Azonnal szólok, ha bármi változik – ígérem vagy századszor, de így sem nyugodt a lelke. – Menj csak nyugodtan!

Végül nagy nehezen megadja magát, ad még egy puszit a lányának, és elsétál, így átveszem a helyét Amy ágya szélén.

\- Siess magadhoz térni kicsi lány, szeretném megtartani az ígéretet, amit apádnak tettem – mondom neki, aztán az ablakhoz sétálok, és onnan nézelődök.

Közben orvosok járkálnak ki-be, némelyikkel váltok pár szót, de ahogy haladunk a délutánba, ritkulnak a látogatások, és késő délután már csak az ügyeletes van az osztályon, így elcsendesedik odakint is az élet.


	4. Chapter 4

Odakint szürkül, épp megint az ablakon bámulok kifele, mikor Amy halk suttogására riadok.

\- Adam…

\- Itt vagyok - lépek oda hozzá, és leülök mellé. – hogy érzed magad? Kérjek fájdalomcsillapítót?

\- Nem – próbálja megrázni a fejét ösztönösen, de egy fájdalmas grimasz lesz belőle.

\- Ne mocorogj! – figyelmeztetem. – Agyrázkódásod van, szigorú mozdulatlan fekvés! Apád is itt van, csak elzavartam aludni. Már három napja nem pihent semmit, szüksége volt rá, mielőtt itt esik össze. Nemsokára visszajön.

\- Az jó. Adam… kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdezi erőtlenül.

\- Korai lenne még arról beszélni, ami történt - csitítom. - Ha felzaklatod magad, a dokik leszedik a fejem. Az nem lenne túl jó.

\- Nem arról… én hülye voltam…

\- Fátylat rá! Majd apádnak kell magyarázkodnod, nekem nem – mosolygok rá megnyugtatón. – Addig gyűjts erőt!

\- Oké, de…

\- Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Szereted őt? – kérdezi suttogva, mire egy pillanatra elakad a lélegzetem.

\- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezem adva az ártatlant.

\- Joe-ról. Apámról... – néz rám fürkészőn, de látom, hogy fáradt, így próbálom gyorsan eltéríteni a témától.

\- Nem értelek – rázom meg a fejem. – És amúgy is pihenned kéne…

\- Adam… hallottam... ahogy… beszéltél vele.

\- Álmodtad, kicsi lány – szorítom meg finoman a kezét. – Nagyon erős gyógyszereket kapsz.

\- Nem – tiltakozik erőtlenül. – Én… felébredtem egyszer korábban… még nem… volt erőm… kinyitni a szemem, de… tudom… mit hallottam.

\- Nem emlékszem, hogy mondtam volna bármi ilyesmit – teszek úgy, mint aki próbál visszaemlékezni, de aztán megrázom a fejem, jelezve, hogy az emlékeimben nem találtam hasonlót.

\- Lehet… hogy szavakkal nem… - erősíti tovább a véleményét. – De… a hangodban ott volt… és…

\- És ne beszélj ilyen sokat! – dorgálom szelíden. - Szólok az orvosnak, hogy felébredtél – állok fel mellőle, és kifele indulok. – És apádnak is megígértem, hogy hívom, amint változás van az állapotodban.

\- Adam…- szól még utánam, mikor már a kilincsen van a kezem, így visszanézek. – Mondd… ki vagy te?

\- Adam Pierson. Hisz évek óta ismersz – mosolygok rá, de csak sóhajt.

\- Nem tudom… - mondja fáradtan, és lassan lehunyja a szemét, én pedig elmegyek az orvosért.

Nem megyek vissza a kórterembe, míg a doki megvizsgálja Amyt, inkább felhívom Joe-t. Valamennyit pihent már, és amúgy is leszedné a fejem, ha nem szólok neki azonnal. Na jó, szó szerint talán nem, de akkor sem kockáztatok.

Joe-nak kell egy fél óra, hogy ideérjen, és megáll mellettem a folyosón.

\- Tényleg felébredt?

\- Tényleg. Menj csak be hozzá. Én most elmegyek egy kicsit, hagylak titeket beszélgetni. De ha bármikor kellenék, csak hívj!

\- Köszönöm – mosolyog rám, és besiet a lányához.

Kis ideig még nézek a mögötte bezáródó ajtóra, aztán elsétálok. Egy darabig töprengek, hogy hova mehetnék egy kicsit kiszellőztetni a fejem, aztán a St. James park mellett döntök. Szerencsére ismerem kissé ezt az őrült várost, bár annak, hogy huzamosabb ideig éltem itt lassan már száz éve. A parkot egy fél óra alatt elérem metróval, ez nem gond, hogy ott találjak egy nyugalmas zugot, már nehezebb kérdés. Az idő jó, így az emberek ellepték a zöld övezetet, még így estefele sem akarnak hazamenni, nekem viszont nincs kedvem senkihez, így egy öreg fűzfa alatt telepedek le, és eltűnődöm Amy szavain.

Ez a kislány kimondta azt, amit én még magamban sem. Elvégre ez nem az a hely és nem az a kor, amikor kimondja az ember, hogy egy másik férfit szeret. Mindig csak azt mondtam, Joe fontos nekem. Tényleg az. Nagyon. Szeretem őt, mondjuk ki. De mit számít, ha ő úgysem tud így érezni? Mellette vagyok, mikor szüksége van rám és kész. Ez a lényeg. És most szüksége van rám. Bár Amyt már megmentettük, de mégis… most még támogatásra van szüksége mindkettejüknek. Aztán… majd minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba.

Aztán meg azon gondolkodom el, hogy Amy nem tűnt túl ellenségesnek, mikor azt kérdezte, szeretem-e az apját. Jó persze, lehet, hogy simán nem volt ereje hozzá, hisz alig hogy felébredt, de mégis… olyan kedvesen kérdezte. Mintha megértené… jó érzés lenne, ha elfogadná. Bár a kérdés nem ő igazán, hanem Joe. Ő annyira hagyománytisztelő, annyira tiszta… elküldene a fenébe, és arra rámenne a barátságunk. Na ez az, amit nem akarok. Ezért nem próbálkoztam soha közeledni felé.

És ami még rosszabb, ha kiborítanám egy ilyen hülyeséggel, előbb-utóbb MacLeoddal találnám szembe magam, hisz a hegylakó elszánt védelmezője a saját figyelőjének. És amilyen forrófejű bír lenni, azonnal kihívna, amihez semmi kedvem. Egy vele való küzdelemből sehogy se jöhetek ki jól. Vagy megölne, amihez semmi kedvem, vagy én őt, és akkor Joe nem csak, hogy elutasítana, de meg is gyűlölne.

Na, itt a kör bezárult, gondolom magamban, és inkább szemügyre veszem a parkot, hátha a mindent beborító zöld, és a tó vize meg tud nyugtatni.

Teljesen elvesztem az időérzékem, csak késő este a gyomrom korgása figyelmeztet, hogy nem ártana enni valamit. A park bejáratánál láttam egy hamburgerest, és bár sosem voltam oda a gyorskajákért, visszasétálok oda, és megvacsorázok, aztán elindulok, hogy körbejárjam a tavat. Nem kicsi, de hát időm, mint a tenger. Ráérek holnap reggel visszanézni a kórházba. Egyrészt hagyni akarom, hogy apa és lánya megbeszélgessék a dolgaikat, másrészt pedig bízom abban, hogy reggelre Amy is kialussza a felkavaró gondolatait. Sötét van már a parkban, de egyáltalán nem bánom. Nekem nincs mitől tartanom még egy sötét parkban sem. A kardom a kezem ügyében, ha szükség lenne rá, más nem számít, így elindulok.

A feléig érek, és majdhogynem sikerül rendezni a gondolataimat is, mikor megcsörren a telefonom. Rossz érzés fog el, mikor meglátom Joe nevét villogni a kijelzőn.

\- Methos, vissza tudnál jönni? – kérdezi köszönés nélkül, és az, hogy így szólít a telefonban, azt jelzi a számomra, hogy a kiborulás határán van, és már az elővigyázatosságra sincs energiája. A hangja is azt sugallja, hogy valami nincs rendben.

\- Persze, máris – vágom rá, és sietősebbre veszem a lépteimet, hogy a park másik oldalán lévő kapun visszatérjek a városba. – Történt valami?

\- Belső vérzése van, meg kell műteni.

\- Joe, figyelj rám! Próbálj megnyugodni, mindjárt ott vagyok. Sietek! – ígérem, és leteszem a telefont.

Persze így is kell fél óra, míg visszaérek a kórházba, hisz egy ekkora városban nem egyszerű közlekedni. Taxival sem lenne gyorsabb, a metró legalább nem akad el a dugóban.

Mikor belépek Amy kórtermébe, csak Joe-t találom ott, ahogy az asztalra könyökölve a tenyerébe temeti az arcát.

\- Tudsz valamit? – lépek oda megszorítva a vállát.

\- A műtőben van.

\- De mi történt?

\- Nem sokkal azután, hogy elmentél hasfájásra panaszkodott, így elvitték ultrahangra, aztán már nem is hozták vissza.

\- Jó, hogy időben elcsípték - telepedek le Joe-val szemben. – Ez rosszabb is lehetett volna. A belső vérzés alattomos egy valami.

\- Már megint a te töretlen optimizmusod – csóválja meg a fejét.

\- Háromszáz éve még sok beteg halt meg a kezeim között, mert nem volt lehetőségem diagnosztizálni az ilyesmit – vonok vállat. – Az orvostudomány fejlődik, és Amy most jó kezekben van.

\- Nem gondoltál arra, hogy újra orvos legyél? – néz rám kíváncsian.

\- Megfordult a fejemben, de elég sokat kellene tanulni hozzá. Én még más körülményekhez szoktam. Majd legközelebb.

\- Nem biztos, hogy a kezed alá szeretnék kerülni – mosolyodik el halványan.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem – hagyom rá. – Én sem szeretném. Nincs annál rosszabb, mint amikor egy barát élete van a kezedben.

\- Mit gondolsz, hosszú műtét lesz? – térnek vissza a gondolatai a lányához.

\- Az attól függ, honnan vérzik. Ha csak egy kisebb érből, talán két óra, ha veszélyesebb, vagy megsérült a lépe is, akkor az hosszú lehet. Bár… ha így lenne, akkor nem két nap után dőlt volna ki tőle, hanem szinte azonnal. Reméljük a legjobbakat – mondom, és megint csend telepszik ránk, ahogy az elmúlt napokban elég sűrűn.

Joe a továbbiakban is az asztalra könyököl, látom, hogy teljesen letaglózzák az aggodalmai, én azon töprengek, mi jöhet még. Meg azon, hogy miért is nem vették észre előbb. Ha már egy betegnek van három törött bordája, azért nem árt neki csinálni egy hasi ultrahangot is, és akkor már rég túl lehetne az egészen. Na persze a modern orvoslás olyan, mint a nagyüzem, sosincs elég idő egy betegre. Visszalépni ebbe a körbe meglehetősen más érzés lenne, mint régen. Bár azért a világháborúk idején is volt hajtás a frontkórházakban, de az egy másik kérdés.

Másfél órával később visszahozzák Amyt, de az orvosa engesztelhetetlenül kizavar minket, és azt mondja, meg ne próbáljunk engedély nélkül visszamenni. A folyosón Joe próbálja faggatni, de nehéz éjszakája lehet, így csak elég kimérten válaszol a kérdésekre, azt is megspékelve hangzatos latin szavakkal, ezért mikor elmegy, ha lehet, Joe még kétségbeesettebben néz rám.

\- Elállították a vérzést, és eltávolították a pangó vért a hasából – szorítom meg a karját megnyugtatóan. – Komplikációmentes műtét volt.

\- Azt mondtad, sokat kellene tanulnod, hogy felvedd a ritmust, de úgy tűnik, annyira nem is vesztetted el – mondja némileg megkönnyebbülten.

\- A latin háromszáz éve is latin volt – vonok vállat. – A lényeg, hogy ne izgulj!

\- De akkor miért nem mehetünk be hozzá?

\- Joe… most hozták ki a műtőből. Egyrészt úgyis alszik még legalább három-négy órát, másrészt ilyenkor még kiemelkedően magas a fertőzésveszély. Ugye te sem akarsz mindenféle baktériumokat becipelni hozzá? Gyere inkább, és üljünk le a társalgóban, az kényelmesebb.

\- Nem megyek innen sehova – néz rám határozottan.

\- Most komolyan itt akarsz állni órákig?

\- Ha neked gond, menj csak, és ülj le – néz rám megint enyhe cinizmussal, mire csak sóhajtok, és a falhoz támaszkodok. Hosszú lesz így reggelig, gondolom magamban.

Egy órával később benéz egy nővér Amyhez, majd elmegy az orvosért, amitől Joe megint kétségbeesik. Mikor a doki kijön, látom rajta, hogy valamennyit pihent az elmúlt órában, így már értelmesebben válaszol Joe kérdéseire, míg egy másik nővér el nem hívja.

\- Mi jön még? – néz rám Joe az összeomlás szélén.

\- Csak leesett a vérnyomása, ennyi történt – szorítom meg a karját. – Sok vért veszíthetett. A vérzés miatt is, és a műtét miatt is. Egy kis folyadékpótlás, és rendbe jön. Nem lesz semmi baj! – mondom vagy ezredszer, és kezdem úgy érezni magam, mint egy elakadt lemezjátszó, ami folyton csak ismétli önmagát. A baj csak az, hogy fogalmam sincs, mi mást mondhatnék még.

\- Tudod, Adam, ezt már mondtad korábban is – sétál az ablakhoz, hogy elrejtse előlem a félelmét, de az üvegben tökéletesen tükröződik a képe, így látom, mennyire szenved.

\- Sajnálom, nem akartam hazudni – lépek utána, és megsimogatom a hátát. Nem reagál, csak sóhajt egy nagyot. – Bízz bennem! – kérem, mire rám sandít. – Nem szoktam neked hazudni.

Csak néz rám könnyes szemmel, és bárhogy is próbálja tartani magát, egy könnycsepp megszökik a szeméből. Lehajtja a fejét, hogy ne lássam, de nem hagyom. Gyengéden letörlöm, és megcirógatom az arcát. Magam sem tudom, milyen eszement ötlettől vezérelve, de lassan odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom.

Egy pillanatra meglepődik, de az, hogy nem taszít el magától határozottan, engem lep meg a legjobban. Végtelen gyengéden próbálom csókolni, inkább csak vigaszt adva, mint bármit is kérve, de egy kis idő után így is elhúzódik tőlem, és zavartan lesüti a szemét.

\- Methos…

\- Csss… semmi baj – húzom vissza magamhoz egy szoros ölelésbe. Riadtan bújik meg a karjaimban, és érzem, milyen végtelenül zavarban van. Aztán lassan ellazul, és tudom, hogy a figyelme inkább visszatért a korábbi aggodalmához, csak hogy ne kelljen arra gondolnia, ami történt.

Végül elhúzódik tőlem, és inkább az ablakhoz lép. Nem megyek utána, tudom, csak nehezebbé tenném a dolgot, így hagyva neki egy kis teret az ablak másik oldalán a falhoz támaszkodom.

Csak a szemem sarkából figyelem, de így is érzem a falakat körülötte. Ha abban a pillanatban, mikor megcsókoltam, tudtam volna józanul gondolkodni, tudtam volna, hogy ez lesz, de akkor nem láttam mást, csak a fájdalmat a könnyes kék szemében, és nem jutott eszembe semmi más, csak egy pillanatnyi gyengédség, amivel segíthetnék. Hát, szép kis segítség, hajtom le a fejem sóhajtva, és inkább én is az éjszakai várost figyelem egy darabig. Aztán nem bírom tovább, és közelebb lépek hozzá.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezem óvatosan, de csak finoman érintem meg a karját. Ahogy sejtettem, ezt is tolakodásnak veszi. Nem húzza ugyan el, csak megrezzen, de értek belőle, így nem erőltetem.

\- Persze – szólal meg rekedten, de még csak felém se pillant. – Menjünk ki mégis a társalgóba, elfáradtam – fordul el tőlem, és el is indul.

Tudom, abban reménykedik, hogy ott majd nem leszünk kettesben, és ahogy belépünk, csalódottan veszem tudomásul, hogy bejön a számítása. Pedig így csak rosszabb lesz. Az amúgy sem stabil lelkiállapotával csak még jobban felhúzza magát amiatt, ami történt, és ha nem beszéljük meg, csak egyre szélesebb lesz köztünk ez a szakadék.

Sajnálnám, ha így lenne, de ha bezárkózik, ahogy most, nem tehetek semmit. Letelepszünk az ajtó melletti két székre, és míg Joe a tenyerébe temeti az arcát, én szemügyre veszem az ellentétes sarokban ücsörgő fiatal párt. Az asszony sírdogál, míg a párja gyengéden átkarolja a vállát. Bárcsak én is megtehetném ezt… de Joe elutasítása egyértelmű, és nem tehetek mást, mint hogy értek belőle. Megtartom a távolságot, amire úgy tűnik, szüksége van.

Ahogy telik az idő én is a térdemre könyökölök, és a hüvelykujjamra támasztom az állam. Hosszú az éjszaka, egy idő után azt próbálom összeszámolni, hogy az elmúlt tíz évben hányszor sikerült ellenállnom a kísértésnek, amibe most belebuktam. Számtalan alkalom volt, a lehető legkülönbözőbb szituációkban. Aztán, ahogy fáradok, azon kezdek agyalni, hogy ha kevésbé feszült körülmények között vesztem el a fejem, akkor talán más eredménnyel járt volna? Nem látok rá túl nagy esélyt, de azért eljátszom a gondolattal ilyen-olyan verzióban. Végül megrázom a fejem. Áh, álmodozás… nem nekem való. Felnézek, és az ablakon át látom, hogy lassan pirkad az ég alja. Úgy döntök, jó lenne most egy bivalyerős kávé.

\- Megyek, iszok egy kávét. Hozzak neked is? – fordulok Joe-hoz, de csak megrázza a fejét.

\- Most nem kérek. De te csak menj nyugodtan.

Nem tehetek mást, mint hogy felállok, még megkérdezem a fiatalokat is, de mivel ők sem kérnek, így elvonulok. Először csak az automatáig akartam elmenni, de mivel senki másnak nem kell vinnem, inkább úgy döntök, hogy lemegyek a kórház melletti büfébe, és egy normális kávéval indítom a napot. Na nem mintha az előzőnek lett volna vége, hisz átvirrasztottam az éjszakát. A fejem zsibong, mint a méhkas, így sok szempontból jót fog tenni az a kávé, és még a fejem is kiszellőzik egy kicsit. Lehet, hogy ez többet segít.

Kortyolom a kávémat, és gondolkodom. Az egész őrült világon, hogy miért kell ennek most így lennie. Persze a történelem arról híres, hogy ilyen-olyan korszakok folyamatosan váltják egymást, de néha úgy érzem, a körülmények ellenem játszanak. Ilyenkor lázad a lelkem, de az egész világgal nem mehetek szembe. Próbáltam már párszor, és volt már csúnya vége, nem vágyom többször olyasmire. Most el kell fogadnom, hogy ilyen a világ, és kész.

Kifizetem a kávémat, és visszasétálok a kórházba. Joe ugyanúgy ül, mint mikor otthagytam, de nem tudom rábeszélni még egy pohár vízre sem. Nem lesz ez így jó, csóválom meg a fejem. Ki fog dőlni, mire Amy felkel az ágyából, és akkor aggódhatok mindkettejükért.

Egy órával később beszól a doki, hogy Amy felébredt, de Joe úgy hagy ott, hogy még csak rám sem néz. Kicsit bánt ez a reakció. Megértem, hogy zavarba hoztam azzal, amit tettem, megértem, ha emiatt a pokolba kíván, de azért mellette szeretnék lenni, úgy ahogy eddig. Még ha a közeledésemet el is utasítja, tudhatná, hogy ugyanúgy segíteni és támogatni szeretném, ahogy eddig.

Ennek ellenére nem megyek utána, csak egy órával később beszólok, hogy visszamegyek a szállodába pihenni. Amy fürkészőn figyel, már amennyire már kitisztult a feje, de Joe alig pillant felém, mikor elköszön. Nem tudom, mit tehetnék, de túl fáradt vagyok gondolkodni, így inkább tényleg visszamegyek a szállodába, és lefekszem aludni.

A következő néhány napban hasonlóképpen kerülgetjük egymást, a cél érdekében még arra is hajlandó, hogy időnként ő is elmegy aludni egy kicsit. Ilyenkor Amyvel beszélgetünk, ahogy napról napra erősödik egyre többet. Elmondja, hogy az apja megint próbálta lebeszélni a szakmáról, és hogy kis híján megint összekaptak rajta. Ezt a témát többször is felhozza, gondolom azzal a céllal, hogy puhítsak egy kicsit az apja lelkén, de nem ábrándítom ki, hogy esélyem sincs. Joe ha szóba is áll velem, mond pár általános mondatot, esetleg beszámol arról, hogy van a lánya, aztán otthagy. Ilyenkor tűnődve nézek utána, hogy ugyan mit tehetnék, és bár tudom, hogy beszélnünk kéne, nem tudom, hogy hozzam szóba.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Jó, hogy jössz, már akartam inni egy kávét, de nem akartam egyedül hagyni Amyt – áll fel a székről Joe pár nappal később egy délután, mikor ebédből visszamegyek. Kicsit menekülésnek érzem ezt a dolgot, de úgy döntök, inkább nem reagálok rá.

\- Persze, menj csak nyugodtan – bólintok. – Itt leszek. Sétálj egyet, szellőztesd ki a fejed.

\- Rendben, majd jövök – egyezik bele túlságosan is könnyen, mire csak sóhajtok, és odaülök Amy mellé, aki fürkészőn figyeli a beszélgetésünket.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezem, mikor az apja elhagyja a szobát, de minta nem is hallaná, visszakérdez.

\- Elmondtad neki?

\- Mégis mit? - próbálok kibújni a kérdés alól.

\- Adam… fáradt vagyok még ehhez… - hunyja le a szemét egy pillanatra. - Napok óta zaklatott…

\- Amy… a műtéted már túl sok volt neki. Mikor két nap után felébredtél a kómából, azt hitte minden sínen van. Aztán jött az újabb csapás. Persze, hogy zaklatott. Most nem mer reménykedni, hanem minden pillanatban azt várja, mikor történik valami.

\- Igen, én ezt értem, de valószínűleg nem ezért kerülitek egymást. Ha megjelensz, ő eltűnik, és csak akkor jön vissza, mikor már valószínűsíti, hogy menni készülsz. Ha nem lenne gyerekes, azt hinném, itt hallgatózik az ajtóban, és várja, mikor köszönsz el.

\- Ez tényleg gyerekes lenne – bólintok rá. – Megnézzem? – kérdezem mosolyogva.

\- Inkább nem akarom tudni – mosolyodik el egy pillanatra ő is. - Szóval? Elmondtad neki, hogy mit érzel?

\- Rosszabb – hajtom le a fejem egy beismerő fintorral.

\- Mi történt?

\- Megcsókoltam.

\- Húúú – kerekednek ki a lány szemei, aztán halványan elmosolyodik. – És?

\- És? Azóta kerül. Zavarban van, menekül előlem. Te is látod. Hülyeség volt. Csak… annyira szomorú volt, és… annyira szerettem volna valahogy segíteni… Mindegy. Ez már így történt, nem változtathatunk rajta – veszek egy nagy levegőt. – És neked nem a mi gondjaink miatt kellene aggódnod, hanem, hogy minél előbb talpra állj. Mi majd… megoldjuk a nézeteltéréseinket.

\- Adam… ne hagyd annyiban, ez így nem jó!

\- Mit tehetnék, kislány? – nézek rá értetlenül. - Ha valaki visszautasít, nem tehetsz mást, mint hogy elfogadod. Még normális esetben is, nem így… Minden oka megvan, hogy így érezzen, és én nem tehetek mást, mint hogy belenyugszom.

\- Tudom, és nem is arra gondoltam, hogy… erőltesd ezt a dolgot, csak… beszéljétek meg! Nem szabad, hogy ez köztetek maradjon. Csak egyre rosszabb lenne. Mióta az eszemet tudom, barátok vagytok, ne hagyjátok tönkremenni!

\- Már az kellemetlenül érinti, ha meglát, te is láttad – veszek egy mély levegőt. – Én nem akarom még kínosabb helyzetbe hozni. Tudod, milyen… csak összekapnánk. Ha úgy érzi, sarokba szorítom, akár csak egy beszélgetés erejéig is, úgy összeveszünk, hogy soha többé nem merünk egymás szeme elé kerülni.

\- Inkább folytatjátok ezt a cirkuszt? Tudod, mi lesz ennek a vége, Adam? Hogy egyre ritkábban találkoztok, míg végül már egyáltalán nem. Ezt akarod?

\- Nem, nem akarom ezt. A legkevésbé sem. De félek, elkerülhetetlen lesz.

\- Adam, ne add fel! Azt megértem, hogy nem harcolsz az… érzéseidért, mert nem akarod belekényszeríteni. De a barátságotok sem ér annyit hogy harcolj érte?

\- Jaj, kicsi lány, én már annyi barátságért harcoltam… és csak nagyon kevésszer sikerült megmenteni – csóválom meg a fejem, de a szemem sarkából látom, hogy éberen figyel. Nem zavar. Jó pár napja sejti már, hogy nem az vagyok, akinek gondol, mi a pokolnak titkolózzak?

\- Adam… mondd el! – kéri, de nekem semmi kedvem a mai nap még egy töredelmes vallomáshoz, így inkább elnevetem magam.

\- Még mit? Tudod életem legnagyobb titkát, hogy szeretem az apádat. Ez egy olyan nagy titok, hogy rajtad kívül nem tudja senki. Ezen kívül még mit akarsz tudni? – kérdezem, de mielőtt reagálhatna, bejön egy orvos, és megkér, hogy menjek ki.

\- Holnap visszajövök – ígérem Amynek, mire megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Hallgass a fiatalabbra, Adam! Csak egyszer - szól utánam. – Beszéljétek meg!

\- Persze – hagyom rá, és kisétálok.

Megint Amy szavain tűnődve sétálok a kórház folyosóján, ez lassan már megszokott állapottá válik nálam, és belátom, megint igaza van. Ideje tiszta vizet önteni a pohárba. Bármi is lesz a vége, így tisztességes, és csak így lehet feloldani ezt a sehova sem vezető hidegháborús helyzetet. Sejtem, mi lesz a vége, de akkor sem mehet így tovább. Csak mindkettőnk idegeit, energiáját és lelkét felőrölné egy lehetetlen helyzet.

Eltűnődöm, hol lehet Joe, aztán eszembe jut, hogy a kórház hátsó kijárata mellett van néhány pad egy kis füves részen, így arrafele indulok.

Nem csalódok a megérzéseimben, Joe ott ül az egyik padon, szerencsére háttal nekem, így nem veszi észre, hogy közeledek, csak amikor letelepszem mellé a padra.

\- Beszélnünk kellene – szólítom meg óvatosan.

\- Egyedül hagytad Amyt? – néz rám. – Visszamegyek hozzá.

\- Bent van nála az orvos. Úgysem enged be.

\- Akkor meg főleg. Tudnom kell, mi van vele!

\- Joe, csak egy perc – kérem felé fordulva.

\- Methos, majd megbeszéljük máskor, nekem most… nincs erőm ilyenekre – próbál menekülni, és lassan feláll. Felállok én is, és finoman megfogom a karját.

\- Joe, figyelj! Sajnálom, ami történt… nem fog többször előfordulni, megígérem! Hiba volt, ne haragudj! – kérem, de ahogy látom, hogy mereven lesüti a szemét, és lángol az arca a zavartól, megértem, hogy nem gyötörhetem tovább. – Menj, talán már bemehetsz Amyhez – mondom neki, és fájó szívvel nézem, ahogy elsétál.

Pár percre még visszaülök a padra, de tudom, most nem tudnám rendezni a gondolataimat. Nem tudom, mit kezdhetnék magammal, csak veszek egy mély levegőt, és visszamegyek a szállodába.

Ahogy felérek a szobába, csak eldőlök az ágyon, és gondolkodom. Akár igaza is lehetett volna Amynek, ha tudnánk tisztázni a történteket, ha őszintén és nyíltan meg tudnánk beszélni, menthető lenne a helyzet, de ugyanakkor megértem Joe reakcióját is. Nem vethetem a szemére sem azt, hogy zavarban van, sem azt, hogy nem akar, nem tud beszélni róla. Nehéz szembenézni egy olyan helyzettel, ami ellentétes az ember gondolkodásával, a neveltetésével, úgy alapjáraton az épp aktuális erkölcsi normákkal. Viszont ha ilyen nehéz neki ez az egész, tényleg nem kényszeríthetem rá. Sem azt, hogy beszéljünk róla, sem azt, hogy valahányszor az jusson eszébe, mikor meglát, hogy mi történt köztünk.

Lassan megérik bennem az elhatározás, hogy az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás, ha eltűnök az életéből. Hagyom levegőhöz jutni, hagyom, hogy túllépjen rajta, és elfelejtse az egészet. Ugyanakkor nem akarok minden magyarázat nélkül lelépni. Azt tudom, hogy nem hallgatna meg, így nincs más hátra, mint leírni mindazt, amit gondolok. Kis ideig még töprengek, aztán az asztalhoz lépek, kihúzom a fiókot, előveszek egy a szálloda fejlécével ellátott levélpapírt, és letelepszem az asztalhoz. Tudom, nem lesz egyszerű megírni ezt a levelet. A végén csak összefüggéstelen gondolatok egymás mellé szórt halmaza lesz, de talán akkor is benne lesz minden, amit el akartam mondani. Talán megérti, és talán ha tényleg átgondolja, kicsit könnyebb lesz neki, gondolom, így fogom a tollat, és nekiállok.

 _Joe!_

 _Olyan sok mindent szerettem volna elmondani neked délután, de megértem, hogy nem tudtál meghallgatni. Ennek ellenére én szeretném neked elmondani. Ki kell mondanom, hogy egy kicsit könnyebb legyen. De most sem akarlak rákényszeríteni arra, hogy meghallgass. Ha úgy érzed, nem vagy kíváncsi arra, amit mondani akarok, csak dobd ezt a levelet a szemetesbe, és felejtsd el._

 _Tudom, úgy gondolod, hogy ami köztünk történt valami új keletű őrületem, egy újabb szeszély a sok közül, amiket elkövettem azóta, hogy megismertük egymást. De el kell mondanom neked, hogy ez az érzés bennem egyidős a barátságunkkal. Akkor született meg a szívemben, mikor kezdő figyelő voltam, és te a szárnyaid alá vettél, immár több, mint tíz évvel ezelőtt. Elmondhatatlanul sokat tanultam tőled. Nem csak a szakmából, hanem emberségből, kitartásból, hűségből és még számtalan más dologból. Csodáltalak, és azt hiszem alig néhány nap kellett, hogy beléd szeressek. A mosolyod, a személyiséged azonnal rabul ejtett._

 _Tudom, ezzel a szóval zavarba hozlak, de hidd el, nem ez a szándékom. Csak szeretnék őszinte lenni, és ez az igazság._

 _Hogy miért nem mondtam el soha? Azért, mert tudtam, menthetetlenül bekövetkezne az, ami most végül bekövetkezett. Elveszítem a barátságodat. Tudom, hogy ez az én hibám, tudom, nem lett volna szabad megtennem, amit megtettem, de elveszítettem a fejem. Olyan hosszú ideje próbáltam tartani magam, de akkor képtelen voltam. Majd megszakadt a szívem, hogy szenvedni látlak, és azt hittem, egy gyengéd érintés, egy csók talán segít. Bolond voltam, tudom, de számomra még így is csodálatos érzés volt. És az, ahogy utána megbújtál a karjaimban, hogy erőt, biztonságot adhattam neked, még ha csak néhány másodpercre is, elmondhatatlan. Ha tudtam volna, hogy utólag milyen gondot okozok neked, hidd el, nem tettem volna. Nem akartam neked még több bonyodalmat, még több fájdalmat okozni, mint amennyi már van. De ezen már nem változtathatok._

 _Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem azért írom ezeket a sorokat, hogy bármiről is meggyőzzelek, vagy rábeszéljelek valamire. Távol áll tőlem ez a gondolat, tudom, hogy ezt a döntést te már meghoztad, én pedig elfogadtam._

 _Hidd el, megértem a reakciódat. Egy pillanatig sem kellett volna magyarázkodnod, ezt akartam délután elmondani. Ez a világ most bolondul elutasítja az egynemű szerelmet, és én megértem, hogy eszerint gondolkodsz. Soha nem tettem volna neked szemrehányást ezért. Tudom, ha ez nem lenne így, akkor sem engem választanál. Nem vagyok egy jóképű pasas, csak átlagos, és nem vagyok több, mint egy felelőtlen életművész, aki mindig lelép, mikor valami nehézséggel találja szembe magát. Igen, ezek a te szavaid, nem sokkal az után mondtad egyszer, hogy megtudtad az igazságot rólam. Egy darabig bántott, hogy ezt gondolod rólam, de aztán be kellett látnom, ha őszinte akarok lenni legalább saját magamhoz, hogy igazad van. Túl jól ismersz. Nem vagyok több, csak egy gyáva, köpönyegforgató alak, aki csak azt nézi, hol van esélye túlélni. Na jó, ezek Amanda szavai, így lehet benne egy kis költői túlzás, de csak egy egészen kicsi. Ha még ötezer évig élnék, akkor sem lennék képes felnőni hozzád. A becsületességedhez, a megbízhatóságodhoz, a kedvességedhez. És ezek most nem csak nagy szavak, tényleg így érzem, és az elmúlt évezredek is ezt mutatják._

 _Most is megfutamodom, bár szeretném, hinni, hogy nem így tekintesz majd a tényre, hogy elmegyek. Csak neked szeretnék segíteni, hogy elfelejthesd, ami történt, és továbbléphess. Ha maradnék, folyton csak eszedbe juttatnám, és folyton csak kínos helyzetbe hoználak. Kerülnénk egymást, amikor csak lehet, és ha végül mégis összefutnánk valahol, csak váltanánk néhány kínosan udvarias mondatot, és elmenekülnénk. Nem szeretném ezt végigcsinálni, és nem is lenne értelme. Könnyebb lesz így, hidd el. Te felszabadulsz majd a nyomás alól, én pedig megpróbálok majd új életet kezdeni valahol. A csókod emléke majd erőt ad. Úgy fogom őrizni azt a percet, mint egy drága kincset._

 _Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz most. Hogy csak egy kincs lesz a sok között. Egy kicsit igazad van. Sok szerelmet hagytam már magam mögött, elképzelhetetlenül sokat. Mégis, mindegyiket őrzöm a szívemben. Tudom, nehéz elhinni, de ezek az érzések nem halványodnak, hiába múlnak az évszázadok. A csókod emléke is így kísér majd el a következő évszázadokban, és mindvégig hálás leszek majd, hogy ennyit kaphattam tőled._

 _Mielőtt elköszönnék, szeretném megköszönni mindazt, amit az elmúlt tíz évben tőled kaptam. Igen, bármilyen meglepő is, tisztában vagyok vele, mi mindent kaptam tőled. Mint figyelőtől, mint baráttól. Mint figyelőnek szeretném megköszönni, hogy éveken keresztül segítettél és fedeztél. Nélküled már rég nem működött volna a fedőkutatásom, és már rég rájöttek volna, hogy kamu az egész. Tudom, hogy elárultad az esküdet értem, tudom, milyen nehéz volt folyamatosan hazudoznod miattam, és mégis megtetted. Köszönöm! Mint barátnak pedig szeretném megköszönni az éjszakai beszélgetéseket, mikor hajnalra megváltottuk a világot, azt, hogy mindig számíthattam rád, bármivel fordultam hozzád. Mindig morogtál egy kicsit, hogy miért pont téged rángatlak bele a hülyeségeimbe, de végül mindig segítettél._

 _És mindig ott voltál, mikor magam alatt voltam valamiért. Mikor felszínre került a múltam egy rosszabb darabkája, vagy ha szomorú voltam valamiért, hozzád mindig mehettem. Mindig meghívtál egy sörre, és beszélgettünk, vagy csak nagyokat hallgatunk egymás mellett, vagy játszottál nekem pár számot. Mindig tudtad, mivel segíthetsz, és ez nagyon sokat jelentett nekem. Tudom, hogy ezt most nem fogod elhinni, de rég volt mellettem egy ilyen igaz barát, mint te._

 _Őszintén sajnálom, hogy elrontottam ezt a barátságot. Nagyon fogsz hiányozni. Ha nem vagyok olyan bolond, még most is olyan lehetne minden, mint pár nappal ezelőtt. Szerettem volna melletted maradni és segíteni, ameddig csak lehet, de most tényleg nem tehetek mást, mint hogy elmegyek. De még így is szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy bármikor számíthatsz rám. Ha kell segítség bármikor, bármiben, csak keress meg! Ígérem, nem fogok beszélni a régi dolgokról, emiatt sosem kell aggódnod. Bármi is történt, a barátom vagy, és számíthatsz rám._

 _Tudod, hogy nem szeretek, és nem is tudok búcsúzkodni. Mivel zárhatnám ezt a levelet? Azzal, hogy szeretlek? Így van, de nem akarom, hogy kellemetlen érzéssel tedd le ezt a papírlapot. Inkább csak megköszönöm, hogy része voltál az életemnek, és ígérem, bármeddig élek is, megőrzöm ezt a tíz évet az emlékezetemben._

 _Nagyon vigyázz magadra!_

 _Adam_

Egy kis ideig gondolkodom, hogy a saját nevemet írjam alá, de végül belátom, nem lenne jó ötlet. Bárki másnak is a kezébe kerülhet, és azzal nem csak én kerülhetek bajba, hanem Joe is, amit egyáltalán nem akarok.

A következő, amin elgondolkodom az, hogy most összepakolok, és itt hagyom a levelet a párnáján, aztán el is megyek, de ezt a gondolatot is gyorsan elvetem. Látnom kell még egyszer, ha csak messziről is. Majd valahol elrejtőzöm a kórházban, és megvárom, míg kijön Amytől, aztán becsempészem neki a levelet. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Majd improvizálok, határozom el, így taxiba ülök, és visszamegyek a kórházba.

Először csak bekukucskálok a félig nyitott ajtón, csak akkor lépek be, mikor látom, hogy Joe az asztalra borulva mélyen alszik. Halkan beosonok, és odalépek Amyhez. Óvatosan megcirógatom az arcát, de mikor felnéz, finoman a szájára teszem a kezem, hogy ne szólaljon meg.

\- Amy… szeretnélek megkérni, hogy ezt add oda apádnak – kérem suttogva. Mikor az apjára pillant, csak sóhajtok. – Hadd pihenjen. Szüksége van rá.

\- Mi ez?

\- Ez egy levél – súgom lesütött szemmel, de mikor csúnyán néz rám, csak megint sóhajtok. – Leírtam neki mindent. Amit gondolok, amit érzek.

\- Nem próbáltál beszélni vele?

\- De igen. De teljesen magába fordult. Bezárkózott. Amy, nem tehetem ezt vele! Csak… add oda neki… talán… kicsit könnyebb lesz tőle. Remélem.

\- Elmész, igaz? – világosodik meg. – Ez egy búcsúlevél…

\- Igen, az is – ismerem be.

\- Adam… biztos nincs más megoldás?

\- Hidd el, ha lenne, én megpróbálnám.

\- Mindig így csináljátok, igaz? – húzza el a száját.

\- Mit?

\- Ha valahol valami fájdalom ér benneteket, akkor odébb álltok – néz rám azzal a vesébe hatoló égkék pillantással, amit sokszor az apjától is láttam. Be kell vallanom, ha nem olyan lenne a helyzet, amilyen, még élvezném is a kis próbálkozásait, a beugratós kérdéseit, de most nincs kedvem játszadozni.

\- Igen, általában így csináljuk – vonok vállat. – De most nem ezért. Most miatta. Érte – pillantok Joe-ra. – Hagynom kell levegőhöz jutni. De… Amy… ha neked vagy apádnak… bármikor segítség kell… keressetek meg. Bármikor.

\- Kösz, Adam – mosolyog rám halványan. – Sajnálom, hogy elmész.

\- Én is, hidd el – sütöm le a szemem. – De így lesz a legjobb. Vigyázz rá! – pillantok az apjára, mire elmosolyodik.

\- Nem hinném, hogy igényt tart rá.

\- Akkor ebben hasonlítotok.

\- Igen. Adam… mielőtt eltűnsz… áruld el! Kérlek!

\- Olvasd el a levelet – pillantok a borítékra, amit a kezében tart. – Majd rájössz. Sok mindent megértesz majd. Talán azt is, hogy miért megyek el.

\- Halhatatlan vagy, igaz? – kérdezi meg végre egyenesen, mire egy pillanatra lehajtom a fejem.

\- Igen – ismerem be végül, mire sóhajt egy nagyot. – Sajnálom, hogy hazudtam.

\- Nem számít – tér vissza rám a pillantása. – Megmentetted az életemet.

\- Csak asszisztáltam apádnak – vonok vállat, de ő is csak megforgatja a szemét, mint Joe, mikor nem hagytam neki, hogy megköszönje. – Szívesen – mosolygok rá. – Nem mondom, hogy máskor is, mert remélem nem keveredtek többször ekkora bajba. De ha mégis, csak tapsolj hármat és ott termek.

\- Szavadon foglak.

\- Rendben. Akkor… ég veled, kicsi lány! Gyógyulj meg hamar!

\- Vigyázz magadra! – nyújtja felém a kezét, mire megfogom, és óvatosan megszorítom.

\- Úgy lesz – ígérem, és kifele indulok, aztán egy pillanatra még megállok, és Joe-t nézem.

\- Adam… biztos ezt akarod? – szól utánam Amy.

\- Nem – nézek vissza rá. – Szeretnék odamenni hozzá, átölelni, adni neki egy puszit. Majd tedd meg helyettem, ha felébred – kérem, és megint kifele indulok, de ezúttal nekem jut eszembe még valami.

\- Amy… te nem haragszol rám?

\- Amiért átvertél? – néz rám egy halvány mosollyal. – Egyszer majd összefutunk – mutatja felém a csuklóján lévő tetoválást -, és akkor majd leverem rajtad – mondja, és egy pillanatra összemosolygunk, de aztán komolyan veszi a kérdésemet. – Nem, Adam, nem haragszom. Tudom, hogy szereted őt. De most menj, különben sosem tudsz elszakadni tőle – mondja, és belátom, megint igaza van. Csak rábólintok, és kimegyek a szobából.

Nem megyek messzire, csak a folyosón a hideg ablakhoz döntöm a homlokom. Igazság szerint menekülnöm kéne, de felébred bennem valami perverz kíváncsiság, hogy megtudjam, hogy Joe hogyan reagál mindarra, amit leírtam. Tudom, csúnya dolog hallgatózni, de úgy döntök, várok egy kicsit.

Közben hallom zizegni a papírt, ahogy Amy kibontja a levelemet. Más körülmények között zavarna, hogy ennyire kiadom magam valakinek, de valahogy ebben a kislányban bízom. Bár figyelő, de mégis tudom, ugyanúgy fogja őrizni a titkomat, ahogy az apja tette az elmúlt tíz évben.

Pár perccel később hallom, ahogy nagyot sóhajt, és leejti a papírt a takarójára. Erre Joe is felébred, hallom, ahogy álmos hangon megszólal.

\- Amy, jól vagy?

\- Erre most mit mondjak? – kérdez vissza a lánya.

\- Mi az?

\- Ez egy levél. Neked… Methostól.

Szinte hallom a döbbent csendet odabentről, csak én mosolyodok el egy pillanatra. Okos kislány, tudtam én, hogy rá fog jönni az igazságra.

\- Amy… - szólal meg zavartan Joe.

\- Ezt majd máskor megbeszéljük – mondja a lány. – Most olvasd el ezt! Mindent leírt. Az érzéseit…

\- Methos és az érzések – mondja Joe cinikusan, mire csak sóhajtok egyet. Időnként hajlamos voltam azt hinni, hogy ő átlátott a cinizmus álarcán, de úgy látszik tévedtem. Kár.

\- Apa! – szól rá Amy szigorúan. – Ha engem szeretne valaki csak feleannyira, mint ő téged, én nagyon boldog lennék!

\- De én nem… én nem vonzódom hozzá úgy – mentegetőzik Joe.

\- Tudom, apa – nyugtatja meg a lánya. – És ő is tudja. Csak… azt szerette volna, hogy tudd, hogy ő mit gondol.

\- Mit számít… úgyis lelép. Mindig ezt csinálja, ha olyan a helyzet.

\- Apa!

\- Hisz elmegy, nem?

\- De igen – sóhajt Amy. – Tényleg elmegy. Csak az a nem mindegy, hogyan. Olvasd el! – kéri újra, és hallom, ahogy Joe átveszi a levelet. Most már tényleg le kéne lépnem, de valamiért nem mozdulok.

Pár perccel később Joe is nagyot sóhajt.

\- Nem tudom, mit kellene mondanom…

\- Neki? Apa, vele őszinte lehetsz. Csak mondd el neki, amit gondolsz, beszéljétek meg! Ne hagyd búcsú nélkül elmenni!

\- Szerinted számít?

\- Igen. Neki is, és neked is.

\- Nem tudom – próbál még mindig menekülni Joe, mire csak megcsóválom a fejem, és tényleg elindulok. Tudom, ha a levelem nem lendítette át a zavarán annyira, hogy tényleg őszinte tudjon lenni, akkor minden felesleges. A liftben még azon töprengek, mit írhattam volna még, ami segít neki. Valami olyat, amivel felszabadíthattam volna a történtek súlya alól. Talán majd idővel sikerül neki, gondolom, majd beülök egy taxiba, és visszamegyek a hotelbe.


	6. Chapter 6

A szobába érve pár percre leülök az ágy szélére. Sajnálom, hogy így alakult, de most már tényleg csak ezt tehetem. Összecsomagolok, gyorsan visszamegyek Párizsba, aztán eltűnök. Joe dühös lesz rám, ez tény, meg lesz győződve róla, hogy megint azért lépek le, mert nem akarok szembenézni a sors kihívásaival. Pedig én próbáltam. Mindig megpróbálom, bár ő ezt úgysem hinné el. Azt hiszi, ismer, legalább egy kicsit, de az elmúlt napok alapján azt kell mondanom, ebben mindketten tévedtünk. És a dühe legalább elfedi a többi érzést. A zavart, a barátságunk elvesztését.

MacLeod egyszer majd jól leteremt ezért az egészért. Majd ha néhány száz év múlva újra találkozunk. Mindenesetre remélem, nem karddal nyomatékosítja majd a véleményét.

Végül rászánom magam, hogy azt a néhány cuccot, amit hoztam beleszórjam a sporttáskába, majd még körülnézek a szobába, aztán kifele indulok.

Mikor kilépek a szobából, meglátom Joe-t, aki a folyosó végéről közeledik. Csak sóhajtok, és megállok az ajtóban, lazán nekitámaszkodom a keretnek. Ezek szerint Amynek sikerült meggyőznie róla, hogy beszéljen még velem, mielőtt eltűnök. Nem tudnám megmondani, hogy örülök-e neki. Most már talán fájdalommentesebb lett volna, ha enged szép csendben elmenni.

\- Gyorsan összepakoltál – áll meg velem szemben, mikor odaér.

\- Nemigen volt mit - vonok vállat.

\- Elmentél volna búcsú nélkül? – néz rám, mintha bizony az én hibám lenne, hogy nem köszöntem el személyesen.

\- Én elmondtam mindent, amit akartam.

\- És az nem is érdekel, hogy én mit gondolok? – néz rám kérdőn.

\- Délután úgy tűnt, nem igazán akarod megosztani velem. Nem gondolnám, hogy ez mostanra megváltozott – mondom, mire csak elhúzza a száját, ami épp elég beismerés. Megcsóválom a fejem, de még így sem tudok haragudni rá. – Nem kell Amy kedvéért végigcsinálnod ezt az egészet. Segíteni akart, de abba nem gondolt bele, hogy ez mennyire nehéz neked. Mondd neki nyugodtan, hogy beszéltünk. Vagy, hogy gyorsabb voltam, és már nem találtál itt.

\- Tudod, hogy nem tudok hazudni – süti le a szemét.

\- Végül is beszéltünk. Nem kell hazudnod.

\- Adam… - néz fel rám végül, mire visszalépek a szobába.

\- Gyere be! Így talán könnyebb lesz – invitálom, majd belépek, ledobom a táskámat az ajtó mellé, és visszasétálok az egyik fotelba. Megvárom, míg ő is csatlakozik hozzám, majd alaposan szemügyre veszem. – Mondd, mit szeretnél? – kérdezem, de látom, hogy megint kezd zavarba jönni. – Miért jöttél utánam, ha ennyire nem akarsz beszélni róla? Engedj elmenni, és megkönnyebbülsz. Hidd el, minden könnyebb lesz, ha kisétálok azon az ajtón, és ezzel együtt az életedből.

\- Barátok voltunk, mióta ismerlek – néz rám végül.

\- Igen – bólintok rá. – És szeretném hinni, hogy ez még mindig így van. De pont ezért kell elmennem. Mielőtt még az utolsó szikráját is kiöljük magunkból ennek a barátságnak.

\- Methos, én nem… - kezd bele valamibe, aztán lehajtja a fejét.

\- Nem számít, Joe – rázom meg a fejem. – Elszúrtam. Sajnos nem ez az első hiba, amit elkövetek életemben, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem is az utolsó. Én is csak egy ember vagyok, akit néha önző célok és vágyak vezérelnek. És néha súlyos árat kell fizetnem egy apró hibáért, ahogy másnak is. De sosem lehet visszacsinálni, sosem lehet visszaforgatni az időt. Most sem. Elvesztettem a fejem… de ezt már elmondtam. Nem tudok mást mondani, mint amit leírtam neked abban a levélben.

\- Sosem vettem észre, hogy…

\- Ugyan… mikor láttál rajtam bármiféle érzést is? – próbálom elütni a dolgot. Annyira semmi kedvem még tovább ragozni ezt a kérdést. Van köztünk egy szakadék, amit bármeddig folytatjuk is ezt a kínos, sehova nem vezető beszélgetést, nem tudnánk áthidalni.

\- Azért volt rá példa – ismeri be. – De ezt…

\- Joe… nem akarsz te erről beszélni – mondom, mert látom, hogy úgysem lesz képes kimondani bizonyos szavakat, még ha magában meg is tudja fogalmazni, bár ebben sem vagyok biztos. - És nem kellene, hogy kínozzalak – állok fel, és kifele indulnék, de mégis utánam szól.

\- Methos…

Minden elhatározásom ellenére visszamegyek hozzá, és leguggolok elé.

\- Miért ilyen nehéz? – kérdezem gyengéden megfogva a kezét. – Tőlem félsz? Vagy attól, hogy mit gondolok? Vagy attól, hogy valaki rájön, mi történt? Tőlem soha senki nem fogja megtudni.

\- Nem, csak… én nem tudok így érezni – hajtja le a fejét.

\- Tudom – szorítom meg a kezét. – Nem is várom tőled. Soha nem… mondtam volna el, mit érzek, ha nem így alakul. Megtartottam volna magamnak. Így is… egy nagyon szép érzés. Egy kicsit így is szebbé tetted ezt a tíz évet. De már ezt is megköszöntem. És most tényleg ideje mennem – állok fel.

\- És ennyi? – követi ő is a példámat. – Mire hazamegyünk eltűnsz Párizsból?

\- Igen.

\- Merre mész?

\- Ki tudja? A világ kicsi… és egyben óriási. Számtalan hely van, ahol rég nem jártam – mondom, de még nem pörgetem ezen az agyam. Odahaza is lesz még néhány napom, hogy összepakoljak és kitaláljam, hol kezdjem újra. Legalább egy jó hét még, míg Amyt kiengedik a kórházból, de hogy repülőre üljön… az még odébb van.

\- Találkozunk még? – néz rám, és nem igazán tudom eldönteni, milyen választ vár erre a kérdésre.

\- Szeretnéd? – cirógatom meg az arcát óvatosan, mire megint lesüti a szemét. – Ha azt mondanám igen, egész életedben attól a naptól rettegnél, mikor bekövetkezik. Nem tudom, Joe. Ha elmegyek, idővel elfelejted ezt az egészet. Hamarosan visszatalálsz önmagadhoz, és minden rendbe jön. És talán majd én is magamra találok valahol. Egyikünknek sem lesz szüksége arra, hogy újra felbolygassuk a múltat. De azért… ha a közeljövőben lebuknék… keríts majd nekem egy normális figyelőt, jó?

\- Ha lebuknál… bár inkább ne… megkapod Amyt – ígéri. – Feltéve, hogy nem viszed túl messzire tőlem. És persze vigyázol rá.

\- Jól hangzik – mosolyodom el halványan. – Ezek szerint nem tudtad lebeszélni, hogy figyelő maradjon.

\- Nem – sóhajt. – Bíztam abban, hogy a történtek hatására majd meggondolja magát, és belátja, hogy igazam volt. De makacs ő is…

\- Akárcsak az apja.

\- Igen. Methos… kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Régen sosem kerteltél – nosztalgiázom el szemlesütve, aztán felnézek rá. – Azt is megkérdezted szemtől szembe, hogy kiirtottam-e fél Európát Krisztus előtt kétezerben.

\- Meg is bántam – tűnik fel egy halvány mosoly az arcán.

\- Pedig nem is túl részletesen meséltem el. Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Csak azt, hogy… neked volt már… szóval, hogy korábban voltál már szerelmes másik férfiba?

\- Ez kedvesem az a része a történelemnek – szűkül össze a szemem – ami kimaradt a figyelők krónikáiból. És ez így is fog maradni – akadályozom meg, hogy tiltakozzon. – És most tényleg megyek.

\- Lekísérhetlek? – kérdezi, de már nekem is kezdi feszegetni az idegeimet.

\- Ott könnyebb lesz?

\- Nem – látja be.

\- Akkor? – kérdezem kicsit nyersen, de látom rajta, hogy csatát vív önmagával, így megenyhülök. Nem akarja, hogy elmenjek, de tudja, hogy az sem lenne jó, ha maradnék. Butaság ezen őrlődni, hisz mindketten tudjuk a végét, bármeddig húzzuk is. Csak nézem még egy fél percig, hisz nem igazán tudom, mit kellene mondanom. – Megölelhetlek? – kérdezem óvatosan, mert végképp nem az a célom, hogy búcsúzóul kiakasszam. Látom, hogy egy kis ideig fürkész, de aztán talán belátja, hogy ezúttal tényleg csak egy búcsúölelésre vágyom, így megadja magát. Gyengéden átölelem, próbálom emlékezetembe vésni a közelségét, de aztán lassan érzem, hogy kezd megint elborulni az agyam. Még pár másodperc, és pokolian vágyom a csókjára, de tudom, csak elrontanám a pillanatot, a búcsút, és mindazt, ami még a barátságunkból megmaradt.

\- Nagyon vigyázz magadra! – súgom neki, még magamhoz szorítom egy pillanatra, aztán ellépek tőle, és otthagyom. Csak felkapom a táskámat, kisétálok a szobából, és ahogy már sokszor a történelem folyamán, próbálom arra kényszeríteni az agyam, hogy ne gondoljon arra, amit elveszítettem.

A gyakorlatias dolgok, mint fogni egy taxit, repülőjegyet foglalni, átvergődni a becsekkolási procedúrán egy darabig segítenek, hogy ne gondolkodjak, de mikor már a gépen ülök, maga alá temet az egész elmúlt két hét.

Végül határozottan kijelentem magamban, hogy Bilden hibája az egész. Ha ő nem hívja ki Claudiát, ez az egész eseménysorozat nem következik be, és mi még mindig élhetnénk a békés, nyugodt életünket Párizsban.

Na nem mintha engem ez most vigasztalna, de majd megpróbálok nem hátrafele nézni. Megint. Sokszor hittem azt, hogy már megtanultam magam mögött hagyni a múltam, de akkor sem könnyű. Az emlékek, az érzések sokáig kísértenek, még akkor is, ha gyorsan sikerül találni egy másik helyet, ami a kedvünkre van.

Kora hajnalban érek haza, hullafáradt vagyok, így nem gondolkodok tovább, csak beesek az ágyba, és végre kialszom magam. Elvégre egy hotelszobában, ráadásul úgy, hogy minden pillanatban készenlétben kell állnom, nem úgy alszom, hogy az pihentető legyen. Ami a lelkiállapotomat illeti, tudom, úgy illene, hogy ne tudjak aludni, de egyrészt valóban túl kimerült vagyok, ami lassan ledönt a lábamról, másrészt pedig az, hogy a végső döntés megszületett, egy kicsit azért könnyít a lelkemen. Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy nem bánt mindaz, ami történt, de mégis, mikor az ember megteszi az első lépéseket a továbblépés felé, az egyfajta lezárást jelent. Mindenesetre nincs sok erőm nagy filozófiai kérdéseken töprengeni, inkább alszom egyet.

Késő délután ébredek, a redőny rései közt még beszűrődik a nap fénye. Semmi kedvem felkelni, mert tudom, ha kikelek az ágyból neki kell állnom csomagolni. Nem mintha olyan rengeteg holmim lenne, hogy napokra legyen szükségem ehhez. Sosem voltam egy gyűjtögető típus. Amit pedig mégis megőriztem az idők folyamán, azt nem itt tartom, hanem egy biztonságos helyen, ahol soha senki nem fogja megtalálni. Itt a házban van pár váltás ruhám, néhány könyv, a számítógépem, és a munkámhoz szükséges dolgok. Jegyzetek, óravázlatok, pár köteg zh, amit még ki kéne javítani…

Erről eszembe jut, hogy az egyetemen is fel kell mondanom, amitől csak még rosszabb lesz a kedvem. Szerettem ezt a munkát, a srácokat, a lelkesedést a szemükben, és azt, hogy nem kell mást tennem, csak mesélnem a régi dolgokról. Megtanítani őket arra, hogy a történelemkönyvekben olvassanak a sorok között. Hogy kérdőjelezzenek meg mindent, amit a történészek túl határozottan állítanak. Jó lenne ugyanezt folytatni valahol máshol, egy messzi ország messzi egyetemén, de ha mást találok, az sem baj.

Talán Joe-nak igaza van, ideje újra kitanulni az orvosi pályát. Bár az öt-hat év kemény tanulással járna, de sebaj. Érdekes és izgalmas kihívás lenne.

Végül mégis felkelek, és körülnézek. Elég lenne néhány nagyobb doboz, és az összes cuccom be fog férni a kocsim csomagtartójába. Még szerencse, hogy mindig akkora kocsival járok, amivel szükség esetén azonnal tovább tudok állni.

És persze kellenek új papírok egy új élethez. Ezt sem tart egy hétnél tovább beszerezni, de azért ideje lenne nekilátni. Szerencse, hogy kellőképpen ismerem Párizs alvilágát ahhoz, hogy tudjam, hova forduljak, így ezt is csak felírom gondolatban az elvégzendő dolgok listájára.

Ahogy töröm a fejem, még néhány dolog felkerül erre a képzeletbeli papírra. El kell adnom a házamat, lemondani néhány előfizetést, és még néhány apróbb dolog.

Végül gondolatban felosztom a listámat az elkövetkező hét napra, hogy mindent alapos elővigyázatossággal tudjak intézni, aztán rendelek egy pizzát, megvacsorázok, és visszafekszek aludni.

~~ o ~~

Egy héttel később a telepakolt furgonnal parkolok le a folyóparton. Lesétalok, majd fellépek MacLeod bárkájára. Nem kell kopognom, szokás szerint megelőz az ajtónyitással.

\- Nem settenkedtem! – nézek rá rosszallón, mire csak megforgatja a szemét.

\- Gyere be! – mondja, így besétálunk. – Kérsz egy sört?

\- Kérek – bólintok rá. – Bár búcsúzóul ihatnánk valami ütősebbet is – teszem hozzá, mire felkapja a fejét.

\- Mire készülsz? – értetlenkedik.

\- A készülési fázison már túl vagyok – telepszem le az egyik foteljébe, ő pedig mégis két sört hoz nekünk. – Indulásra készen állok.

\- Történt valami? – néz rám aggódva.

\- Meguntam Párizst – vonok vállat.

\- Kényelmesebb vagy te annál, mint hogy unalomból odébb állj – méreget. – Találkoztál valakivel? Vagy láttál valamit a figyelők adatbázisában?

\- Egy hete nem láttam az adatbázist. De most hogy így eszembe juttattad… ideje azt is hagyni a fenébe, mielőtt még felhívom magamra a figyelmet. Több mint tíz éve vagyok figyelő, csodálom, hogy eddig nem szúrtam szemet senkinek. Ha előbb szólsz, már itt kiléphettem volna.

\- Fogd rám ezt is – csóválja a fejét Duncan. – Áruld már el, miért akarsz elmenni!

\- Csak összefutottam az egyetemen néhány régebbi diákommal. Sok évvel ezelőtt végeztek, most valami kutatás miatt jöttek vissza – hazudom az első eszembe jutó dolgot, de nem lehetek gyanús, mert Duncan rábólint.

\- És kaptál néhány kínos megjegyzést.

\- Olyasmi – hagyom rá, mikor látom, hogy ezt a mesét tényleg elhiszi. Sokkal jobb, mintha tovább kérdezősködne. – Semmi kedvem további kérdésekhez, a végén még másoknak is feltűnik. Jobb megelőzni a bajt.

\- Tudom – látja be, de azért fintorog. Sosem lógtunk egymás nyakán, de barátok voltunk. Hiányozni fog, bár ezt sosem vallanám be neki, és rajta is látom, hogy nem tetszik neki az ötlet, hogy eltűnök a színről. – És… merre tovább?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Elindulok, aztán majd kikötök valahol. Ez már csak így szokott lenni. Te hova mennél?

\- Nem tudom – gondolkodik el. – Connor utoljára Svájcból hívott, akkor azt gondoltam, azt a helyet én is megnézném magamnak.

\- Nem is rossz ötlet – tűnődöm. – A zürichi orvosi egyetemnek egészen jó híre van. Lehet, hogy beiratkoznék.

\- Hm… vissza az iskolapadba? Nem ismerek rád – neveti el magát. – Felcseréled a katedrát, hogy megint éjszakákat tanulj át a szakvizsgákra?

\- Valamit valamiért – vonok vállat. - Ez is csak egy lehetőség a sok közül. Majd meglátom, ha ott leszek. Útközben úgyis megállok itt-ott. Ha egy hely megtetszik, letelepszem egy időre.

\- És ennyi? Csak így lelépsz?

\- MacLeod – nézek rá türelmetlenül -, ne csinálj úgy, mint akinek az életében még nem volt ilyen! Így megy, te is tudod. Történik valami, ami rádöbbent, hogy már túl sok ideje vagy egy helyen. Fogod a cuccod és odébbállsz. Új életet kezdesz a világ egy másik szegletében.

\- Igen, tudom – látja be. – Azért… ne tűnj el teljesen!

\- Majd jelentkezem – ígérem.

\- Rendben – bólint rá. – Majd… ha én is megkapom az első kínos kérdéseket, én is utánad megyek.

\- Ráérsz még – hűtöm le a lelkesedését, mielőtt még idejekorán utánam rángatja Joe-t is. – Nem vagy még itt olyan régóta mint én. A munkádat élvezed, meg ezt a ladikot is – grimaszolok, mire elneveti magát. – Na látod. És különben is… ott lesz Connor meg én… kitöltjük az egy főre eső halhatatlanok kvótáját. Svájc kis ország.

\- Ugye nem estek egymásnak? – néz rám gyanakodva.

\- Melyikünket ismered úgy, hogy keresi a harcot? Nyugalom, nem esek neki a bácsikádnak. Remélhetőleg ő se nekem.

\- Nem a bácsikám – forgatja meg a szemét. – Bár egyszerűbb ezt a szót használni, mint kifejteni a köztünk lévő rokoni kapcsolatot.

\- Na látod – vonok vállat.

\- Egyébként… ismeritek egymást?

\- Nem kimondottan – térek ki a válasz elől.

\- Hülye kérdés volt egy figyelőtől – ráncolja a homlokát. – Gondolom, mindent tudsz róla az adatbázisból.

\- Hidd el, figyelőként nem az volt a kedvenc időtöltésem, hogy Connor MacLeod után nyomozzak. De most hogy így mondod, míg van hozzáférésem…

\- Azt hiszem, ma este jobb, ha nem juttatok több dolgot eszedbe.

\- Te tudod – ugratom. – De most lassan indulok. Hosszú úton jobb szeretek éjjel vezetni. Éjszaka… szabadabbak a gondolatok… csak úgy… mehetek bele a vakvilágba, minden kötöttség nélkül.

\- Ez való neked, igaz? – állunk fel. - Semmi kötöttség.

\- Te is azt hiszed, ismersz? – torpanok meg, ahogy kifele sétálunk. – Voltak ezzel így egy páran mostanság.

\- Például?

\- Például az emberiség kilencvenkilenc egész kilenc tized százaléka – csóválom meg a fejem, és tovább indulok, mire hallom, hogy sóhajt mögöttem.

\- Methos! – szól végül utánam.

\- Igen?

\- Ne feledd, megígérted, hogy jelentkezel!

\- Tényleg? – teszek úgy, mint aki próbál visszaemlékezni, de aztán nem feszegetem tovább az idegeit. – Jelentkezem, amint találtam egy jó helyet. De ez nem biztos, hogy holnap lesz, vagy a jövő héten.

\- Tudom. Ha megunom, majd hívlak.

\- Rendben – bólintok rá, majd kezet nyújtok neki. Határozottan megszorítja, még elköszönünk, aztán elsétálok.

Odafent beülök a kocsimba, még egy darabig nézem a hajót, a folyót, a várost, aztán elindulok, ahogy MacLeodnak mondtam, bele a vakvilágba.


	7. Chapter 7

Tizenkét évvel később…

Késő este volt, mikor Duncan MacLeod, aki úgy egyébként egy régészeti újságba temetkezett a hajóján, arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy valaki dörömböl az ajtaján. Mivel nem érezte egy másik halhatatlan jelenlétét, csak egy pillantást vetett a kardjára, majd elindult ajtót nyitni. Mikor azonban kinyitotta, a döbbenet az arcán leírhatatlan volt.

\- Tudja, ki vagyok, igaz? – kérdezte a nő, aki az ajtóban állt. Duncan viszont továbbra sem jutott szóhoz attól, hogy Amy Brennan áll az ajtajában. Persze, hogy tudta, hogy ki ő, de a fogaskerekek azon pörögtek az agyában, hogy vajon mit akar tőle. Hisz a figyelők szabályzata egyértelműen kimondja, hogy nem léphetnek kapcsolatba a halhatatlanokkal. Amy azonban nem hagyta magát. – MacLeod, ne nézzen úgy rám, mint aki kísértetet lát, az apám haldoklik, segítenie kell! Ő éveken keresztül segített magának…

\- Jöjjön be! – invitálta beljebb Duncan a nőt, majd óvatosan körülnézve becsukta mögötte az ajtót. – Foglaljon helyet! – mondta Amynek, mire az leült az egyik fotelba, Duncan pedig vele szemben.

\- Hogy van Joe? – kérdezte aggódva. Ő is volt bent a kórházban, csak figyelt arra, hogy ne fusson össze olyanokkal, akikkel nem kéne. Fájt a szíve a barátjáért, aki úgy mellesleg a figyelője is volt, de tudta, ha ott maradna vele, azzal túl nagy feltűnést keltene. Az érdeklődése nem tetszett volna sem Amynek, sem a szervezetnek, Duncan pedig nem akarta Joe-t bajba keverni.

\- Még mindig kritikus – nyelt egy nagyot Amy. – Az orvosok szerint nem biztos, hogy túléli. Talán felébred még egy kis időre, de… a szíve nem bírja már sokáig.

\- És… mit tehetek önért? – kérdezte szomorúan Duncan, hisz a hír nem érte váratlanul, ő is ugyanezt a választ kapta az orvostól.

\- Meg kell találnom Adam Piersont.

\- Kit? – kérdezett vissza a férfi értetlenül.

\- Duncan, az isten szerelmére, ne játssza nekem a hülyét, nem vagyok nyeretlen kétéves, és nem érek rá kisded játékokra! – csattant fel a nő. – Adam Pierson… vagy hívjuk Methosnak? Nekem mindegy. A lényeg, hogy beszélnem kell vele!

\- Methos? Ő csak legenda – hárította el Duncan.

\- Duncan, kérem… Adam azért ment el tizenkét évvel ezelőtt, mert szerelmes volt az apámba, de az visszautasította.

\- Tessék? – képedt el a hegylakó még jobban.

\- Nocsak, van még olyasmi, amit maga nem tud az apámról? – nézett rá csodálkozva Amy. – Duncan… beszélniük kell, mielőtt apám… Én hívtam Adam régi számát, de az már nem él. Pedig azt ígérte, bármikor hívhatom, ha szükségünk van rá. Nézze, tudom, hogy azt hiszi, csőbe akarom húzni, mert figyelő vagyok. De tizenkét éve tudom, hogy ő Methos, miért most árulnám el? Én csak… beszélni akarok vele. Nagyon fontos, hogy beszéljenek! Mindkettejüknek. Kérem, árulja el, hol van most!

\- Svájcban – adta be a derekát Duncan. – Egy kórházban sebész.

\- Apám beszélte rá – mosolyodott el Amy.

\- Mire?

\- Hogy legyen megint orvos. Hol érem el?

\- Dr. Peter Helmnek hívják – sóhajtott Duncan, és a telefonjáért nyúlt. – Ez a munkahelyi száma – tolta Amy elé, de mikor a nő át akarta venni, hogy felírja a számot, nem engedte el. Amy egy pillanatig még nézte a telefont, aztán felnézett a férfira.

\- Kilépek – mondta neki.

\- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét Duncan.

\- Otthagyom a figyelőket.

\- Miért?

\- Mert én nem tudok úgy konspirálni, mint apám. Vagy egyik oldalra játszom, vagy a másikra.

\- És miért játszana a mi oldalunkra?

\- Én nem… én csak képtelen vagyok felfogni, miért nem hagyjuk, hogy éljék az életüket, nyugodtan, békességben. Írjuk a hülye krónikákat, amit soha senki nem fog elolvasni… van ennek értelme?

\- Tulajdonképpen nincs – engedte el Duncan a telefonját, így Amy bepötyögte a számot a sajátjába. – De az apja szerette ezt a munkát.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Amy nem túl meggyőzően.

\- Joe jó figyelő, Amy.

\- Magának.

\- Soha nem írt le semmi olyat, ami nem igaz.

\- És hányszor nem írt le valamit, amit le kellett volna? – kérdezett vissza a nő, mire Duncan beismerően sóhajtott. – Na látja, én erre vagyok képtelen. Tudja, én kedvelem Adamet, és tulajdonképpen magát is. És nagyon kedveltem Claudiát is, barátnők voltunk, bár nem lett volna szabad, és még így sem tudtam megmenteni. De figyelő is vagyok, és mint ilyen szeretem és tisztelem a szervezetet is. De gyűlölök két tűz közé szorítva lenni, és ez egy olyan helyzet. De nem hiszem, hogy erről magának kéne beszámolnom. Csak… tudja mit? Ha valamit akar tudni, addig szóljon, míg ez még rajtam van – mutatta a férfi felé a tetoválását, majd megköszönte a telefonszámot, felkelt, és kisétált az ajtón.

~~ o ~~

Épp egy tankönyvbe illő combnyaktörés műtéten vagyok túl, elmenekültem az irodám csendjébe, hogy egy kicsit regenerálódjak, mikor megcsörren a telefon az asztalomon.

\- Dr. Helm – veszem fel fáradtan.

\- Amy vagyok – szól bele egy kellemes női hang, mire egy pillanat alatt borít el a múlt, amit több mint tíz éve magam mögött hagytam, vagy legalábbis azt hittem. Próbálok levegőhöz jutni, és szerencsére Amy hagy is nekem néhány másodpercet.

\- Amy, baj van? – kérdezem végül magamhoz térve, mert a hangja hallhatóan kimerült és aggódó. Vagyis inkább kétségbeesett.

\- Ide kellene jönnöd…

\- Mi történt?

\- Apám… infarktust kapott… - mondja, és belesajdul a szívem. Csak kifújom a levegőt, és a tenyerembe támasztom a homlokom. – Adam… el kellett mondanom – mentegetőzik, mert el tudja képzelni, mit érzek most.

\- Tudom, Amy. Jövök, ahogy tudok – ígérem, ahogy veszek egy mély levegőt. - Mit mondtak az orvosok?

\- Megműtötték, de nem viselte jól… nem bírja a szíve… azt mondták, csak pár napja van…

\- Értem – sóhajtok. – Az első géppel megyek. Melyik kórházban vagytok?

\- A Rue de la Pompe-on. Köszönöm, Adam – mondja még és kinyomja a telefont.

Néhány percig még képtelen vagyok mozdulni. Joe-ra gondolok, az együtt töltött tizenkét évre, és arra, hogy képes voltam otthagyni. Persze tudat alatt tudtam, hogy el fog jönni ez a perc, de mint az elmúlt ötezer évben mindig, visszautasítottam, hogy arra gondoljak, elveszíthetek valakit, akit szeretek. De végül erőt veszek magamon, és felállok. Gyorsan kerítek magamnak egy helyettest, és útban hazafele kerítek egy jegyet a délutáni párizsi gépre.

Az úton régi képek peregnek előttem. Azt hinné az ember, hogy tizenkét év alatt sokat lehet felejteni, de ezt egyáltalán nem igaz. Mindenre emlékszem, minden egyes pillanatra. A mosolyára, a hangjára, az átható pillantására.

Úgy elmerülök a régi dolgok felidézésében, hogy az egy órás út szempillantás alatt eltelik, és a reptérről egyből a kórházba megyek. A taxiból felhívom Amyt, így hamar megtalálom a kérdéses kórtermet, de ahogy Amy észrevesz a folyosón, azonnal kisiet hozzám. Csak odalép, és én szorosan átölelem. Érzem, hogy reszket, és a fájdalma, amit eddig próbáltam távol tartani magamtól, átragad rám is.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezem halkan.

\- Nemrég felébredt – húzódik el tőlem egy kicsit Amy. – Most alszik. Adam, ne haragudj, hogy iderángattalak…

\- Csss… itt a helyem, te is tudod. Köszönöm, hogy szóltál!

\- Menj be hozzá – próbál rám mosolyogni, de elég gyatrára sikerül.

\- Nem tudom, ez mennyire jó ötlet, Amy – rázom meg a fejem.

\- Adam… - fogja meg a kezem. – Methos… ne csinálj butaságot! Sosem bocsátanád meg magadnak…

\- Nem, kicsi lány, nem csak a régi dolgok miatt aggódom – szorítom meg a kezét.

\- Nem hívott így senki, mióta elmentél – néz fel rám, de nekem sem sikerül elmosolyodnom, hiába szeretnék. – Mi aggaszt még?

\- Tudod… egy ilyen helyzetben… - sandítok a kórterem felé, ahonnan halk csipogás szűrődik ki – sokan… rosszul viselik… a jelenlétünket. Csak… az élet igazságtalanságára… emlékeztetjük őket.

Lesüti a szemét egy pillanatra, ahogy végiggondolja a szavaimat, aztán sóhajt.

\- Apa örülne neked.

\- Talán – tűnődöm el, de aztán, ahogy az az átkozott borzongás végigfut rajtam, megfeszülök, és eltolom magamtól Amyt. Egy pillanatra meglepődik, de aztán csak fáradtan sóhajt, ahogy rájön, mi történt.

\- Jön valaki?

\- Igen – pillantok rá, de aztán inkább a folyosó végére szegezem a pillantásom.

Egy másodpercig sem lepődök meg Duncan felbukkanásán, elvégre húsz éve már, hogy közeli barátok Joe-val. Csak odalép hozzám, és kezet fogunk.

\- Methos… üdv!

\- MacLeod… jól vagy? – veszem szemügyre, mert elég rosszul néz ki. Látszik rajta a több napi nem alvás.

\- Ezt inkább nekem kellene kérdeznem – fürkész, mire vetek egy pillantást Amyre.

\- Sajnálom – húzza el a száját a lány. – Csak így tudtam kicsikarni belőle a számodat. El kellett érnem téged valahogy – mondja, és csak akkor gondolom végig, mi mindent kellett megmozgatnia, hogy megtaláljon. Megszegni a szabályokat, szóba állni egy halhatatlannal, ráadásul megtörni Duncan ellenállását. Mindez nem lehetett könnyű.

\- Semmi baj – nyugtatom meg, mire újra közelebb lép hozzám.

\- Menj be apához!

\- Rendben – bólintok rá, és lassan besétálok a szobába, és becsukom az ajtót.

Egy percre megállok, és csak nézem őt. Olyan sápadt, olyan erőtlen… megszakad a szívem. Ahogy ránézek, teljes bizonyossággal érzem, hogy el fogom veszíteni. Tudom, mert orvos vagyok, és tudom, mert számtalan szerelmem halt már meg úgy, hogy fogtam a kezét az utolsó percekben. Elveszítem… mintha csak egy pillanatig is az enyém lett volna.

Lassan közelebb sétálok, és óvatosan megsimogatom a karját. Nehezen nyitja ki a szemét, de így is látom, hogy meglepődik.

\- Methos – súgja a nevem erőtlenül. – Tudtam, hogy nagy a baj…

\- Csss… nem lesz semmi baj – ülök le mellé. – Ne fáraszd ki magad! Kell az erő, hogy talpra állj.

\- Methos… mi ketten… ne hazudjunk egymásnak! – kéri, mire lehajtom a fejem.

\- Rendben – bólintok rá végül. – Sajnálom…

\- Ne! Tudtuk… hogy eljön ez a perc.

\- Tudom. Csak… elutasítjuk, hogy gondoljunk rá, és… mindig… váratlanul ér. Joe… sajnálom, hogy nem kerestelek ebben a tízkét évben!

\- Ez mindkettőnkön múlt… én is… elszúrtam… és akkor is. Másként… kellett volna… kezelnünk.

\- Az én hibám volt – hajtom le a fejem.

\- Nem… segíteni akartál… csak rosszul sült el. Nem vagy hibás. Ne vádold magad! – mondja, aztán köhögni kezd, majd fáradtan visszahanyatlik az ágyba, és a szívmonitor megkergült csipogása csak lassan áll vissza az egyenletes ütemre.

\- Nem lenne szabad felzaklassalak – nézek rá bocsánatkérőn. – Ne beszéljünk a múltról! Megígértem neked, hogy ha újra találkozunk, nem beszélek a régi dolgokról.

\- Bárcsak tudtam volna viszonozni…

\- Ne! Nincs ezzel semmi baj, Joe… szerettelek… szeretlek – fogom meg a kezét óvatosan. – De soha nem kértem cserébe semmit. Elég volt a mosolyod, a kedvességed.

\- Tudom. De én soha nem mondtam el… hogy… milyen fontos voltál nekem. Én nem… tudtam úgy érezni… ahogy te… de akkor is fontos voltál.

\- Tudom. Hidd el, akkor is tudtam – mosolyogtam rá. – De most nem szabad kifárasztanod magad! Pihenned kell!

\- Itt leszel?

\- Persze, pihenj csak! És itt van Duncan is. Beszélnél vele?

\- Amyvel van? – néz rám összeráncolt homlokkal.

\- Ó, igen - mosolyodok el. - A kislányod a sarkára állt és szétcsapott közöttünk. Mint egy szigorú tanító néni a gyerekek között.

\- Apja lánya – mosolyodik el halványan Joe is. – Beszélnék Duncannel.

\- Nem vagy túl fáradt?

\- Mit számít? – hunyja le a szemét.

\- Szólok neki – szorítom meg a kezét, majd felállok, de utánam szól.

\- Methos… köszönök mindent!

\- Én is, kedves – lépek vissza hozzá, megcirógatom az arcát, majd adok egy puszit a homlokára. – Még beszélünk – ígérem neki, és lassan kisétálok a szobából.

Duncan és Amy kint ülnek a széken, halkan beszélgetnek, aztán ahogy kilépek, mindketten aggódva néznek rám.

\- Menj be hozzá! – mondom Duncannek, mire nehéz szívvel feláll, és besétál a szobába, én pedig letelepszem a helyére.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezi Amy könnyes szemmel.

\- Nagyon gyenge. A… nem hinném, hogy az orvosi diagnózisomra vagy kíváncsi – rázom meg végül a fejem.

\- Tudtatok beszélni? – fogja meg újra a kezem.

\- Mindent megbeszéltünk – nyugtatom meg.

\- Nem akarom, hogy meghaljon! – sírja el magát. Mit mondhatnék erre? Szavakkal úgysem tudnám megvigasztalni, csak szorosan átölelem. Egy perccel később aztán elhúzódik tőlem, és olyan villámló szemekkel néz rám, amit tulajdonképpen Joe-tól vártam.

\- Amy, ne! – akadályozom meg, hogy megszólaljon. – Tudom, hogy most szemrehányást akarsz tenni nekem, és tudom, hogy igazad van. Tudom, milyen átkozottul igazságtalan! De nem tehetek semmit, hidd el! Ezt nekem a legnehezebb elfogadni! Ha tehetnék bármit, megtenném. Érte bármit, tudod, ugye? Nekem is fáj, én is félek elveszíteni! Én sem akarom, hogy meghaljon!

\- Rohadtul könnyen beszélsz! – vágja hozzám.

\- Gondolod? Azt, amit te most érzel, én átélem újra és újra és újra… ilyenkor úgy érzem, másról sem szól az egész, csak fájdalomról és veszteségről. Amy… beszéljük meg ezt később, jó? Ez most nem a legalkalmasabb pillanat. Kérlek!

\- Rendben – hagyja rám morcosan, majd feláll, és bemegy az apjához. Csak sóhajtok, és utána megyek. Ha már ketten bent vannak, én is elférek.

Joe csak egy pillantást vet ránk, és sóhajt. Ennyiből tudja, mi a helyzet. Ismer mindkettőnket, mint a rosszpénzt. Amyn látja, hogy dühös, a szememben pedig egyértelműen látja a bűntudatot.

\- Amy, kicsim, gyere ide! – nyújtja a lánya felé erőtlenül a kezét, mire az letelepszik az ágy szélére és megfogja. Joe még egy másodpercre rám pillant, és ahogy összevillan a szemünk, tudom, hogy ő nem neheztel rám, és a figyelme visszatér a lányához. – Tudom… mit érzel most… én is sokszor éreztem… ugyanezt… de… ami történik… nem az ő hibájuk… ugye tudod? Amy… akkor is… eljönne a perc, amikor meghalok… ha ők nem lennének azok, akik.

\- Apa, ne beszélj így! – sírja el magát Amy, de Joe csak megszorítja a kezét, amennyire erejéből telik, majd rám néz.

\- Vigyázzatok rá! – kéri, mire összenézünk Duncannel, és egyként bólintunk rá a kérésre, de azt is látom, hogy Joe már nagyon elfáradt.

\- Vigyázunk rá, emiatt nem kell aggódnod! – ígérem. – De most tényleg pihenned kell! Mindhárman kifárasztottunk.

\- Igen – látja be, és lassan lecsukódik a szeme.

\- Ha kellenénk, hívj azonnal – mondom halkan Amynek, és gyengéden megszorítom a vállát. Csak rábólint így mindketten kisétálunk a szobából.

Duncannel lesétálunk a földszintre, harapunk valamit ott a büfében, aztán visszasétálunk és letelepszünk a társalgó valamivel kényelmesebb székein. Késő este van már, körülöttünk minden csendes, még mi sem beszélgetünk. Mindketten elmerülünk a gondolatainkban, gyanítom, ő is régi emlékeket idéz fel. Én is ezzel foglalom el magam, néha egy kis időre elszunyókálok közben, de talán csak percekre. Ilyenkor éberen alszik az ember, minden apró zajra felriad. Nővérek jönnek-mennek a folyosón, az utcáról behallatszik az érkező mentőautók szirénája, és amúgy is alapjáraton percenként törnek ránk az aggodalmak.

Mikor odakint pirkadni kezd az ég alja egy sóhajjal felállok, és elmegyek egy kávéért. Duncan egy hálás pillantással átveszi az övét, aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt.

\- Mielőtt megtaláltalak volna, soha nem gondoltál rá, hogy elmondd neki az igazat?

\- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – De nem azért, mert nem bíztam benne, csak… a valóság gyakran áthidalhatatlan szakadékot vág közém és az emberek közé. Sosem akartam ezt kockáztatni. De ez már nem számít. Jöttél te, és fenekestől felforgattad az életünket – sandítok rá.

\- Bánod?

\- Általában nem – vonok vállat.

\- Akkor jó. Benézünk?

\- Mehetünk – mondom nagy levegőt véve, így kiisszuk a kávénkat, és halkan bemegyünk Joe-hoz.

\- Hogy van? – lépek oda Amy mögé, aki az apja mellett ül, és fogja a kezét.

\- Egyre lassabban csipog – pillant fel a monitorra, de a hangja végtelenül távoli.

\- Fárad a szíve – mondom tárgyilagosan, miközben én is szemügyre veszem az értékeket, de Amy felpattan, és kapok tőle egy csattanós pofont. Tipikusan női mozdulat, ami soha nem fizikailag fáj.

\- Methos, most nem orvos vagy, az Isten verje meg! Mi lenne, ha mutatnál némi emberi érzést?

– förmed rám, mire kicsit keményebben kapom el a karját, mint szeretném.

\- Ha én nem lennék erős, akkor ti ketten honnan merítenétek erőt? – kérdeztem, de Duncan mindkettőnk kezét megfogja.

\- Széjjel kakasok, ez most nem a vitatkozás ideje! – mondja szelíden de szigorúan. Amy csak szikrázó szemekkel ránéz, és kirohan a szobából. Én sóhajtok, és az ablakhoz sétálok. Duncan lassan utánam jön, és finoman a hátamra teszi a kezét.

\- Methos én ismerlek… és nem teszek neked szemrehányást. Tudom, te majd akkor sírsz, amikor nem látja senki. De nem szabad haragudnod Amyre!

\- Eszembe sem jutott – rázom meg a fejem. – tudom, hogy tehetetlen, dühös, és fél. Én is érzem ugyanezt.

\- Ahogy én is – sóhajt, és mellém lép. - Én… sosem gyanítottam, hogy így érzel iránta – nézett rám kíváncsian.

\- Nem gyanította senki – sóhajtok. – Csak Amy tudta az utolsó napokban. Mielőtt elmentem.

\- Elmondtad neki?

\- Amy éles szemű, okos kislány, rájött magától. Tudod… volt pár húzós napunk akkor New Yorkban.

\- Mit kerestetek ott?

\- Az nem fontos… Joe kicsit maga alatt volt valamiért, és Amy… rájött mit érzek iránta pusztán abból, ahogy próbáltam tartani benne a lelket.

\- Aztán Joe is rájött, kikosarazott, és te leléptél – summázza, hogy szerinte mi történt.

\- Nem, nem így volt – kapjuk fel a fejünket mindketten Joe gyenge hangjára.

\- Hé, neked pihenned kéne – lépek oda hozzá.

\- Majd… hamarosan – pillant rám, majd Duncanre. – Tényleg nem így volt. Mindketten… elhamarkodottan… cselekedtünk.

\- Ne törd most ezen a fejed – ülök le mellé. – Azt tettük, amit akkor helyesnek gondoltunk. Te is és én is.

\- Megkeresem Amyt – szorítja meg Duncan a vállam, majd kimegy a szobából.

\- Fájt? – néz rám Joe és próbálja lassan felemelni a kezét, de tudom, nem lenne rá képes, így segítek neki. Adok egy puszit a tenyerébe, aztán az arcomhoz húzom.

\- Meg kell hagyni, a lányod nagyot tud ütni – mosolygok rá halványan. – De így már nem fáj.

\- Beszélek… vele…

\- Nem, dehogy – rázom meg a fejem. – Igaza van. Megint… elfojtom, amit érzek… ahogy mindig.

\- Mert… így könnyebb… de… egyszer szembe… kell… nézned… vele.

\- Tudom – hajtom le a fejem. – És már…

\- Mondd ki!

\- Már nem… leszel mellettem, hogy segíts.

\- Mindig… melletted leszek. A dalaimban… ezt soha… ne felejtsd el.

\- Nem fogom – ígérem, és épp ekkor lépnek be a többiek. Adok még egy puszit a kezére, és leengedem. Csak egy pillantással búcsúzunk el, nem akarom még most is kínos helyzetbe hozni, és tudom, hogy ő is tudja ezt. Gyengén megszorítja a kezem, és finoman én is az övét, aztán felállok az ágyról, és kimegyek a szobából.

Nem sokkal később Duncan is utánam jön. Látom, hogy nincs messze az összeomlástól, így veszek egy nagy levegőt.

\- Gyere, menjünk le a parkba! – hívom, és lassan elindulunk.

\- Hogy csinálod? – kérdezi a liftben, de kerüli a tekintetem, mereven figyeli a kijelzőn felvillanó számokat.

\- Hazugság… önáltatás… Minden percben azt mondom magamnak, hogy még láthatom, még beszélhetek vele… hogy van még egy napunk… vagy legalább pár óránk.

\- Ez csak addig segít…

\- Tudom – hagyom rá, és ránk borul a csend, majd lassan kilépünk a liftből, és kisétálunk a parkba.


	8. Chapter 8

Hosszú ideig csak sétálunk az ösvényen, Duncan néha sóhajt egy nagyot, de tudom, nem mondhatnék neki olyat, amivel segíthetek, hülyeségekre pedig nincs szüksége.

Egy órával később visszakanyarodunk a kórház fele, de nem messze az épülettől Duncan letelepszik egy padra, így én is odasétálok mellé. Sok kedvem nincs leülni, így egy pillanatra felnéz rám.

\- Nagyon rég nem volt olyan barátom, mint ő – mondja maga elé meredve.

\- Joe rendkívüli ember – ülök le végül én is. – Én ritkán mondok ilyet, nekem elhiheted – mondom, de ahogy látom, hogy fürkészőn néz rám, felé fordulok. – Mi az?

\- Csak eltűnődtem.

\- És elmondod, hogy min, vagy tovább borzolod az amúgy sem túl sima idegeimet? – nézek rá morcosan.

\- Csak azon, hogy te már annyi mindent láttál… és Joe… mégis… megfogott. Meg tudod mondani, hogy mivel?

\- Te is ismered őt, MacLeod, nem hiszem, hogy magyaráznom kellene.

\- Nem, csak… arra lettem volna kíváncsi, hogy te mit láttál benne. Még akkor, mikor először találkoztatok.

\- Tudod… a legtöbb ember… az ő helyében… annyira máshogy reagált volna…

\- A háború után? A balesete után?

\- Igen. Az emberek nem tudnak feldolgozni egy ilyen dolgot. Magukba fordulnak, elutasítják a világot, és a legtöbben lassan lecsúsznak a lejtőn. De ő… persze, egyik oldalról megtanult együtt élni a változásokkal, de mégis… a lelkesedése, az életigenlése, az optimizmusa, a hite a világban, és mindabban, amit csinál, magával ragadó volt. Ő mindig… szenvedélyesen élt… mindegy, hogy dolgozott, mint figyelő, zenélt, vagy kiszolgált a könyvesboltban, vagy a bárban… benne volt a szíve, a lelke. Ott volt… jelen volt, megélte a pillanatot. Égett benne a tűz, és ez nekem olyan volt, mintha egy hosszú, véget nem érő éjszakában meglátnál egy tábortüzet, és megpihenhetnél mellette – mesélem, aztán rápillantok, hogy vajon érti-e, de a szomorú mosolyából látom, tökéletesen tudja, mire gondolok.

\- Mi lesz velünk, ha… - kezd bele egy kérdésbe, aztán elcsuklik a hangja.

\- Lesz a szívünkön egy újabb repedés. És egyszer majd széthullik.

\- Methos, én is adjak neked egy irdatlan pofont? – kapja fel a fejét.

\- Ha attól könnyebb neked, én kibírom – állom a pillantását, mire dühösen megcsóválja a fejét.

\- Nincs most kedvem a hülyeségedhez – mondja, majd feláll, és visszaindul a parkba. Én viszont ebben a pillanatban látom meg Amyt kilépni a kórházból. Még ilyen messziről is látom, hogy sír, így utána szólok.

\- Duncan! – hallhatja a hangomon, hogy valami nincs rendben, mert mikor megfordul, már nyoma sincs a szemében a korábbi bosszúságnak. Szinte érzem, ahogy megdermed, mikor meglátja Amyt, így csak odalépek hozzá egy pillanatra, megszorítom a karját, aztán a lány elé sietek. Amy is meglátja, hogy ott vagyunk, így felénk indul.

Mikor odaér, odalépek hozzá, és szorosan átölelem, mire kitör belőle a sírás. Egy darabig csak simogatom a haját, és várom, hogy megnyugodjon, de aztán megszólítom.

\- Amy…

\- Annyira utállak – néz fel rám, mire sóhajtok.

\- Tudom… tudom – húzom vissza a vállamra. – De hidd el, nem jobban, mint én magamat.

\- Apa tudta… hogy így fogsz érezni… - néz fel megint könnyes szemmel. – Ezért üzent még neked három dolgot. Először is azt, hogy… ne utáld magad… nem tehetsz semmiről. Aztán azt, hogy… amit Amanda mondott rólad… a legkevésbé sem igaz. És még… azt mondta, hogy… ha előbb eszébe jut… az a szó, hogy plátói szerelem… talán minden más lehetett volna. Methos… apa szeretett téged, csak…

\- Tudom. Tudom, kicsi lány – törölöm le a könnyeket az arcáról. – Én is nagyon szerettem. És mindig szeretni fogom – ígérem, aztán elengedem, és ő Duncanhez lép.

\- Neked is üzent valamit – fogja meg Duncan kezét. – Azt mondta, te voltál a legigazabb barát, és hogy mindvégig nagyon büszke volt, hogy nem csak a figyelőd, de a barátod is lehet.

\- Köszönöm, Amy – szorítja meg a kezét Duncan. – És… tudom, hogy felnőtt nő vagy, akit nem kell pesztrálni, de… apád azt kérte, hogy vigyázzunk rád.

\- Duncan – húzná el a kezét a lány, de Duncan nem hagyja.

\- Nem fogunk rád erőltetni semmit. De tudd, hogy ha bármit tehetünk érted… bármikor…

\- Tudom, csak tapsoljak hármat – pillant rám

\- Így van – erősítem meg én is.

\- Ehhez képest jól el tudtok tűnni – húzza el a száját.

\- Figyelünk rá, hogy te mindig tudd, hol vagyunk – ígéri Duncan.

\- Jól van – adja meg magát Amy, aztán végignéz rajtunk. – És most? Mentek a dolgotokra, és kész? Ennyi volt?

\- Van kulcsod a bárhoz? – kérdezem, mire értetlenül felkapja a fejét.

\- Van, persze… de minek?

\- Csak… gondoltam odamehetnénk. Kicsit… beszélgetni… ha van kedvetek – ajánlom, és Amy hálásan rám mosolyog.

\- Mehetünk – bólint rá.

\- Itt a kocsim – ajánlja Duncan.

\- Nekem nem biztos, hogy veled kéne… - tűnődik el Amy.

\- Tudsz jönni utánunk? – ráncolja a homlokát Duncan, láthatóan nem nagyon szeretné, hogy Amy kormányhoz üljön, de bajba sem akarja keverni. A lány még nem annyira jártas a konspirációban, és nincs is olyan befolyása a szervezetben, mint Joe-nak volt.

\- Persze, ott találkozunk – bólint rá a lány, és otthagy minket.

\- Magadat akarod kiborítani, vagy minket? – fürkész Duncan, mikor Amy már hallótávolságon kívül van.

\- Talán mindkettő – hagyom rá. – Mindhárman olyan veszettül tartjuk magunkat, és ez nem jó.

\- A saját falaidon nehéz lesz áttörnöd.

\- Gondolom, majd segítesz – nézek rá enyhe cinizmussal, mire csak sóhajt.

\- Menjünk! – mondja, így elsétálunk a kocsijához, beülünk, és egy szó nélkül autózunk el a bárig.

\- Sokat változott? – kérdezem, mikor kiszállunk a kocsiból.

\- Szinte semmit – néz rám Duncan, és mivel Amy kocsija már itt van, bemegyünk.

Duncan Amyhez sétál, aki a legközelebbi asztalnál sír, én pedig a pulthoz megyek, töltök mindhármunknak egy dupla whiskyt sok jéggel, csak aztán telepszem le melléjük.

Amy csendben sirdogál, miközben Duncan fogja a kezét, míg előttem régi képek peregnek. Mikor először jártam itt, vagy mikor utoljára. Egy negyed órával később Amy töri meg a csendet, de mint kiderül, őt is az emlékek kísértik.

\- Itt mondta el, hogy ő az apám – szipog. – Ott ültünk, annál az asztalnál… annyira… dühös voltam rá akkor – sírja el magát újra.

\- Nagyon szeretett téged. És édesanyádat is – vigasztalja Duncan, és viszont inkább felállok, és megyek egy kört.

Nem sokkal később, épp a színpad mellett állok, mikor Amy utánam jön.

\- Itt lett rosszul – mondja, mikor látja, hogy a földön heverő gitáron felejtem a pillantásom.

\- Gondoltam – bólintok rá. – Ő ennél jobban szerette és tisztelte a gitárjait. Nem hagyta volna csak úgy a földön.

\- Tudom… majd… - kezd magyarázkodni, de csak fellépek a színpadra, és mivel az elektromos gitár sosem volt nagy barátom, azt csak felveszem, és a színpad végében a falhoz támasztom, és inkább kézbe veszek egy régi klasszikus gitárt.

Letelepedek vele a színpad szélére, és bár nem vagyok egy virtuóz, játszani kezdek. Amy megint sírva fakad, ahogy letelepszik mellém, bár hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem tudtam előre, hogy így lesz. Joe egyik kedvenc száma volt a Just a pilgrim, és ezt mindhárman tudjuk.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy tudsz játszani – ül le Duncan a másik oldalamra.

\- Csak ezt az egy dalt – pillantok rá. – Hetekig kínlódott, míg megtanította. Mindig azt mondta, hogy az még hagyján, hogy botfülem van, de hogy az ujjaim helyén is botok legyenek, az már túlzás. Én meg azzal ugrattam, hogy ha tényleg megtanít gitározni, akkor én megtanítom vívni cserébe. Ha nem így alakult volna az egész, talán sort keríthettünk volna mindkettőre.

\- Methos, ne vádold magad! – kér Amy. – Apa szomorú lenne, ha tudná, hogy ezen gyötrődsz.

\- Tudom – pillantok rá. – Még mindig utálsz?

\- Dehogy. Sokat segített, hogy mellettem voltatok. Nem ígérem, hogy soha többé nem fogok úgy érezni…

\- Amy, ez természetes – nyugtatja meg Duncan. - Még olyanok is éreznek így néha, akik sokkal közelebb állnak hozzánk. Ez a legpokolibb érzés. Nem csak nekik, hanem nekünk is.

\- Ebbe így sosem gondoltam bele – hajtja le a fejét a lány.

\- Mert a szervezet, a szabályok nem hagyják, hogy belegondolj – teszem a hátam mögé a gitárt. – Azt hiszitek, mindent tudtok rólunk, mert figyelitek minden lépésünket. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ismertek bennünket. Amit csináltok… olyan tárgyilagos, ahogy egy orvos figyeli a betegét. Érzelmek nélkül… Nem… ez nem is igaz ebben a formában. Van benne érzelem. Irigység, félelem, harag, düh, amit te éreztél délután… de ha megpróbálsz mélyebben beleérezni, mint te most… megérted, hogy ez az egész nem is olyan egyszerű. Most már te is látod, amit apád, hogy… bár mások vagyunk… mi is emberek vagyunk. Nekünk sem könnyű… Tudom… - akadályozom meg, hogy közbeszóljon. – Tudom… átkozottul könnyen beszélek. Tudom. De hidd el, mindkét életnek van jó és rossz oldala.

\- Majd ha ráérek, sajnállak – húzza el a száját.

\- Nem akarom, hogy sajnálj – rázom meg a fejem. – Én szeretem ezt az életet, és… az esetek többségében nem szoktam törődni azzal, hogy ez kinek nem tetszik. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, mi is ugyanúgy tudunk szenvedni, ahogy egy halandó. Ebben semmiben nem különbözünk te és én. Ha elveszítünk valakit… barátot, szerelmet… ugyanúgy padlóra küld minket is, hosszú időre.

\- Tudom, Methos… csak… apa… ő annyira szeretett élni… és… nem is volt még olyan öreg, és…és annyira nem fair!

\- Tudom, kicsi lány…

\- Folyton az ajtót figyelem… hogy mikor lép be…

\- Ezzel én is így vagyok – sóhajt Duncan.

\- Nem fog belépni – nézek végig rajtuk szigorúan, mire látom, hogy Duncanben megy fel a pumpa.

\- Methos… - szakít félbe, de nekem is kezd elfogyni a türelmem.

\- Mi van? Alig néhány órája még te vetetted a szememre, hogy áltatom magam, és az nem jó semmire! Meggondoltad magad? Szembe kell néznünk a valósággal!

\- Lehet, hogy ez neked jó módszer, de Amynek nem biztos – vág vissza.

\- Ne veszekedjetek! – néz végig rajtunk Amy, mire csak megrázom a fejem, és otthagyom őket. Kifelé menet még hallom, ahogy Duncan nem engedi Amyt utánam jönni.

\- Hagyd! Visszajön – mondja neki, én pedig egy sóhajjal kilépek az estébe.

Régen volt egy kialakult útvonalunk Joe-val, amin időnként le szoktunk sétálni a Szajna partra. Csak beszélgettünk, megváltottuk a világot, régi történelmi eseményekről faggatott, hogy aztán bosszankodhasson, ha mást mondtam, mint amit hallani akart.

Először sietnék le a partra, de aztán mégis visszafogom a lépteimet. Lassan, komótosan ballagok, mintha Joe most is itt sétálna mellettem. Amikor ez így tudatosodik bennem, jól leteremtem magam, hisz épp az önáltatás volt, ami miatt leteremtettem MacLeodot alig tíz perccel ezelőtt, és most magam is ezt csinálom.

A folyópart egy csendesebb szakaszára érek, itt néhány száz méteren nincsenek bárok, így a turisták száma is kevesebb, mint arrébb. Csak odasétálok a vízhez, és letelepszem a lépcsőre. Kis ideig csak nézem a vizet, és hagyom, hogy végül elborítson mindaz, amit eddig távol tartottam magamtól. Egy másodpercig éreztem, mikor megláttam Amyt kijönni a kórházból, de aztán ott voltak a többiek, akik nálam is rosszabbul néztek ki, így inkább velük törődtem. Most viszont lassan minden tudatosodik bennem. Rám tör a veszteség, az emlékek, a hiányérzet. Igen, tudom, az elmúlt tizenkét évben sem láttam Joe-t, de akkor is, tudtam, hogy jól van, hogy Duncan vigyáz rá. Mindig megkérdeztem tőle, hogy van Joe, akárhányszor csak beszéltünk. Ennek most vége.

Igaza van Amynek, az élet rohadtul igazságtalan. Annyi számomra fontos embert veszítettem el az idők folyamán, és sokukat idő előtt, ahogy Joe-t is. Még élhetett volna tíz vagy akár húsz évig, hisz nem volt még öreg, csak az élete mindig túl nehéz volt, és ez nem múlt el nyomtalanul. Szerettem volna végig mellette lenni, és most nagyon utálom magam, amiért nem tettem. Csak egy kicsit kellett volna erélyesebbnek lennem, és túlléphettünk volna a köztünk történteken. Talán ő is. És talán az évek alatt egy kicsit közelebb is kerülhettünk volna. Nem álmodozom arról, hogy egyszer elfogadta volna a közeledésemet, mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy erre nem kerülhetett volna sor, egyszerűen csak közeli barátok lettünk volna, akik őriznek egy közös titkot. De a barátságnak vége, és a titok sem igazán titok többé. Amy eddig is tudta, és most már Duncan is. Egészen jól viseli. Tudom, Joe amiatt is aggódott régen, hogy Duncan mit gondolna, ha megtudná, de talán nem is reagált volna olyan vészesen, mint ő gondolta. És talán ha ő nem haragudott volna…

Ki tudja, mi lett volna, ha ezt vagy azt másként teszünk? Nem is érdemes rajt gondolkodni, sóhajtok, és inkább néhány szép emlék fele terelem a figyelmem. Sokszor sétáltunk erre, néha még arra is rávettem, hogy üljünk le ide a lépcsőre, pedig ez az egyszerű dolog számára nem is volt olyan egyszerű. De mégis, mindig belement, mert tudta, hogy abban is számíthat rám, hogy felsegítem, mikor tovább indulunk. Bízott bennem, és számított rám. És én is mindig számíthattam rá.

Pokolian hiányzik, hogy most nem ül itt mellettem. Még azt is elviselném, ha morogna velem. Sokat morgott, de ez sosem jelentette azt, hogy haragudott volna valamiért. Inkább csak így adta ki a feszültséget, és amúgy is tudta, hogy nem veszem magamra. Az én cinizmusom hasonlóan rossz szokás, mint az ő mormogása.

Felidézek pár régi emléket. Először azokból az időkből, mikor még nem is sejtette ki vagyok, aztán a későbbiekből. A képek néha egy szomorú mosolyt csalnak az arcomra, de sosem hagyom, hogy végképp elborítsanak az érzések. Végül persze eszembe jut az a röpke csók, és ennek a gondolatnak már nem tudok ellenállni. Csak egyszer érezhettem, de soha nem fogom elfelejteni. Hosszú ideig nem is tudok másra gondolni, talán csak a búcsúölelésünk pillanata tolakszik még időnként az agyamba. Soha többé nem érezhetem ezt a csodát, tudatosítom magamban, mire végül teljesen elborít a fájdalom.

Egy jó órával később érzem úgy, hogy már kissé összeszedtem magam, így felállok, és lassan visszasétálok a bárba. Amy és Duncan a színpad szélén ülnek és beszélgetnek, de mielőtt csatlakoznék hozzájuk öntök magamnak egy újabb dupla whiskyt, de aztán letelepszem Amy mellé.

\- Mikor tizenkét éve elmentem nagyon összekaptatok?

\- Miért? – néz rám meglepődve.

\- Sok mindent megtudtál akkor apádról, ami… meglepő lehetett a számodra. Mármint azon kívül is, amit én mondtam el neked.

\- Sokat beszélgettünk akkor. Először haragudtam rá… megkérdőjeleztem a szervezethez való hűségét, és sok minden mást is. De aztán sok mindent elmesélt. És sokat beszélgettünk rólad, meg Duncanről is. Szóval… megértettem, hogy miért kedvel benneteket, csak… nehezen tudtam összeegyeztetni a két dolgot.

\- Joe jó figyelő volt, Amy – győzködi Duncan.

\- Ezt már megbeszéltük. Persze, hogy jó figyelő volt, mert mindig segített neked.

\- Nem, nem ezért. Ő tényleg hitt a szervezetben. Nagyon sokat tett ezért az egészért – nosztalgiázik Duncan, és tudom jól, mire gondol.

\- Mikor Don Saltzer felesége fel akarta dobni a szervezetet, és vele együtt bennünket is, senki nem küzdött olyan elszántan, mint az apád – idézem fel én is a régi eseményeket.

\- Te is ott voltál vele – pillant rám a lány.

\- Én csak mentettem a bőröm, mint mindig. Ő meggyőződésből csinálta. Hitt a szervezet céljaiban, és mindent megtett volna. Ez volt az élete, hidd el.

\- Tudom – látja be ő is. - A szervezet is sokat veszített vele – csóválja meg a fejét, majd rám néz. – Jobban vagy?

\- Az még odébb van – vonok vállat.

\- Igen, tudom – hajtja le a fejét, de aztán fáradtan végignéz rajtunk. – Nem kell itt őriznetek. Menjünk haza, és próbáljunk meg pihenni. Holnap… sok mindent kell intéznem.

\- Ha kell, segítünk – ajánlja fel Duncan.

\- Szép lenne, ha mi hárman együtt járnánk a várost. Egy figyelő, egy volt figyelő, és egy halhatatlan – neveti el magát keserűen Amy. – Majd… jelentkezem, hogy mikor lesz a temetés.

\- Rendben – egyezünk bele, és kifele indulunk, majd az utcán elköszönünk Amytől, és nézünk utána, ahogy elhajt.

\- Van hova menned? – fordul felém Duncan.

\- Megoldom.

\- Methos… tudod, hogy nálam lakhatsz, amíg… hazamész.

\- Jó lenne egy kicsit egyedül…

\- Frászt lenne jó – rázza meg a fejét. – Beszállsz a kocsiba és hazamegyünk.

\- Le akarsz buktatni?

\- Azt megteszed saját magad – forgatja meg a szemét. – Amúgy… pillanatnyilag talán még nincs új figyelőm.

\- Erre ne vegyél mérget – ábrándítom ki.

\- Túl fáradt vagyok most a magasröptű gondolataidhoz – sóhajt. – Jössz vagy maradsz?

\- Jövök – adom be végül a derekam, így beszállunk az autóba, és a bárkához hajtunk.

\- Jó hosszú ideje bírod egy helyen – sétálok át a hajó másik felére, és csak nézem a folyót.

\- A kutya nem foglalkozik a különccel a vízen – vonja meg a vállát. – És az üzleti életben sem nagyon találkozom kétszer ugyanazzal a vevővel. De most már lassan tényleg ideje lesz nekem is váltani. Talán fogom ezt a ladikot, és elhajózom valahova. Messze az emlékektől.

\- Be tudod egyáltalán indítani? – sandítok rá.

\- Pár hónapja még működőképes volt.

\- Akkor kalandra fel! Majd szólj hol kötöttél ki!

\- Oké, majd szólok – bólint rá fáradtan. – De most alvás, mert mindketten összeesünk.

\- Igyunk inkább még egyet – javaslom. – Tompább gondolatokkal könnyebb elaludni. Ha most körbevesz a csend… meg fogok őrülni.

\- Én is így érzem – pillant rám. – De hidd el, az alkohol nem segít. Tudom, hogy neked még keményebb… de ugyanúgy nem aludtál négy napja, mint én.

\- Kialvatlanságban meghalni nem is olyan rossz – vonok vállat, de látom, már tényleg kezdi bosszantani a cinizmusom, így egy kicsit visszaveszek. – Hidd el, nem tudnék most aludni. Ha lehunynám a szemem, csak jönnének az emlékek.

\- Szóval idővel nem lesz könnyebb, igaz? – néz rám elkeseredetten. Fiatal még, mégis sok veszteség van már a háta mögött.

\- Csak rosszabb lesz - ábrándítom ki még jobban. – Minden alkalom egy kicsit visszahozza az összes többit is.

\- Kösz, hogy bíztatsz - csóválja meg a fejét. – Menjünk be, és beszélgessünk, ha már annyira nem akarsz aludni.

\- Miről akarsz beszélgetni? – kérdezem, ahogy letelepszünk a hajó nappalinak berendezett részében.

\- Elmondhatnád, hogy valójában miért mentél el.

\- MacLeod – veszek egy nagy levegőt.

\- Elmondhatod. Nem fogok semmi rosszat gondolni. Kicsit… meglepődtem, mikor Amy elmondta, de… láttam már ilyet az elmúlt ötszáz évben.

\- Hülye voltam – sóhajtok egy nagyot. – Nem gondolkodtam józanul... csak egy másodpercig… Egy agyament pillanatban megcsókoltam Joe-t.

\- Nagyon elküldött?

\- Egy szót sem szólt. Tulajdonképpen négy napig nem szólt hozzám, csak… Amy előtt, ha muszáj volt.

\- Megijedt.

\- Tudom. Próbáltam… beszélni vele utána. Bocsánatot kértem, megígértem, hogy soha többé… nem ért semmit. Falakat húzott maga köré, és semmit nem engedett át rajta, amit mondtam. Ha találkoztunk úgy fagyott meg a levegő, mintha nyárközépből kemény télbe repültünk volna.

\- Talán csak időt kellett volna adnod neki.

\- Talán. De tudod… ez alatt a tizenkét év alatt akárhányszor csak eszembe jutott… márpedig eleinte elég sűrűn eszembe jutott… mindig úgy éreztem, hogy csak visszahoznám a kellemetlen érzéseket, ha visszajönnék. Soha nem akartam bántani, még ennyivel sem. Egy pillanatnyi gyengeség… és mindent elszúrtam.

\- Nem hinném, hogy gyengeség volt – próbál vigasztalni Duncan. – Szeretted. Teljesen természetes, hogy vágytál a csókjára. És különben is azt mondtad, szét volt csúszva valamiért. Senki sem reagált volna máshogy. Azt látod, hogy valaki, akit szeretsz, szenved. Bárki más is ugyanezt tette volna. Átöleli, megcsókolja…

\- De ez nem egy átlagos eset volt, MacLeod! Több mint tíz éven át tudtam, hogy nem szabad megtennem. Se jogom nincs hozzá, se értelme nem lenne. Tíz évig tudtam tartani magam ehhez, de akkor, ott…

\- Ne feledd, mit mondtál Joe-nak! Akkor, ott mindketten azt tettétek, amit helyesnek láttatok.

\- Igen, tudom – húzom el a számat. – Akkor, ott azt hittem, hogy talán segít neki, ha tudja, hogy nincs egyedül. Hogy segít neki, ha tudja, hogy mindennél fontosabb nekem. Tévedtem. Addig… elfogadta a segítségemet, azt, hogy mellette vagyok… de onnantól… mintha nem is ismertük volna egymást.

\- Nem azért viselkedett úgy, hogy bántson.

\- Tudom. Csak védekezett… bár nem igazán értem, mi ellen. Megígértem, hogy soha többé nem teszem, hogy nem is beszélek róla. Vagyok annyira értelmes ember, még ha nem is látszik rajtam, hogy el tudom fogadni az elutasítást emelt fővel, minden hiszti nélkül. Azt reméltem, tudja ezt, de…

\- Methos, nem szabad a hibást keresned. Sem magadban, sem Joe-ban.

\- Én nem bűnbakot keresek… csak magyarázatot.

\- Nem, te most a lelked békéjét keresed. De azt nem találod meg, míg… be nem látod, hogy tulajdonképpen… mindketten hibásak vagytok… és ugyanakkor egyikőtök sem az.

\- Most én mondom, hogy túl fáradt vagyok a magasröptű dumádhoz – nézek rá morcosan, de nem veszi magára.

\- Akkor hagylak aludni. Fürödj meg, addig megágyazok neked a kanapén, és kerítek neked valamit, amiben alhatsz – mondja, és végül szót fogadok neki. Bevonulok a fürdőbe és gyorsan letusolok, aztán ágyba teszem magam.


	9. Chapter 9

Néhány nappal később a temetésre készülődünk. Sokat beszélgettünk MacLeoddal, hogy elmenjünk-e, de végül mindig arra jutottunk, hogy igen. Joe-t már nem keverhetjük bajba azzal, hogy ismertük közelebbről, az meg, hogy magamat lebuktatom… már jó ideje csak idő kérdése. Különben is, ha kiderül, hogy Joe, mint figyelő jóban volt MacLeoddal, akkor velem kapcsolatban is inkább erre gyanakodnak, egy volt figyelő szabályszegésére, és nem arra, hogy amiatt vagyunk jóban, mert én is halhatatlan vagyok.

Szóval napokon keresztül rágjuk ezt a témát, felhozzuk a legkülönbözőbb érveket és ellenérveket, de végül mindketten úgy döntünk, hogy elmegyünk. Persze nem mehetünk túl közel, hisz a kedélyeket nem akarjuk borzolni, és főleg nem akarjuk felesleges közjátékok színterévé tenni a ceremóniát.

Egy nappal korábban Amanda is befut, nem mondhatnám, hogy örülök neki. Megszoktam már, hogy jön, mint a hurrikán, mindent letarol, aztán elégedetten odébb áll, csak a csatateret hagyja maga után, de most ehhez nincs idegzetem. Most sincs tekintettel senkire és semmire, ahogy szinte soha, és bár Duncan a temetésre hívta, látom Amandán, hogy neki csak egy kirándulás az egész, ami alatt ráadásul még Duncannel is tölthet néhány napot. Éppen ezért nem tetszik neki, hogy én is ott vagyok. Flegma velem, mint egy rosszul fizetett pincér, egészen addig, míg pár percre kettesben nem maradunk, és el nem kapom, hogy megrázzam, mint Krisztus azt a bizonyos vargát. Egy perc alatt sikerül tudatosítanom benne, hogy Duncan egy közeli barátot veszített el, illene ehhez méltón viselkednie. Örülök, hogy végül előveszi a viszonylag normálisabb énjét, mert nem simultak sokat az idegeink az elmúlt napokban, nincs szükségünk további bonyodalmakra. Békés természetű ember vagyok, legalábbis most már, de Isten látja lelkemet, Amandát meg tudnám pofozni, mint egy hisztis gyereket.

Ahogy terveztük csak az utolsó utáni percekben érünk oda, és megbújunk egy nagyobb sírkő árnyékában, távolról figyelve az eseményeket.

Van jó pár ismeretlen arc, valószínűleg Joe figyelő barátai és főnökei, és persze ismerősök is akadnak szép számmal. Szomszédok, törzsvendégek a bárból, más barátok. Amy hamar kiszúr bennünket, csak biccent, látom a szemén, hogy hálás, amiért eljöttünk.

A szertartás nem igazán ragad meg, bár hallgatom a pap szövegét, és időnként megcsóválom a fejem. Egy olyan ember próbál beszélni Joe-ról, aki nem is ismerte, csak Amytől hallott pár dolgot, és most ebből próbál egy hangzatos beszédet összehozni. Ennek ellenére mégis szomorú az egész. Pedig a szertartásnak elvileg az a célja, hogy vigaszt nyújtson. Hát ez most annyira nem jön össze, és ahogy Amyre nézek időnként, látom, hogy ő is ugyanezt érzi.

A végén meg akarjuk várni, hogy mindenki elmenjen, hogy mi is közelebb mehessünk, de aztán látjuk, hogy Amy felénk indul.

\- Nem lesz baj, ha velünk látnak? – kérdezi Duncan, mikor ideér. Válaszul Amy csak felhúzza a blúza ujját, és látjuk, hogy ahol korábban a figyelők tetoválása volt, most nincs semmi.

\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek – mondja inkább, majd, ahogy a tekintetünk találkozik, szomorúan rám mosolyog. – Menj csak, megvárunk – szorítja meg gyengéden a karom, így otthagyom őket. Még hallom, hogy Duncan bemutatja neki Amandát, de aztán a sírhoz sétálok.

Nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék Joe-nak. Amit el akartam mondani, az elmúlt éjszakákon már elmondtam, mikor hajnalig fenn ültem a fedélzeten, és csak néztem a csillagokat, és emlékeztem. Ehhez nem kellenek tanúk, nem kell semmi ceremónia. Most csak nézem a fejfát, rajta az arany betűkkel írt nevet, aztán már csak a gyönyörű kék szemét látom magam előtt, ahogy némán elbúcsúztunk. Abban a pillantásban benne volt minden, olyan dolgok is, amiket szavakkal sem tudtunk volna elmondani.

Lassan visszasétálok a többiekhez, aztán kifele indulunk a temetőből. Egy távolabb álló autó mellől néhányan szúrós szemmel figyelnek bennünket, de gyanítjuk ez most leginkább Amynek szól. Mikor kérdőn ránézek, csak megforgatja a szemét.

\- Nehezen engedtek el? – kérdezem, hogy legalább mindkettőnk figyelmét gyakorlatiasabb dolgok felé tereljem.

\- Te is tudod, milyen ez – fintorog. – Mint a kutya meg a bogáncs. Aki belekeveredik ebbe az egészbe, az már túl sokat tud ahhoz, hogy csak úgy elengedjék. De belátták, hogy jobb lesz ez így. Nekik is és nekem is.

\- Úgy tűnik, azért neheztelnek – állapítja meg Duncan.

\- Most ez érdekel a legkevésbé, hidd el – mondja Amy. – Kell egy kis idő, míg rendbe szedem az életem, de a figyelők már nem férnek bele. Apám régóta próbált lebeszélni, szinte a kezdetek óta, de sosem hallgattam rá. Most itt az ideje. És ti? Merre tovább? – néz rám.

\- Engem várnak a betegeim. Lassan ideje lesz hazatérnem. De bármikor megtalálsz, csak hívj! Sőt… meglátogathatnál egyszer, ha lesz kedved. Szívesen látlak bármikor.

\- Egyszer sort kerítek rá – ígéri, majd Duncanre néz. – És te?

\- Nekem is ideje lenne odébbállnom. Azt hiszem, most jött el a pillanat.

\- Túl sok az emlék, igaz? – bólint rá mindent értőn Amy. – Te is Svájcba mész?

\- Nem tudom. Talán. Ott még nem éltem.

\- Baselig fel tudsz hajózni a Rajnán – vetem fel neki az ötletet. – Szép hely, tetszene neked.

\- Megint egy városban veled? – néz rám fancsali képpel, de aztán fontolóra veszi. – Megkérdezhetnéd nekem, milyen hivatalos engedély kell a hajóhoz.

\- Meglesz – ígérem, majd Amyre pillantok. – Nem jössz át te is? Basel a határon van, a franciát mindenki beszéli…

\- Most egy kicsit még nem – pillant Amy az apja sírjára, mire megcirógatom a karját.

\- Semmi baj. Majd ha lesz kedved, szólsz, és neked is segítek.

\- És mikor indulsz? – kérdezi egy kígyó negédes mosolyával Amanda. Átkozottul nem érdekli, hogy mikor megyek és hova, csak az, hogy mikor maradhat végre kettesben Duncannel.

\- Holnap délután.

\- Kiviszlek a reptérre – ajánlja Duncan, de Amy leinti.

\- Majd én – mondja, aztán rám néz. – Előtte iszunk egy kávét valahol?

\- Persze – bólintok rá. – Ebédelhetünk is, ha délre értem jössz.

\- Rendben, ott leszek – ígéri, aztán elköszön, beül a kocsijába és elhajt.

\- Szerinted mire számíthatunk tőlük? – pillant Duncan a még mindig ott kupaktanácsoló figyelő csapatra.

\- Semmire - mérem végig őket én is, aztán beszállunk a kocsiba. - Nem avatkozhatnak bele az életünkbe, ez a szabály. Egy darabig fújnak, mint a dühös macska, aztán megnyugszanak. Te meg… úgyis kiszúrod, kit akasztottak a nyakadba.

\- Szerencsétlen ember – csóválja fejét Duncan. - Biztos boldog lesz, hogy jöhet utánam Svájcba.

\- Neki is jó helye lesz ott. Majd vesz egy kis házat a városszéli domboldalon, néhány tehenet…

\- Hogyne – mosolyodik el halványan Duncan.

\- Kiteszel a Louvre-nál? – kérdezem, mire meglepődik, de nekem nincs kedvem Amandához, így is túl sok volt már belőle.

\- Persze – hagyja rám az újabb szeszélynek hitt hülyeséget, bár azért gyanítom sejti, mi lehet a háttérben.

Egy darabig bolyongok a Louvre kertjében, aztán átmetrózok a Luxembourg parkba. Mindig ez volt a kedvenc helyem Párizsban, főleg az eldugottabb, néptelenebb részei. Most is a Medici szökőkút szélén ülök le, és csak hallgatom, ahogy a több száz éves fák levelei közt susog a szél. Időtlen energiája van ennek a helynek, mindig képes volt egy kicsit lecsillapítani a lelkem.

Egyszer Joe-t is elhoztam ide, de akkor kivételesen ő mesélt nekem. Azokról az időkről, mikor még nem ismertük egymást. Felidézem ezt a beszélgetést, aztán még sok másikat is, míg beesteledik. Akkor visszaindulok MacLeodhoz, de közben megállok megvacsorázok, és még így is ráérősen folytatom az utam, aztán letelepszem a bárka másik oldalán, a víz felett lóbálva a lábam, mint valami csíntalan kölyök.

Tíz perccel később Duncan odatelepszik mellém.

\- Pihenned kéne.

\- Jobb most itt – rázom meg a fejem. – A víz… kitisztítja a gondolataimat. Te csak menj, boldogítsd a barátnődet.

\- Methos, ne szemtelenkedj! – fenyeget meg mosolyogva.

\- Holnap már kettesben lehettek.

\- De jó nekem – fintorog nevetve. – Amúgy Amanda is hazamegy a hét végén.

\- Akkor tényleg jó neked, ha ennyivel megúszod – nevetem el magam. – De most tényleg menj és aludj! Majd később lefekszem én is – mondom neki, mire végül magamra hagy.

Hosszú ideig csak nézem a folyót, míg egészen el nem szédülök tőle, aztán én is ágyba teszem magam.

Másnap hamar összepakolok, nem hoztam túl sok holmit magammal. Amanda szerencsére lelép vásárolni, így Duncannel csendesen beszélgetünk egész délelőtt.

Pontban tizenkettőkor Amy megérkezik, így elköszönök Duncantől, és beszállunk a kocsiba.

\- Te és Amanda nem kedvelitek egymást? – kérdezi Amy, mikor elindulunk.

\- Amanda érdekes teremténye Istennek – vonok vállat. – Gyermeki önzéssel és egoizmussal van megáldva, és csak egy nagy játéknak tekinti az életet. Ő és a baj kéz a kézben járnak. Mintha a hobbija lenne kísérteni a sorsot.

\- De akkor hogy élhetett ilyen sokáig? Ezerkétszáz éves…

\- Nagyjából. De Amanda kiváló harcos, nem szívesen kerülnék szembe vele. Küzdöttünk már meg, nem is egyszer. Csak a gondolkodása olyan, mint egy hatéves gyereknek, épp emiatt kötélidegek kellenek hozzá. Általában rövidtávon el tudom viselni, de mikor más gondom is van, akkor a pokolba kívánom.

\- És ő?

\- Ő? Ismeri a múltam mocskosabb részeit, és ezért megvet. Az ő gondja, nekem nem fáj. Én is tudok róla ezt-azt, csak én nem érek rá vele foglalkozni.

\- És Duncan?

\- Amanda mellé egy olyan pasi kell, akinek birkatürelme, és mint mondtam kötélidegei vannak. Duncan ilyen ember. Bár néha meg tudná fojtani Amandát egy kanál vízben, de ettől függetlenül szereti. Időről időre összegabalyodnak egy kicsit.

\- Gondolod, hogy most is?

\- Nem tudom. Pár napig, pár hétig maradhat, de Duncan most komolyabb kedvében van, és Amanda nem szeret komoly lenni. Most nem rezegnek egy hullámhosszon, úgyhogy sokáig semmiképpen nem marad.

\- Az jó – mosolyodik el halványan, látom az ő tetszését sem nyerte meg Amanda.

\- Hova megyünk? – kérdezem inkább békésebb vizekre evezve.

\- Van egy klassz hely a külvárosban. Hangulatos kerthelyiség, jó a kaja. Ilyenkor még nincsenek is sokan.

\- Jól hangzik – bólintok rá, és a továbbiakban inkább nézelődök. Rég láttam Párizst, itt-ott szembetűnő a változás, így lefoglalom magam, míg Amy lefékez egy valóban hangulatosnak tűnő étterem előtt.

Tényleg nincsenek sokan, így a kerthelyiségben találunk egy asztal távol a többi vendégtől.

\- És jó helyed van Svájcban? – kérdezi Amy, mikor leadtuk a rendelést.

\- Igen. Lehúztam hat évet Zürichben az egyetemen, most hat éve vagyok Baselben, és még nagyjából ennyit el tudok ott tölteni. Van egy szép házam, munkám, amit szeretek…

\- És… barátnő? Feleség? – faggat óvatosan.

\- Tudod, ha valaki szívvel-lélekkel csinálja az orvosi pályát, akkor napi huszonnégy órából húszat dolgozik. Kórház, magánrendelés, mentőzés, önkéntes munka, tudományos kutatás… Aludni járok haza. Néha még azért sem.

\- Segítesz az embereknek. Ez jó.

\- Túl sokat ártottam régen. Időnként egy-egy kis részt megpróbálok jóvátenni.

\- Nehéz ezt elképzelni rólad - hitetlenkedik.

\- Nem fogok mesélni – nézek rá határozottan, mikor látom, hogy kérdezne. - Ez már nagyon rég volt, és a világ változott azóta. Igen, apád is ezt a mondatot utálta a legjobban – teszem hozzá, mikor látom, hogy elhúzza a száját. - Ha azt mondtam, az egy más világ volt. Pedig valóban így van.

\- Elhiszem.

\- És te? Mihez kezdesz a szervezet nélkül?

\- A munkám… mármint a másik… még megvan. Azt folytatom. Egy darabig még mindenképpen. De… gondolkodom ezen a Svájcon, megígérem.

\- Nem akartalak rábeszélni. Csak… talán a figyelő múltadtól te is szabadulnál, és az ilyet könnyebb, ha új életet kezdesz valahol.

\- Tudom. De egy kicsit még maradnék apa mellett. Csak kijövök hozzá, ha szomorú vagyok.

\- Megértem – mosolygok rá. – Szóval azok után, hogy kezdetben mérges voltál rá… közel kerültetek egymáshoz.

\- Igen – mosolyodik el ő is szomorúan. – Bár mindketten makacsok vagyunk, de… tényleg közel kerültünk – ismeri be, miközben megkapjuk az ebédünket, és ahogy falatozni kezdünk lassan ő is mesélni kezd az elmúlt tizenkét évről.

\- Örülök, hogy szorosabb lett a kapcsolatotok – mondom végül, mikor befejezzük az ebédet.

\- Én is. Ő… csodálatos ember volt – szomorodik el újra.

\- Igen, az – értek egyet. – Emlékezz rá mindig így!

\- Te is – kéri, mire rábólintok.

\- Indulunk? – kérdezem, majd kifizetem a számlát, és visszaülünk a kocsiba.

\- Komolyan mondtam, hogy látogass meg valamikor – mondom, mire rám pillant vezetés közben.

\- Jövő nyáron?

\- Nekem jó. Kapsz ajándékba svájci csokit. Svájci órát. Ha bejössz a klinikára még teljes körű kivizsgálást is – ugratom.

\- Kolompoló tehenet?

\- Azt is, ha az tesz boldoggá – nevetem el magam.

\- Methos… tényleg nem kell rám vigyázni – sandít rám újra.

\- Késő. Megígértem apádnak. Szemmel foglak tartani - biztosítom.

\- Vicces – mosolyodik el. – Eddig én voltam figyelő, most engem figyelnek. Ráadásul egyszerre ketten.

\- Akasztják a hóhért?

\- Olyasmi – neveti el magát, és örülök, hogy egy kicsit jobb a kedve. Ez most még csak átmeneti, de idővel majd könnyebb lesz.

Kicsit eltűnődünk mindketten, főleg én, így észre sem veszem, hogy megérkezünk, csak amikor Amy leállítja a motort, és kérdőn néz rám, amiért nem mozdulok.

\- Kétszer tizenkét év – sóhajtok, ahogy magamhoz térek, de még mindig értetlenül néz rám, így kicsit kiegészítem. – Kétszer tizenkét év telt el, mióta megismertem apádat. Tizenkét évig voltunk barátok, aztán… tizenkét évig… nem is láttuk egymást.

\- Tizenkét év… nem is olyan sok idő, igaz? – fürkész.

\- De. De igen. Tizenkét év hosszú idő – sóhajtok. – Főleg, ha úgy telik el, hogy közben hiányolnod kell valamit vagy valakit. Még ha gondolsz is rá…

\- Apa tudta, hogy gondolsz rá – fogja meg a kezem Amy. – És… Duncan többször is mondta neki, hogy kérdezted felőle.

\- Képzelem, mennyire örült – húzom el a számat.

\- Methos! – szól rám szelíden. – Hidd el, jól esett neki, hogy gondolsz rá. De nem szabad szomorúnak lenned emiatt! Tudod… egyszer majd… találkozom apával, és… akkor elmondom neki, milyen bután viselkedtél, és akkor nagyon mérges lesz.

\- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy olyan könnyű…

\- Nem, tudom, hogy nem. Csak segíteni szeretnék.

\- Hálás vagyok. Tudom, hogy neked is ugyanúgy fáj… Ígérem, mire legközelebb találkozunk, már jobban leszek.

\- Én is – bólint rá szomorúan, ő is tudja, hogy addig még eltelik egy kis idő.

\- Bekísérjelek? – kérdezi, mikor egy nagy levegővel mindketten próbálunk magunkhoz térni.

\- Ha nem zavar, hogy velem látnak.

\- Methos, a kutya se tudja, hogy ki vagy, miért zavarna? – csóválja meg a fejét.

\- Azért csak óvatosan.

\- Igenis, Helm doktor – mosolyog rám. – Hú, ez még furcsa. Az Adamet már megszoktam.

\- Azt szoktad meg először – emlékeztetem, mikor kiszállunk. – De a Peter Helm egy régi név.

\- Használtad már?

\- Igen. Egyszer régen. De most ne beszéljünk ilyesmiről - kérem, ahogy belépünk az épületbe. – Majd ezt is elmesélem.

\- Rendben – hagyja rám miközben ellenőrzöm hova is kell mennem, de aztán megállunk.

\- Amy… ha a közeljövőben… beszélgetnél valakivel… apádról vagy… csak úgy… hívj fel, oké?

\- Persze, majd mindig eszedbe juttatom – hajtja le a fejét.

\- Mit gondolsz, az elkövetkező hónapokban tudok majd másra gondolni? – emelem fel a fejét. – Bármikor hívhatsz.

\- Rendben – mosolyodik el. – Tudod, hogy kellemes csalódás voltál? Mármint azután, hogy… tudod…

\- Tudom. De amit a bárban mondtam igaz. Nincs akkora különbség köztünk, mint gondolnád. Ez csak… a szervezet agyszüleménye. De ezt majd a nyáron megbeszéljük, rendben?

\- Persze. De nem garantálom, hogy nem leszek mérges.

\- Tudom, hogy az leszel. Nem is egyszer. Azért ne pályázz a fejemre! Legalább te ne. Akkor túléljük.

\- Azt is, igaz? Mindent túlélünk. Legalábbis te – ugrat, de aztán elkomolyodik. - Adam ha… szomorú lennél apa miatt… te is hívj, oké? Ha beszélünk róla, az segít. És veled tudok róla beszélni.

\- Hívlak – ígérem, majd még búcsúzóul megölelem, és nekivágok a becsekkolási procedúrának.

Egy órával később a gépem kigördül a kifutóra. Lassan felszállunk, és magunk mögött hagyjuk Párizst. Tudom, hogy nekem ugyanezt megtenni az emlékeimmel sokkal nehezebb lesz. Amy azt veti a szemünkre, hogy mindig odébb állunk, ha valahol valami fájdalom ér bennünket. De talán ez az egyetlen megoldás, ami segíti a gyógyulást. Ha maradnánk, minden utca, minden bokor, a házunk minden szeglete a múlthoz kötne minket, és menthetetlenül elvesznénk az emlékekbe. Ezzel évekig el lehetne nyújtani a szenvedést. Persze vannak alkalmak, mikor az ember akaratlanul elássa magát az önsajnálatba, amikor ragaszkodik a saját fájdalmához, de egy idő után megtanuljuk, hogy ez senkinek sem jó.

Ezek persze bölcs gondolatok, amik általában épp akkor nem jutnak az ember eszébe, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége lenne rá. Vagy ha még eszébe is jutnak, nem bír velük mit kezdeni.

Én is így leszek most egy darabig. Hetekig a múlton fogok rágódni, azon, hogy vajon mit kellett volna másként csinálnunk, és egyáltalán hogy voltam képes akkor eljönni? Egyszer majd belátom, hogy tényleg mindketten azt tettük, amit abban a pillanatban helyesnek láttunk, de ez még nem most lesz. Aztán majd jön az az időszak, mikor percről percre a régi szép emlékek jutnak eszembe, még az előttről, hogy elszúrtam volna az egészet. Ez jobb, és ugyanakkor sokkal rosszabb érzés. Jó érzés ezekre a dolgokra emlékezni, de visszatérni a jelenbe, érezni a mérhetetlen hiányérzetet, amit az elvesztett személy hiánya okoz ilyenkor sokkal kegyetlenebb.

Csak nézem a felhőket alattunk, és arra az útra gondolok, mikor tizenkét évvel ezelőtt elhagytam Párizst. Az sem volt kellemes, de valahogy kevésbé tűnt véglegesnek és visszafordíthatatlannak, mint ez a mostani. Akkor valahol mélyen ott volt bennem a gondolat, hogy egyszer majd minden rendbe jöhet, hogy még helyrehozhatjuk… ha mást nem, a barátságunkat. Hát… végül is, ha jobban belegondolok, a barátságunkat sikerült helyrehoznunk. Azt hiszem, Joe végül tényleg nem haragudott rám. Csak… ehhez el kellett telnie egy kis időnek. Vagy talán csak újra kellett látnunk egymást. De a lényeg, hogy nem nehezteléssel és bűntudattal a szívünkben váltunk el. Ez mindennél többet számít. Egy kicsit könnyebb lesz majd együtt élni a veszteséggel. Mármint könnyebb annál, mint a tudat lenne, hogy mindvégig haragudott rám. Azt nagyon nehéz lenne elviselni. Így csak a pokoli hiányérzet van bennem, és persze némi önvád.

De aztán Joe utolsó szavai jutnak eszembe. A zenéjében mindig velem lesz. Van jó néhány felvételem tőle, amit majd rongyosra fogok hallgatni. Majd. Ehhez el kell telnie egy kis időnek. Most még képtelen lennék. Most csak a szomorú szemét látom magam előtt, és majd megszakad a szívem. Hát még ilyen érzésekre is képes vagyok… pedig időnként magam is kételkedek benne, úgy, ahogy azok, akik ismernek. Alapjában véve nem vagyok egy érzelgős típus, ez tény. De ha néha valakinek sikerül közelebb kerülnie hozzám, akkor nagyon tud fájni, ha elveszítem. Ez az az érzés, amit nem lehet megszokni. Sok mindent meg lehet, és sok mindenbe bele lehet fásulni, de ez az egy mindig ugyanolyan kegyetlenül fáj.

A kétórás repülőút úgy telik el, hogy közben semmi sem zökkent ki a gondolataimból. Mikor kilépek a gépből, és lesétálok a lépcsőn, megborzongok. Az idő sokkal hűvösebb, mint Párizsban volt, és én nem vagyok túlöltözve. Ez némileg visszaránt a jelenbe, és veszek egy nagy levegőt. Visszanézek a gépre, ami olyan messzire repített alig két óra alatt, vissza a saját életemhez. Ideje tényleg visszatérnem. Majd. Idővel, sóhajtok még egy nagyot, majd átvergődök az ellenőrzéseken, fogok egy taxit és a kórházba indulok.


End file.
